


Running with the Enemy Can Lead to Finding a Family

by kirallie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Freaked out Prompto trying to do the right thing, M/M, Multi, Niflheim Prompto Argentum, Prompto's moral compass is a bit broken, Vampire Prompto Argentum, vampire mind control, vampire must obey the one who turned them, werewolf Nyx and Libertus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: Sent to turn the Prince, it's just Prompto's luck for things to change. What's he meant to do with a newly turned enemy Prince? Can he work out a way to live free of Niflheim?





	1. ch1

_Disclaimer: Don’t own FFXV_

_I’ve enjoyed reading some vampire FFXV fics recently so thought I’d add to them._

**Chapter 1**

Prompto walked down the streets of Insomnia, still awed by the city after two weeks. It was so different from Gralea that it had been a shock at first. He’d been dropped a nights walk away from the city, left to make his own way in and he’d done it, his papers good enough to be allowed entry as a refugee. It was why he’d been chosen, he could pass as human, even amongst others of his kind. That was very necessary for the plan he had been given, though he had a lot of room within said plan to do things his own way. Ardyn creeped him out but he had no choice but to obey him, he was the Chancellor, powerful and definitely not human. He had learnt that lesson very quickly. Lucis and Niflheim had been at war for longer than he could imagine but with this they could end the war. He knew he wasn’t first pick for this, and he understood why, he wouldn’t have picked him ether, but there had been no other choice, no one else would be able to get passed the Wall, get close to the target without being marked for what they were.

 

He’d never been around so many people before, it made his fangs itch to descend but he forced himself to ignore the feeling. So many humans…it was like an all you can eat buffet, something he had been introduced to since arriving in Insomnia. He wished he had been born in Insomnia, he could imagine having a human life in the city, going to school, growing up, finding love….. but it was nothing more than a dream. He was what he was, and nothing could ever change that. He’d had the bad luck to be born in Gralea, or made, or whatever method was used to get babies for the Magitek program. He still didn’t know if he was lucky to wash out or not. If he had remained, there would be nothing left of him now, he’d be nothing by miasma harnessed into a magitek core to power a suit of armour. Instead he’d proven resistant to the Scourge, it happened sometimes, so he’d been handed over to the Chancellor to make use of him. He would have preferred the nothingness of becoming an MT to what had been done to him. Even then, he couldn’t be normal.

 

He smiled slightly as the sun began to set, the slight tingle in his skin fading as the darkness of night spread. Insomnia was well named, the city never truly slept but night was the domain of the less human inhabitants, not that the King and his people would ever admit that. Magic users were welcome in the city, even encouraged, anything else? Some were tolerated, others were exiled on sight. If he managed to succeed it would leave the King in a very awkward position, would he follow his own laws or make an exception? Either way it would cause trouble for the King within his own capital, weakening the city for invasion. He didn’t want to do it, but he had no choice. If he didn’t… he shook those thoughts off and headed for one of the clubs hidden in the refugee sectors. What he prey was doing here, he didn’t know, but it should make things easier for him.

 

Prompto paid the cover and slipped inside. He had been given his targets scent back in Gralea so that was no concern…the mix of non-human scents was. He could smell a handful of were’s and something sparkly…magic. He needed to lead his target well away from here or anywhere someone would come to his aide. That should be easy enough, the target himself was human, though magical. He’d seen a picture as well and he scanned the club as he went to get a drink. He took the glass and sipped at the blue liquid slowly, definitely not his drink of choice, but he could deal with it. There! There was his target…and two other men hovering nearby. He recognised them too from the information he’d been given, the Shield and Advisor. He emptied his glass and headed onto the dance floor, imitating the dancers, he’d never danced before and it was odd, to move his body so freely but it was also nice. It enabled him to move closer to their side of the room, carefully taking in the scents and sounds. The Prince smelt incredible and he was suddenly feeling more enthusiastic, after all, he’d been given a rather lax timetable and a lot of leeway on how to get it done. All three were thankfully human, even with the tough of magic on the other two, nowhere near as strong as the Prince though. He let his eyes wander over their way, briefly meeting dark blue but letting his gaze continue on. The glance was enough to gauge what he was facing.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis sat at a table, fiddling with his drink. He knew his Dad was not going to be happy with him for stepping foot in such a place, but he’d needed to get away from the stifling nature of the Citadel. Besides, he had Specs and Gladio with him for security, he’d be fine. Not like it was one of the clubs that catered to the less human residents of the city, even he wasn’t that crazy. In a place like this he could disappear for a while and relax a bit. He let his eyes wander over the people dancing, briefly meeting eyes with another set of blue, though they were lighter and brighter than his own. He dropped his gaze, taking in the body that moved with the music. He wasn’t overly tall, maybe Noct’s height, limbs long and lanky though so he might have some more growing to do. He was in dark grey, slightly baggy pants and a tight white top, wrists hidden beneath messes of bracelets, bright blonde hair styled messily. He downed his drink and stood up, moving onto the dance floor. He moved behind the blonde and rested his hands on his hips for a second, waiting to either be accepted or rebuffed. Thankfully the other male tossed him a grin over his shoulder, and they began moving together.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched as Noctis picked a dance partner and went out on the floor. He understood that his Prince needed the break, but he never felt that such places were secure enough, even with Gladio and himself there. He preferred the club in the Galahd sector since there was always a few off duty Glaive there. Here…he could see no one who could back them up in an emergency.

 

“We should move on,” he admitted and Gladio nodded.

 

“There’s some werewolves here,” Gladio nodded in the direction of a group of rowdy young men.

 

“Time to go,” Ignis straightened, feeling his daggers press against his legs as he moved. He looked for Noctis to find his back was to them as he danced face to face with his partner, slender arms resting on his shoulders. They moved closer together, bodies pressed close, foreheads together. Ignis blinked and swallowed, yes, well. He glanced at Gladio who smirked and then they began walking towards the two young men.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto pressed back against the Prince but then turned so they were face to face. “Hi,” he greeted cheerfully, smiling shyly, blue eyes meeting.

 

“Hi,” the Prince returned the greeting automatically as he tightened his grip on Prompto’s waist.

 

He kept eye contact with the Prince as they moved together, feeling it as the tension began to seep out of the human. “I’m Prompto.”

 

“Noct.” He blinked rapidly, he felt funny even as he felt himself relaxing as they danced. Prompto had really nice eyes…Noctis tensed as his magic surged, hearing the crystal, but then he moaned as Prompto’s hips ground against his, sending a spike of pleasure through him. Those bright blue eyes never broke contact…they were calling to him…all he had to do was surrender…let go…. He felt arms rest over his shoulders, drawing him closer and he whimpered.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto felt the magic surge, trying to break the burgeoning connection, Noct’s body tensing. He moved immediately to distract him, never breaking eye contact as he used physical arousal to get Noct’s attention off the magic. He could feel the tension once again draining from Noct, he liked that nickname, dark blue eyes slowly stopped blinking at all and Prompto could feel his mind. He shifted, resting his arms over slender shoulders and Noct whimpered even as he pressed their foreheads together. “Do you want me to kiss you?” he whispered and Noct whined needily. Prompto closed the small distance between them, claiming Noct’s lips, the Prince letting him do as he pleased. When he pulled back he spotted the two retainers approaching. Not in the mood for subtlety and sensing no magical defences he met each man’s eyes briefly but with full power and they froze in place, eyes wide and unblinking. He kissed Noct again because he could and then wrapped an arm around his waist. “Let’s take this somewhere more private,” he whispered and Noct nodded, blinking slowly, now looking cutely sleepy. He guided the placid Prince from the dance floor and past his retainers who blinked, dazed for a second, before they turned and followed.

 

“I shall retrieve the car,” the one with glasses said, and Prompto liked the sound of his voice.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis walked to where they had left the car nearby. They would drive back to Prompto’s place, not Noctis’ apartment or the Citadel. Let the boys have a night away from all of that. He started the engine and drove to the club where the others were waiting. He smiled as he saw Noct leaning into Prompto, looking almost half asleep, he had been dancing rather enthusiastically for a while, no wonder he was tired. He parked and Gladio got in the front while the other two poured into the back seat.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis felt like he was floating, the world around him dim. He felt lips against his and then an arm around his waist and he leant into the hold, it made him feel warm….safe….

 

“Let’s take this somewhere more private,” the smooth, clear voice called to him and Noct nodded, that sounded wonderful to him. The arm around his waist tightened and he let himself be led along. The arm felt really good, warm, firm, so he leant into it. He wanted  more, needed it, he tried to ask but he couldn’t focus, all that came from his lips was a slurred mumble.

 

“I shall retrieve the car,” the distant voice was familiar, but he couldn’t figure it out, thoughts sluggish, scattered. There was something….the hand on his hip tightened and he let out a breathy whine of need, leaning more heavily against the body holding him up.

 

“It’s alright Noct, soon,” the clear voice was back, whispering into his ear. Soon…soon was good.

 

“Pr..mp…to,” he slurred out the name, someone chuckled in the distance, but it didn’t matter. A warm hand cupped his cheek, gently raising his heavy head for him.

 

“Is something wrong Noct?” the voice…Prompto….asked and he tried to talk but he just didn’t have the energy, humming in pleasure at his touch. How could he be so tired and yet so aroused at the same time? Then they’re moving again, and he feels the soft leather of a seat beneath him, a warm body at his side as he was guided down to lie curled up, head in a lap, warm, gentle fingers carding through his hair. H sighed in pleasure, nuzzling into a denim clad thigh.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto smiled down at the sleepy Noct as the human nuzzled his thigh, he didn’t look like a Prince, more like a cat. He could feel Noct’s mind occasionally try to make sense of what was happening, to tell him something wrong, and he smothered it gently with feelings of warmth, pleasure and lethargy. The car pulled into the abandoned building and the two Retainers got out, moving to open the backseat doors. Prompto smiled at Ignis who smiled back, getting out and gently pulling Noct with him. The four of them moved upstairs into a hallway. It was amazing how different the three minds were from each other. The Adviser, Ignis, had a sharp mind, analytical but coupled with a need to look after others, to nurture. The Shield, Gladio, had a mind focused on duty and family, strength that could withstand a storm. The Prince…his mind was beautiful, strength tinged with pain, confidence and yet also feelings of unworthiness, he was a mess of contradictions. Prompto watched as all three men disarmed themselves, Noct’s movements slow and clumsy, the two retainers then walked across the room, lying down side by side, eyes closing and their bodies going limp and still as they fell into a state of deep sleep.

 

Prompto helped Noct over to the mattress on the floor, sitting him up on it and he swayed in place, glassy blue eyes barely open as he whimpered. “Shh, it’s okay Noct, going to take care of you,” he whispered as he pushed Noct’s jacket off his shoulders and down his arms. He then tugged his t-shirt up. “Arms up sleepy,” he chuckled but Noct’s arms moved up, helping get the shirt off. He then undid the black boots, pulling them and the socks off before undoing Noct’s pants. He helped Noct lay back on the mattress, lifting his hips to pull the black pants down and off. Noct was now sprawled before him, naked, pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight and Prompto licked his lips. He’d never been allowed to look like this. Until he’d been chosen for this mission the only humans he’d been near were his superiors, he’d drunk a lab created blood supplement since he’d been turned and slept in cramped quarters with his own kind, fights often breaking out over space. He’d never done any of this outside of the brief testing. Having three minds so close was a heady sensation, even with two of them quiet in dreamless sleep. He could feel the compulsion in his own mind, pushing him to continue the mission and he couldn’t disobey…but he could take his time.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noct was lying down…wasn’t he? He blinked slowly, seeing a ceiling above, he was lying down. Where? He could feel the cool night air on his overheated skin, and he sighed, it felt nice…naked…he was naked…something about that…he should worry? His limbs were heavy, uncooperative and he drifted for a time, slipping towards sleep.

 

“Wake up Noct,” the voice whispered in his ear and suddenly he was wide awake, turning his head to stare into the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen. The man…Prompto, smiled at him and Noct couldn’t help smiling back. Warm arms pulled him close, naked skin against naked skin, and he moaned in pleasure at the sensation. He’d never felt anything like this, had he? Hands caressed his body, driving him wild, as he gasped and moaned, writhing under the incredible touch. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Noct. I have no choice,” Prompto murmured in his ear and he struggled to understand the words. “Please remember, I had no choice.” The voice faded and there was a strange, sharp pain in his throat.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Please remember, I had no choice,” Prompto whispered before taking a deep breath and then sinking his fangs into Noct’s throat even as he kept touching him. His own transformation had been sheer agony, pain beyond anything he had ever imagined. He had no choice in turning Noct, but he would do everything he could to make it as painless as possible. Noct continued to moan and whimper as he was stroked until he cried out, gasping in ecstasy, body going limp as he panted and still Prompto drank, a hand moving to gently card through messy dark hair. He could feel Noct’s body cooling and grabbed the blanket, covering them with it to keep him warm as long as possible. Noct mewled in distress, a hand weakly trying to push him away before flopping back down. Prompto drew back, watching blood trickle from the wound and down pale skin before locking eyes with Noct again, seeing the confusion and left over pleasure reflected in dark blue. “It’s okay Noct, time to rest now, go to sleep,” he soothed and Noct yawned, eyelids drooping. Prompto could hear his heart racing as it worked to keep his blood flowing.

 

“Prom……” blue eyes closed, his breathing deepening, face going slack in sleep.

 

Prompto kissed slack lips. “I’m so sorry,” he choked out before he latched back onto the wound, drinking until he heard Noct’s heart skip a beat, then again…his pulse slowing until it was barely noticeable. He licked at the skin, healing the wound and then sat up, back against the wall, cradling Noct in his arms. He looked down at him and wondered what it would have been like, if he could have met him as a human, could have been his friend… he lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit down, drawing blood. He let it drip into Noct’s mouth, massaging his throat to make him swallow. He kept going until Noct’s heart gave it’s last slow beat and then he gently cleaned him up and redressed him before redressing himself. He had only stripped to make things more equal feeling if Noct remembered it. He might not, he knew some people never remembered the transformation and sometimes even several days leading up to it. Prompto thought they were the lucky ones. He settled Noct on the mattress and then felt his legs give out, gasping, hand fisted against his head. It took a few minutes before he could sit up properly, eyes wide. He…he was…free? He laughed bitterly, looking at the Prince, if only that bastard had died an hour earlier. Now what was he meant to do?

 

Prompto glanced at the two sleeping men, should he let them go? No, they would report the Prince missing which would make things harder. Noct was his responsibility now, he knew that much. He’d met an older vampire once, during his testing. He had told him a little of how it should be, how it once was, before the Emperor took such total control. Where a vampire would turn someone and look after them until they could survive on their own, sometimes even longer, of the bonds that could exist between them, different to the orders he was given by someone he’d never met but could not disobey. Now he was free…so the one used to turn him must be dead now. Did they know? Would someone be sent to retrieve him? Would they assume he would return on his own? He couldn’t stay in Insomnia; he’d turned the Prince! But the Prince too could no longer stay…he would get a phone before leaving, then Noct could call his Father once they were safely away. See if the man would be willing to help his son, despite what he had become, especially since it had been against his will. He glanced back at the two men, he still needed to figure out what to do with them.

 

_TBC…_


	2. ch2

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_So, I have exactly 1 review for this story. Does that mean no one likes it? Yeah, I write for myself, but if people aren’t enjoying it then what’s the point in posting._

**Chapter 2**

Prompto sat back to consider his options, glancing down at Noct occasionally, feeling guilty over the whole mess, even though he’d literally had no choice. He didn’t know how to ‘raise’ a new vampire! What if he messed it up? The plan had never involved him caring for Noct once he woke, the plan had been to dump him somewhere for the King or his people to find. He couldn’t do that, couldn’t abandon him to possible permanent death like that. And that thought scared him, he’d never had trouble leaving others to die before, it was the only way he’d survived this long. He’d been trained all his existence to fight Lucians, to kill them, even if he’d never been deployed for combat. He’d even killed his own kind once turned, fighting to survive.  So why did he care for the pampered Prince of Lucis? It couldn’t just be because he was attractive…was this why they were kept from turning others? Maybe, the Prince would only be kicked out of the city, exiled, but even then he would be a new vampire on his own in a country that did not like their kind. They couldn’t stay in the city, yeah, there were some underground places he could find for supplies, but Noct would never be able to remain hidden. They may not kill the Prince but Prompto would surely be executed for turning him. He looked back at the two sleeping men, cautiously reaching along the weak bond, Ignis was the Adviser, Gladiolus, Gladio, the Shield. Physically, he would be the more dangerous of the two, he had been warned that Shields were trained to be able to match a wolf or vampire, if only briefly, to buy their charge time to get away. The hypnosis he had used on them would only last a few more hours, he could redo it, but he risked them becoming immune through too frequent reapplications. Ignis would likely build a quick immunity with his impressive mental strength and intelligence. He had driven them here in a car…but it was a very distinctive one.

 

A car would be useful to get them out of the city before Noct woke, it would make travelling easier, especially if Noct was more light sensitive than Prompto. Surely as the Adviser he could get his hands on a less distinctive vehicle? He needed Ignis and Gladio would come in handy to haul Noct’s corpse around…he sighed and got up to kneel beside the two young men…he thought they might be a few years older than him, though not too much. He lifted Ignis into his arms, quickly stabilising his neck as his head flopped. He took his time to study him, the carefully styled dirty blonde hair, darker than his own, the thin wired glasses hiding green eyes and he could feel the lithe muscles under the black clothes. They were all wearing black, the colours of Lucian Royalty. Ignis was taller than him, all three of them were taller than him, although Noct wasn’t by much, no more than an inch if that. He carefully loosened the collar of the purple and black pattered shirt, unbuttoning it part way down his chest, revealing smooth, pale skin. He shifted his grip, pulling him up further, Ignis’ arms hanging limp. He tipped Ignis’ head back, using his other hand to gently open the mans mouth. He then bit his wrist and let some blood drip into the sleeping man’s mouth, making sure he swallowed it. He waited several minutes before gently sinking his fangs into the bared throat, only taking a mouthful before sealing the wound. He closed his eyes as he felt the blood bond settle, his awareness of Ignis increasing. He shifted Ignis so he was fully in his lap, head resting again Prompto’s shoulder, lifting a hand to run through styled hair even as he mentally nudged him to begin waking up. This was not something training had covered but he was sure he had done it right. He could feel Ignis’ mind shifting, changing, as the bond settled, stripping away the mental and emotional armour the man hid behind. He could feel how touch starved Ignis was, the buried craving for affection that was now being freed even as his old life was buried by the power of the bond.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Awareness returned slowly, his thoughts sluggish, body languid. There was a hand in his hair, gently running through it, occasionally scratching his scalp lightly and it was heavenly, he never wanted it to stop. He felt warm and safe, mind free of worry and responsibility. As he became more aware of his body he realised he was being cradled in a lap, an arm secure around his waist holding him up. Who was holding him? He slowly forced his eyes open, blinking sleepily to find himself looking into bright blue eyes and he smiled dreamily, understanding why he felt so safe.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“Safe, warm, sleepy,” he answered immediately, not even considering an untruthful answer. The answer earned a chuckle and he hesitantly nuzzled in, rubbing his face against the shoulder his head rested on. “Master,” he breathed, taking in everything he could of his Master, he could feel him, in his mind and it was so comforting. His Master would keep him safe. He wasn’t sure what there had been before his Master, he knew there was something, a life before, but he didn’t care. Nothing could compare to this.

 

“Do you remember who you are?” Master asked gently, keeping up the soothing petting.

 

Who he was? He didn’t want to remember, his life before must have been so empty, but Master had asked him so it must be important…he struggled to focus his mind, to think back. “Ig…nis. Ignis Scientia,” yes that was who he was, who he had been. He tried to press even closer to his Master, felt warm lips press to his forehead.

 

“Good, that’s so good Ignis,” his Master praised, and it felt so good to know he made him happy. “I know it’s hard and scary, but I need you to focus and remember. You’re not alone anymore, I’m right here,” Master promised and Ignis whined softly, trembling in fear, but he trusted his Master.

 

He closed his eyes, unaware of the fain, high pitch whine coming from his throat as he struggled to remember the life before Master. Vague images slipped past his eyes, towering buildings, empty rooms, a boy…he fought harder and then he opened his eyes to look up at his Master. “The Prince…Noctis…I…looked after him?”

 

“You did, and you will again,” Master told him, shifting him around easily and he saw the boy laying nearby, it was Noctis but there was something off….

 

“He’s not breathing,” that was bad, wasn’t it?

 

“No, he isn’t, right now he is dead. He is becoming like me and he will wake up again. Before that happens I have an important job for you.”

 

Ignis perked up at that, looking away from the too still body and back to his Master, eager to please.

 

Master smiled at him and it made him feel good even as another kiss was pressed to his forehead. “I need you to be the old Ignis, then you need to go to where Noctis lived and pack him a bag of things. We will be leaving Insomnia, but he will need some of his old things to help make him comfortable. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes Master.”

 

“Good. If you can, I want you to pack a bag for yourself as well, clothing and other human necessities, anything you don’t wish to part from. We will also need a vehicle that isn’t as distinctive as the one outside and a phone no one will know about to track. You have to be very careful Ignis, no one can know you’re mine. Once you leave this building you must be the old Ignis completely.”

 

“Yes Master,” Ignis didn’t want to do it but he would never disappoint his Master. He would do what needed to be done. He could remember his old life now and he didn’t want it back. He looked back at the still body of the Prince…well most of it. He glanced at his Master who gently pushed him to his feet, and he looked back once before walking out of the room, he stepped out of the building and felt something inside shift, his posture changing as he walked but it was like watching someone else, he wasn’t in control…the old him, the lonely him, in control. It scared him a little, but he knew that was no longer who he was, it was just an echo to fool those who could hurt his Master and the Prince.

 

He drove to his own apartment first and went inside, packing away clothes in a bag, taking everything that wasn’t black, adding in weapons and curatives, a medical kit and then food and cooking supplies as well as the camping gear that he had stored. His body stopped in front of the mirror and then wetted down his hair before restyling it, not wanting anyone to comment on the mess it had been. He carried the bags to the car and then drove to the Prince’s apartment, letting himself in to pack for him as well. Unfortunately he had very little that wasn’t black. He packed up some photos, a book he knew the Prince liked and an old figurine of Carbuncle. When he was done he left, driving the car to one of the Royal parking areas. He then took the keys to a much less distinctive vehicle and packed the bags in it. He stopped at a store and bought several phones; unsure which Master would prefer.  He wanted his body to move faster, eager to return to Master and finally he parked outside the building and walked inside, wavering on his feet as the old Ignis faded away, letting him free again.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto watched Gladio sleep once Ignis was gone, hoping that the Adviser would be able to get everything done. He checked on Noct, but his body was still in the beginning stages of the change, he would likely remain dead for several days. He stood over the Shield, taking in his appearance, so different to Noct and Ignis. He was taller, broader, and he dressed very differently in black leather pants and an open shirt. His skin was marked by black ink as well, though nothing like what was on his own wrist. He was…wilder than the other two. No collar to be moved out of the way with him. Despite his size, Prompto easily cradled him close, vampiric strength easily able to handle the muscular body. Just as gently as he had with Ignis, he bound the Shield to him. Part of him loved it, loved the power, another part of him was terrified by how much he liked it. He tried to tell himself that they were the enemy, that enjoying having power over them was good. So why did he feel guilty? Maybe they weren’t the enemy? His own ad people had, in a way, abandoned him with this mission. Yeah, he’d been told to turn the Prince and leave but the odds were very high he would have been hunted down and killed long before he reached the border. There had been no retrieval plan so much as mentioned. And did he really want to go back? To give this up? He could have a family of his own now…find somewhere with easy hunting and somewhere safe to live...could he do that? He shifted so Gladio’s head was resting in his lap, understanding he needed different things to Ignis. He ran his fingers through thick dark hair, feeling the Shield beginning to stir. Glassy amber eyes slowly fluttered open and Gladio stared dazedly up at him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

His head felt strange, floaty; limbs heavy even as he felt a hand in his hair…legs beneath his head. He slowly forced his eyes open, looking up into brilliant blue…such pretty eyes…he blinked, recognition sinking in and he rolled to his knees, head bowed. “Master.” He listened as his Master spoke of his old life, obeying and struggling to remember. Gladio….that was what he’d been called, a protector, a Shield.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto looked at the bowed head, even with only vague memories, his instinct to serve was there, strengthened by the bond. He reached out and tipped Gladio’s head up, stroking his cheek and Gladio leant into his touch. The door opened and he looked up, seeing the proper Adviser and then it melted away as he entered the room.

 

“Master,” Ignis murmured in relief, moving closer hesitantly and Prompto could feel his need so he held out a hand to him and the man moved to curl against him, trembling slightly.

 

“It’s alright Ignis, you did wonderfully,” he praised and Ignis melted against him, practically purring, eyes falling half shut. “We need to leave now. Anything that can be used to track us must be left here. Gladio carry Noct to the car,” he ordered as he stood, pulling Ignis up with him.

 

Gladio removed his phone and dropped it carelessly to the floor before he went to the mattress and gently lifted Noct’s body which flopped in his arms. Ignis removed his phone as well with fumbling fingers, still feeling blissed out from the praise and his Master’s comforting touch. He watched as Master collected the weapons before they went to the car.

 

“We need to leave the city without being caught,” Master warned them as Gladio laid Noct out in the back seat. Prompto got in and rested Noct’s head in his lap, not at all concerned by the coldness of his body. Ignis got in to drive, Gladio beside him. Ignis drove through the city, taking them away from the highways that led to the city Gates. Soon they were driving on roads that hadn’t seen proper maintenance in a while, half of the lights broken but Ignis drove confidently. He briefly stopped the car and got out, entering a code in a hidden keypad and a section of wall opened. He got back in and drove out of the city, the car passing through the Wall easily, not affecting anyone in the car.

 

“Very good Ignis, you’ve done very well,” Prompto praised.

 

“Thank you Master.”

 

Prompto gave directions to one of the places he had rested in on his trip to the city, it should be far enough away to be out of the way of any search parties. “How long until the you are all noticed as missing?”

 

“Not long Master,” Gladio answered, eyes scanning the surrounds for any sign of danger.

 

They drove quietly for hours, only stopping once to refuel the car. Finally Ignis pulled off the road, taking to the rough dirt tracks, heading further from civilisation. The sun was setting but Prompto wasn’t concerned, he’d found daemons didn’t bother vampires or anyone with vampiric blood in their body, no matter the amount. Gladio lifted Noct again while Prompto helped Ignis with the camping equipment and bags. Prompto led them into a large cave which had a small stream of fresh water running through it. He let them set up camp since he had never done so before, watching them so he would know what to do if necessary. It wasn’t like he needed a tent or latrine after all. He settled Noct in the tent and then watched as Ignis cooked for himself and Gladio, the two humans obviously tired.

 

Prompto stretched out beside the fire, Gladio at his side but not touching. Ignis served the food and hesitantly curled into his side, making Prompto smile and kiss the side of his head, Ignis relaxing at the acceptance. With the human social rules and inhibitions of his position stripped away, Ignis was eager for touch and praise, wanting to please. With the bond in place his glasses had been abandoned, making him look even younger, wide green eyes looking innocent. Prompto gently ran his fingers through Ignis’ hair, softening the gel he’d used to style it when at the apartment to keep questions from being asked if he’d been seen. Prompto tugged Ignis’ jacket off and then his shoes before going back to petting his hair, occasionally scratching his scalp lightly. Ignis sighed in pleasure, relaxing under his touch, shifting to lie on his stomach, stretched out beside Prompto. Prompto found the drowsy quiet before the fire very nice, there was no fighting over blood or space, or fighting off attempts of others who wanted more than he was willing to give them. he could feel Ignis and Gladio, feel their desire to serve, to make him happy. Gladio might not be touchy but Prompto could feel how content the larger male was in guarding them. Ignis groaned softly as his fingers dropped to his neck, massaging muscles that had been tense for years. “Like that?” he teased gently.

 

“Yes Master,” Ignis sighed in pleasure.

 

“Take your shirt off,” Prompto told him and Ignis rushed to obey, fumbling with the buttons but getting it off quickly and Prompto straddled his hips, settling his hands on his back where he began gently massaging his muscles. He’d learnt massage therapy before he’d been turned, when a use for him was still being decided. He hadn’t been good enough to be used like that, but he was good enough to help Ignis. Despite the effects of the bond between them, his body was still carrying some of the stress of his old life and he was happy to help relieve it. Ignis was soon moaning and whimpering in relief as muscles that had been tense for years were finally relaxing. By the time Prompto stopped Ignis was a puddle on the floor of the cave, whining softly at the loss of his soothing touch. Prompto chuckled and scooped him up in his arms, carrying him to the tent, stripping him down and then settling him into the sleeping bag that smelt like him where Ignis quickly surrendered to sleep.

 

Prompto stepped out of the tent to find Gladio watching him and he smiled at him. “Come here Gladio,” he called, and the Shield got up, walking towards him. Prompto inhaled and then grinned, he’d obviously enjoyed the sounds Ignis had been making and watching them. “Did you enjoy that?” he asked, sliding a hand into dark hair.

 

“Yes Master,” Gladio answered, shivering under his touch.

 

Feeling his utter devotion was a heady sensation, they belonged to him, would never say no to him. They would never betray him, couldn’t even contemplate doing so. He shifted closer, looking up into amber eyes. “What do you want?”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“To please you, Master,” Gladio’s voice was a low rumble. He had no desires of his own anymore, he remembered when he did, and they got in the way. How could he protect properly if he could desire fleeting things? He had heard the noises Ignis had made, seen Master massaging his body and his own body had reacted but it didn’t matter, only his Master mattered. The hand in his hair felt good and then he was being tugged down, lips claiming his and it felt so good. He moaned softly as his Master pulled back, blinking dazedly and his Master smiled at him.

 

“Very good,” he praised and Gladio felt a surge of pleasure at having pleased him. “Go get some sleep,” Master ordered and Gladio ducked into the tent, settling down to sleep beside Ignis.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto moved back to the fire. That kiss had been very nice, different to kissing Noct. He’d never kissed anyone before, and he definitely liked it. What would it be like to kiss Ignis? They should be able to stay in the cave at least until Noct woke and he had to admit he was a little worried about that. He had no memory of his first weeks as a vampire beyond a feeling of never ending hunger and the taste of the blood substitute the labs gave out. It took time for a new vampire to come out of a basically feral state, that could put Ignis and Gladio in danger. It all depended on how much control he would have over Noct when he woke. He could turn them both before Noct woke, remove the temptation of their blood, but could he deal with three new vampires? And…he would miss the way they were now; he liked the way they looked to him for everything. Turning them would bring back the old them and he would miss how openly affectionate Ignis was. Maybe he should have just stuck to the plan and left them behind…but he didn’t want to be alone anymore. He didn’t want to go back to Niflheim either. Vampire or bonded, they would stay with him, just like he had been unable to go against the orders given by the maker he had never met. Apparently that would lessen eventually but by then it wouldn’t matter. He knew that was why he had never met a vampire older than a century, after that they could no longer be controlled by their blood link. Eventually either Niflheim or Lucis would find them here, but where could they go to be safe from both?

 

_TBC…_

_Prompto was born to be an MT and then turned into a vampire by the empire. So his morals and stuff are a bit screwed up. So he’s trying to be a good guy but insofar as keeping them all ‘alive’._


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 3**

Regis paced his study, ignoring his cane. Noctis had missed the Council meeting and while he hated them, he never missed them without warning. So he had called him, only for there to be no answer, Ignis and Gladio also failed to answer and Clarus had confirmed his son never returned home the previous night. Cor had called out the Crownsguard and put Regis into lockdown, just to be safe. Which meant he was locked in his rooms, totally cut off from the world. The Crystal still thrummed with a link to his son, thankfully, Noctis still lived, but there were many ways to make living a curse.

 

Cor walked in and Regis turned, seeing the tightness in his face and his heart sank before he laid out three top of the line Crownsguard issued phones. “We found them in a warehouse on the edge of the immigrant sectors. We found the Princes’ car in one of the Guards parking structures, and one of the ‘civilian’ marked cars missing. A search of their rooms showed that personal possessions and clothing is missing from Noctis’ apartment and Scientia’s as well. Nothing from Gladio’s room at home is gone.”

 

“You think they ran away?” Clarus snapped and Cor shook his head.

 

“I think someone wants us to think that. Security tapes from both buildings are being reviewed now.”

 

There was a knock and a guard entered, handing Cor a computer, he read the screen and scowled.

 

“One of the hidden exits from the city was used last night, the proper codes were entered so the system didn’t flag it. One vehicle went through.”

 

“They would never willingly leave the city,” Regis snapped, eyes shifting towards red and both men could feel the magic gathering in response to his fear and anger.

 

“Do you want the Hunters alerted?” Cor asked, the Hunters were the closest to soldiers that they had outside of the city.

 

Regis hesitated, the Hunters technically answered only to themselves and not all were completely trustworthy. “Not yet, it may be a ruse to make us think they have left the city.”

 

“The Guard and Glaive will search the entire city,” Cor promised before leaving.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto checked in on Noct, glad to see he was looking less like a corpse now, rigor had come and gone and while his skin was very pale, it was beginning to take on the characteristics of a vampire. He left the tent and sat by the fire, Ignis crawling over from his spot to curl up in his lap like an overgrown pet, head against his unbeating heart and Prompto lifted a hand to gently run through his hair. Ignis lifted his head and Prompto stared into innocent green eyes, full of utter devotion and trust. He didn’t want to turn Ignis, ever, he wanted to keep him safe from the horrors of the world which had faded from his mind over the last few days without him pushing for Ignis to remember. It was all still there, just buried deep in his mind, unable to even give him dreams. The cave was Ignis’ whole world now, the only home he knew, and he was utterly content.

 

Prompto looked to where Gladio was keeping watch. He still remembered his life and Prompto honestly wasn’t sure about turning him. He was dangerous enough as a human. “Do you think you have been missed yet Gladio?”

 

Gladio turned his head to look at him, amber eyes calm. “Yes Master. Noctis had a Council Meeting the morning after you freed us.” It was how he saw what had been done, they had been freed from lives of pain and danger.

 

Prompto nodded, it had been two days, they would be searching the city but would the realise they had left? The car was hidden from view which made them harder to find and no one had seen them come to the cave. The odds of anyone actually figuring out what happened were low, even if they found the warehouse, which was likely due to the abandoned phones, there was no evidence of Noct’s turning or anything else that had happened. Would they even connect the disappearances with Niflheim?

 

Ignis nuzzled at him and Prompto looked down at him, leaning in and inhaling his scent, shifting him up to nuzzle his throat. That was when he realised he was beginning to get thirsty; it wasn’t bad yet, but better to quench it now than take any risks with two humans around. As if sensing his need, Ignis shifted, baring his throat in offering, eyes falling shut, face peaceful. He’d never bitten a human to feed before, but it was something he had wanted ever since being turned. He nuzzled the warm skin and Ignis sighed, utterly relaxed. Prompto opened his mouth, fangs extended, and carefully bit down over the vein. Ignis moaned, hands clutching at his shirt, and Prompt began to drink. He’d never tasted anything like human blood before this mission and he wasn’t sure how he would go back to anything else. He grasped Ignis closer even as the human whined and whimpered in pleasure, the bond ensuring he felt only pleasure, unlike an unbonded human who would be in agony if not under a vampires power. He drank deeply but then forced himself to stop, pulling off to take a few deep breaths before sealing the wound as Ignis shuddered in his arms, going limp.

 

“You taste so good Iggy,” he whispered, kissing his forehead and green eyes fluttered open.

 

“Pleased Master?” he mumbled, tired and weak.

 

“Very much,” Prompto assured him and Ignis smiled before falling asleep. Prompto carried him into the tent and settled him in to rest, putting a bottle of water within easy reach for when he woke.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto sat beside Noct, waiting. Instinct told him that the new vampire would be waking soon, so he’d sent Gladio out to kill some beast and collect their blood in several flasks for his first feed. The two humans were as far from the tent as possible while still being in the cave for extra safety. Turning hadn’t changed Noct’s appearance much, he looked maybe a little older, features having lost the last childishness to them, hair a little longer. His skin was paler as seemed normal for their kind, soft, smooth and cold. As he watched, Noct’s fingers twitched. “It’s alright Noct, you’re safe. I’m here,” he whispered, knowing his senses would be hyper sensitive.

 

Noct moved, body almost flowing up off the sleeping bag and into a crouch, fangs extended and eyes black with hunger, looking completely feral as he growled low in his throat.

 

“Shh, it’s alright, you know me,” he extended his hand, waiting for Noct to catch his scent and when he did it was like a switch being flicked, the tension and fear flowing out of him as he crawled over to rub against his hand. Prompto picked up the first flask and opened it, letting the smell entice him even closer and he gently shifted, cradling Noct in his arms as the new vampire whimpered in hunger. He pressed the flask to his lips and tipped it, letting the blood pour slowly into Noct’s mouth, watching him drink greedily. It took four flasks before he began to settle, curling into Prompto and making a noise like purring. He’d never heard that noise before…but had any of them been content and well fed? He ran his hand through silky soft hair, nuzzling him, following his instincts to care and comfort Noct. When Noct glanced up his eyes were once again blue since his hunger was sated, for now. “Can you understand me?” he asked but Noct just purred and nuzzled at him, blue eyes empty of any understanding.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis wandered his sons apartment, looking around the life his child had built for himself outside of the Citadel. Normally Noctis would go to the Citadel for dinner with him or to see him so he had very rarely come to the apartment, something he was beginning to regret. He sat on the bed and picked up a pillow, inhaling the faint trace of his child’s scent. The longer he was missing with no word or sightings the lower the odds he would ever come home alive. They had found little and what they had made no sense. The three boys had gone out to a club for dancing and had eventually left, possibly with a fourth person. Surveillance showed Ignis returning to his apartment and then Noctis’ before leaving with packed bags and he was the one who had opened the hidden gate, in a car with an undetermined number of occupants. Once out of the city they vanished, the car hadn’t been seen anywhere since a single stop for petrol.

 

How could the Crown Prince vanish with no trace? Why had Ignis not given the distress signal at some point? He was alone as far as they could tell, had he been under surveillance and concerned they would realise he was signally and harm Noctis? He didn’t believe Ignis would ever do anything to harm his son, even with some of the Council beginning to consider that the young man may have been in on whatever had happened. He would not believe it without solid proof, not with how much care Ignis had always taken with Noctis. As much as he hated thinking it, he would suspect Gladio before he did Ignis.

 

Why had a ransom call not been made? Their spies had found no evidence Niflheim was involved, but he would not rule them out totally. Aldercapt may be power hungry but he was old and shrewd, he had been Emperor for over a century now, in a kingdom where the majority of people were vampires, that said a lot about him. He would tear Niflheim apart with his bare hands if they had evidence of Noctis’ presence there, if they received a ransom call there was little he wouldn’t give to get his son back alive.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto held Noct as he suckled carefully from Gladio, they had run out of stored blood and Prompto wouldn’t let Gladio hunt more, not when they had spotted the increased Hunter presence in the area. Gladio was lost in pleasure, Prompto ensuring he felt no pain as Noct fed, hands kneading at Gladio’s chest, reminding him of a small, furry animal Prompto had seen in Insomnia. Judging he’d had enough, Prompto gently pulled him off the wound, ignoring his whine of disappointment, sealing the wound himself. “Don’t be greedy Noct,” he chided gently.

 

Noct’s throat worked, mouth opening and closing a few times as his fangs retracted. “Nmnnn…Nnnn…No….Noct….”

 

Prompto froze in shock, it had only been a week! He gently tipped Noct’s head up so the new vampire was looking at him, seeing the confusion in his eyes and he smiled. “That’s right, you’re Noct.”

 

“Noct,” he parroted back more firmly before smiling shyly. “Noct.”

 

Prompto was amazed that he was showing any signs of self-awareness so soon. “Prompto,” he put a hand on his chest and Noct blinked at him, cocking his head to the side and looking rather adorable. “Noct,” he put a hand on Noct’s chest and then moved it back to his own. “Prompto.”

 

“Ppp…rrr…Prom…” Noct sounded like a child learning to talk.

 

“Prom’s good,” he offered only for Noct to stare in confusion. “Prom,” he pointed again and Noct smiled.

 

“Prom.”

 

Prompto Argentum was the name he’d been given for the mission, a Lucian name, before that he’d always ben unit 05953234, or sometimes 234 when seeing lab personnel for a look over. Claiming it as his own felt strange, he’d never had anything of his own before but now he had them and his name, the clothes he was wearing, even the gun he had been given.

 

He watched as Noct looked around curiously, spotting Ignis and pointing, frowning slightly and it was obvious he found the older male somewhat familiar, but he did look different to what Noct would be accustomed to. The black clothing, hair gel and glasses were gone, his face now relaxed and open, all making him look younger, softer.

 

“Iggy,” he offered and Ignis looked up at the sound of his name. Nicknames were good, easy for them to remember but not so obviously identifying should they ever be around people.

 

Noct shuffled over to Iggy and reached out to touch his hair, smiling as he played with it. “Iggy!”

 

Iggy blinked but sat still and let him play, smiling back at Noct.

 

Watching them, they kind of reminded him of the children he’d seen on his way to Insomnia, playing at some of the outposts. In a way they were like kids, with very little memory to make them grow up. Though Noct was likely to begin remembering quickly now that he had begun.

 

He was nervous about Noct remembering. He knew it was possible to obey and yet hate and he didn’t want Noct to hate him. Would he forgive him for having no way to disobey? Would he want to go home? Noct moved back and crawled into his lap, nuzzling and purring and Prom smiled, hugging him. “Please forgive me,” he whispered, closing his eyes against tears of blood.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio sat at the fire, smiling as he watched Noct with the little carbuncle figurine Iggy had packed. He knew Noct had had that for a very long time and he seemed to remember it, maybe.

 

“Glady!” Noct called and he focused back on him to see Noct staring at him, head tilted, eyes creased.

 

“Noct?”

 

“Shield? Gladio shield?”

 

“Yeah, I was your shield.”

 

Noct moved and sat in his lap, fiddling with carbuncle. “Daddy? Where Daddy?”

 

“Not here, far away,” he didn’t know if Noct would understand. He could understand simple words and ideas so far. Master said that would improve rapidly and he would remember. Gladio almost wished he wouldn’t, that he would stay cute like this. Iggy would and he was happy for Iggy, he was so much happier now than he had ever been before Master freed them. He was happier too, even though he did remember, some memories clearer than others. He thought maybe he should miss his Dad and sister, but this was his family. He looked down to see Noct frowning so he tweaked his nose and the kid laughed.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He blinked his eyes, staring up at rock and then he turned his head to find blue eyes looking down at him. He licked his lips, swallowing heavily. “W…what did you do to me?” he whispered.

 

“Welcome back,” Prom answered with a sad smile.

 

He should be panicking, shouldn’t he? His body felt strange and yet also normal, like this was how he was meant to feel. He felt safe in Prom’s arms, like nothing could ever hurt him. He remembered going to the club, dancing with Prom, and then everything got hazy…then there was the cave….the taste of warm blood, Gladio lying in his arms and making sounds he didn’t want to know about from him. Snapshots of being with Prom, Iggy and Gladio, of being confused, not remembering right, but now he remembered. He knew who he was, and he had the feeling he knew what had happened to him and he knew he should be terrified. “Vampire,” he choked out, shaking, he was shaking. and Prom was pulling him up, holding him close, nuzzling at him and he whimpered, burying his head against Prom.

 

“I’m sorry, I had no choice. You’re safe Noct, I’ll never let anyone hurt you,” he swore and some instinctual part of Noct accepted that as truth and felt good to hear it.

 

_TBC…_


	4. ch4

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 4**

“Vampire,” Noctis choked out, shaking in his arms.

 

Prompto pulled him up, holding him close, nuzzling at him and Noct whimpered, burying his head against Prompto’s chest. “I’m sorry, I had no choice. You’re safe Noct, I’ll never let anyone hurt you,” he swore as he rocked the younger vampire, hand moving to stroke through his hair. He felt Noct relax against him slowly, unable to resist the offered comfort.

 

“What’re you doin’ to me….” He slurred, boneless in Prompto’s arms.

 

Prompto immediately toned it down. “Sorry, was just trying to help you keep calm, not knock you out,” he promised. He helped Noct sit up a bit, still supporting him. Dark blue eyes met bright blue, searching and Prompto stayed quiet, swallowing back the instinctive hiss at being challenged. He would not treat Noct like he had been after his own turning.

 

,,,,,,,,,,

“Who are you?” Noct asked, finding himself unable to hold his eyes any longer. That was dumb, he was a Prince, taught to never look down and yet here he was, unable to hold his gaze. Some weird instinct screaming it wasn’t a good thing to do, to challenge him.

 

“That’s…kinda complicated,” was the unhelpful answer. “Not refusing to answer,” was the quick follow up of…his Sire? Yes, that was the term and it felt right. He closed his eyes and rested against his Sire’s chest, wanting to cry over even feeling the urge to call someone that. “Prompto Argentum was the name I was given six months ago, before that I didn’t have one.”

 

“How could you not have a name…Sire?” the word felt pulled out of him and yet also natural and deep down that scared him. He’d read about vampires, he’d never met one before obviously, but as part of his studies he’d been forced to learn about all of the various beings that called Eos home. While illegal in Insomnia, he knew there was a small population of vampires, a larger one of were’s and even some fey. He knew why they’d left the city before he woke, or he assumed they had since all he remembered since that night was here, the law was the law, even for the King and his family. His Dad would have no choice but to kill or exile him…he wanted desperately to believe his Dad would never kill him.

 

“It’s weird, isn’t it? Feeling compelled to call me that but also desperately not wanting to?”

 

Noctis nodded, relieved to hear the understanding in his voice. He shifted hesitantly in his hold and then sat up more fully when he wasn’t stopped. “You did this to me, and I want to be mad, hate you…..but…but I can’t, and I know it’s because you turned me,” he ran a hand through his hair out of frustration.

 

“I know…and I don’t blame you for wanting to feel like that, I hate myself for it.”

 

That definitely got Noctis’ attention, meeting the lighter blue eyes again briefly in shock. “What?”

 

A gentle hand stroked his cheek and he found himself pressing into the touch. “I had no choice Noct. I’ve never had a choice before in anything. Just two minutes earlier and you’d still be alive, with no memory of ever meeting me.”

 

Noctis puzzled over those words. “Your Sire ordered you to do this…and died just after you did?”

 

“Just after I turned you I felt the bond snap, freeing me.”

 

“How old are you?” Noctis was genuinely curious, he couldn’t be over a hundred or the bond would have broken on its own. They looked the same age but there was no telling with a vampire.

 

“Ah….twenty-one…I think,” his Sire answered, surprising him.

 

“You think?” how could he not know his own age? Though it still made him a little older than Noctis, though not as old as Iggy and Gladio. He startled, looking around for the two…they were here, he’d seen them, fed from Gladio…he’d drank Gladio’s blood!

 

“They’re fine, asleep in the tent,” his Sire soothed him gently, as if he’d read his mind.

 

Noctis groaned, why couldn’t he just stay on topic?

 

“It’s normal to feel scattered, even with your memories back” soft lips pressed against the top of his head and he found himself relaxing back into his Sire’s body again, seeking comfort. “It’ll take a few more days, no more than a week for it to get better.”

 

That was a relief, he couldn’t imagine living with his mind like it was….live…he wasn’t really alive though, not anymore. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears slip free and his Sire just held him gently, rocking him. “Dad,” he whimpered, he wanted his Dad so much.

 

“I’m sorry,” another kiss was pressed to his head, this time his forehead. “Iggy bought some phones before we left. When you’re feeling up to it, you can call your Dad.”

 

Noctis wiped at his eyes, looking up at his Sire. “I can?”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Of course,” Prompto promised. “He’s your Dad, he must be worried sick. I’m betting that’s why there’s been so many Hunters around, he’s looking for you. I don’t really know much about families, but you love him. Maybe one day, you’ll be able to see him, you could sneak in for a night or he could leave the city or something, maybe the law will change…” he would do anything he could to help make sure Noct didn’t have to say goodbye forever to his Dad, if that meant a new phone every call so they weren’t tracked or one day helping him sneak in or out of the city then so be it. He owed him at least that much, if not more.

 

“Thanks,” Noct whispered, wiping the tears away and then staring at his hands, seeing the red tint.

 

“Seriously, it’s the least I can do and not just because of the whole Sire thing,” he promised. He had never called anyone Sire, being called that felt weird. “You’ve been calling me Prom, I’d like that, or Prompto,” he offered.

 

“Prompto,” Noct repeated his name slowly. “What were you called before?”

 

“Unit 05953234,” Prompto answered and Noctis frowned, obviously confused. “I uh… I don’t have parents like you do. I’m from Niflheim,” he admitted, feeling Noct stiffen in alarm. He stroked the rigid back. “I am never going back there, and I will not let them near you, the only way they get to you is if I’m dead.” He didn’t want to even try to imagine what they would do to Noct if they got their hands on him. “What do you know about MT’s?” he asked, not sure how much he’d need to explain.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Not a lot,” Noctis admitted, feeling his body relaxing under the gentle touch, mind spinning. He may be having trouble concentrating but even so, he could think of a lot of reasons for a vampire from Niflheim to have been in the city, none of them good. He listened hard as Prompto explained how a unit was ‘made’, feeling sick at the idea of thousands of babies being made to turn into those things. “We should be overrun with those numbers.”

 

“If they all made it through the process, yeah, but there’s a high failure rate. I’m lucky, I guess. I was a failure but that was mentally, not so much physically. Since I still looked human and had some training, I wasn’t terminated upon decommissioning. I got passed around a few departments until I was handed over to be turned. That was about three years ago.”

 

Noctis felt the arms around him tighten briefly, a forehead resting against his and he realised that his Si…Prompto, was upset, scared? He slowly shifted to wrap his own arms around him, not liking the feeling. He found himself nuzzling at him as well and he decided to just let his weird new instincts guide him. If Prompto was twenty-one now then he would have been about nineteen, maybe eighteen, when turned. Noctis was technically older than him at twenty but at least he’d lived those years, what Prompto described wasn’t living, wasn’t a childhood.

 

“Thanks,” Prompto whispered after a while. “It wasn’t like what I did to you,” he admitted. “They took us to a lab and strapped us down before drawing most of our blood out. Then bagged vampire blood was given to us. It was all very clinical, and it hurt so much. I made sure you were deeply asleep through that. I remember feeling my heart struggle to beat and then nothing. When I finally came around, I don’t know how long it had been. I was locked in a metal room with others from the lab group who were in various states mentally. Everyday they’d toss blood packs in, never enough to fully sate the hunger though. There’d be fights over blood, space and uh…each other,” the last was whispered and Noctis frowned before his eyes widened in shock.

 

“Oh…” what would it have been like to be turned like that? He could remember Prompto holding him, being gentle, touching him, giving pleasure even as there had been pain in his neck…that must have been when he was draining him. He vaguely remembered feeling weak, then a voice telling him to sleep. He craved Prompto’s touch, but he was sure his Sire had done nothing beyond holding him, comforting him, a few soft kissing to his hair and forehead. Nothing like what he was insinuating had happened among the ones Prompto had woken with. “Did…were you…” he could say it and Prompto shook his head.

 

“I may be a failed MT, but I can still fight.”

 

Good, that was good. That was the sort of violation no one deserved. “Did you ever meet your Sire?”

 

“No. Somehow the scientists and other military people were able to order us around as if they were. They must have been using the blood somehow. The Emperor is the only vampire over a hundred, at least in Gralea itself, every other vampire there is bound. Maybe ten months ago we began being tested, how well we could blend in among humans, control our thirst, control humans…things like that. Six months ago I was given my name and thrown into intensive training, memorising maps of Lucis and Insomnia, seeing pictures of the three of you, every bit of information the Empire had. I was ordered to find and turn you as part of a plan to undermine the monarchy. The King would either have to ignore the law, change it, or follow it. Either way they saw it as a win. There was no extraction plan or anything. Pretty sure they sent me to die because there is no way I wouldn’t have been hunted down. When the bond broke I chose to leave the city with you, to keep you safe. I know I’m not all that old as a vampire, that normally I wouldn’t have turned someone for years yet and I still have things to learn. But I will not abandon you like I was,” Prompto swore fiercely and staring into bright blue eyes, Noctis couldn’t help believing him.

 

He tried to listen objectively, to ignore the instinctive desire to believe his Sire. Hearing his story made that hard. He wanted desperately to believe that Prompto wouldn’t hand him over to the Empire, he didn’t want to even try to imagine what they would do to him, the Emperor had always been interested in his family’s magic and the Crystal, as a vampire he could survive a lot more than he could have had he been captured as a human. “I want to believe you,” he finally whispered. “What about Specs and Gladio? What did you do to them?” he knew they weren’t vampires, but they also were very different. They called Prompto Master!

 

“They are blood bonded to me,” Prompto admitted. “I couldn’t get you out of the city by myself. I was dropped a day’s walk from the city, if I hadn’t decided to explore the area briefly, I wouldn’t have known about this place to hide in. I needed help and I knew you wouldn’t want to lose them.”

 

“Iggy…he’s almost like a child though.”

 

“The bond overwhelms everything, destroys inhibitions, buries memory…it freed him from everything. I’ll show you, close your eyes,” Prompto urged and Noctis obeyed.

 

He felt Prompto’s presence slowly grow, wrapping around him and a soft whine left his throat as he let the presence seep into his very being. He felt it guide him until he could feel two others, Ignis and Gladio. He could feel the steady strength of Gladio and Ignis…he bit back a sob as he realised just how devoted he was to him but also…how much he denied himself, his own needs. He’d been touch starved, had shut himself off…Prompto was right, he was free now, given all the touch and affection he had never been able to ask for before. A sob broke free and the feelings faded until he could only feel Prompto as his Sire held him. Iggy was happy now, in a way he knew his Adviser had never been before, was it right to want him back?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis sat with Iggy, his Adviser cuddling into his arms, seeking affection that Noctis was happy to give. Ignis had done so much for him all his life and he’d never appreciated it enough, had never shown him how much it meant to him that Ignis was always there. Now he had the chance to show him, even if Ignis didn’t remember why.

 

Gladio sat beside them, watching calmly. “He’s always loved you Noct, even when you drove him mad.”

 

Noctis laughed bitterly and shook his head. “I did that too much; I should have shown him how much I appreciated everything he does for me.” He stroked through un-styled dark blonde hair and Ignis smiled at him, pressing into his touch. The blood that bound them to Prompto recognised Noctis as well, meaning Ignis was quite happy with him while Prompto was out getting blood. They couldn’t both feed only from Gladio and Ignis, it would leave them far too weak and could kill them if they weren’t careful. They all hated the fact that Prompto was out there, too many hunters, but Noctis was too well known, and too obviously a vampire to go. “I love you Iggy,” he whispered, nuzzling Ignis who nuzzled back happily.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis sat in his office with Cor and Clarus, trying to focus on his work but it was hard. It had been just over two weeks since Noctis and the others had vanished without a trace. He could see his own fears and lack of sleep reflected in Clarus and it hurt to see one of his oldest friends suffering the same as he was. They had always known that should something happen to Noctis, it was likely Gladio was already dead, but no Father expects to outlive their child. Regis refused to consider either of them was dead, not yet.

 

When a phone rang, Regis frowned looking at the others who checked theirs and shook their heads. The one on his desk wasn’t ringing, nor was his personal phone which left… he quickly opened the drawer and drew it out. The phone’s number was known to six people; himself, Clarus, Cor….Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis. His hands were trembling as he brought it out and he saw the other two men stiffen as they realised it was the emergency phone. “Unknown number,” he stated, not surprising since all three of the boys phones had been found. He took a deep breath and pressed the answer symbol before putting it on speaker. “Regis,” he kept the tremor from his voice, was this the ransom call?

 

“Dad,” a familiar voice answered, and he slumped in his chair.

 

“Noctis… are you alright? Where are you?” he demanded, utterly relieved to hear his sons voice again. Of course, it could just be as proof as life but there was no sound of the phone being taken, of other voices.

 

“I’m…okay. I’m sorry Dad, I messed up,” he sounded shaky, scared, like he hadn’t heard him in years.

 

“Whatever it is, we can figure it out. Come home Noctis,” he pitched his own voice to soothe his son, just as he had post assassination attempts and during the long months of Noctis’ recovery from the Marilith attack.

 

“I can’t…” they all heard the choked off sob. “I won’t make you chose; I can’t do that.”

 

“What do you mean chose?” Regis pushed, terrified for his son.

 

“To exile or…execute me.”

 

“Noctis…” he didn’t understand why his son would think he would ever do either to him. “Whatever has happened, we can fix it, just come home. I can send the guard to meet you.”

 

“You can’t break the law for me, it’s what they wanted. I should have been more careful, I’m sorry. I love you Dad.”

 

“Noctis, please, tell me what has happened,” he begged his son, the last had sounded too much like goodbye.

 

“I…I was…turned. I’m sorry. I couldn’t call earlier; I didn’t remember for the first bit and then I was very scattered.”

 

Regis stared at the phone, eyes wide, and then he felt Cor grip his shoulder, sucking in a breath he hadn’t realised he needed. Turned…no…not his son. Anything but that…

 

“Dad?” Noctis whispered in a small voice and Regis realised he had been quiet long enough to scare his son.

 

“Noct, son,” he whispered, heart breaking as he tried to imagine his son as a vampire, enslaved to whoever had turned him, heart forever silences. Yet, the Crystal still hummed with a link to him. “You said them?”

 

“It was a plan by the Empire, to weaken the Monarchy. I was meant to be left somewhere for you to find mid transformation. Then you’d have to follow the law or break it for me. It wasn’t his fault Dad, he didn’t want to turn me, but he couldn’t disobey.”

 

“And you have to obey him, how do I know he hasn’t made you say that?” he asked, fighting to keep his voice gentle, even if that was true, this was still his son. Noctis hadn’t asked for this.

 

“You don’t,” Noctis admitted softly.

 

Clarus looked from the phone to Regis, pale and sick looking and he knew what the man was dying to ask.

 

“What about Gladio and Ignis?” Regis asked for his friend.

 

“They’re here, still human. He needed them to get me out of the city. There’s footage of Iggy getting our stuff, isn’t there?”

 

“The Council is pushing that he was part of a kidnapping plot,” Cor spoke up.

 

The line went silent for a second and Regis glared at his Marshall, worried Noctis would hang up.

 

“Hi Cor. Is Uncle Clarus there too?” Noctis finally asked, obviously trying to get his emotions under control.

 

“I’m here Noctis,” Clarus answered obviously struggling to keep his tone even. “Where are you three?”

 

“Still in Lucis,” Noctis admitted. “Could you call the hunters back? They’re looking for us right? I’d like to be able to leave where we are without getting killed or having to fight.”

 

“Their orders are to bring you home, unharmed,” Regis argued and Noctis laughed.

 

“Right…they’ll take one look, see vampire and do what they see as their job. I know they only nominally answer to the Crown. I can’t come home Dad; I won’t play into the Empires plans.”

 

“Where will you go?”

 

“Don’t know but it won’t be Niflheim or Insomnia,” Noctis answered. “This isn’t goodbye forever….unless you want it to be. I won’t use this phone again, to be safe, but I can call?”

 

“You are my son Noctis, no matter what has happened. I cannot lose you. You are safe?” Vampire or not, Noctis was his son, he could not turn his back on him as his own Father would have. He knew all the arguments why he should, that his son no longer had free will, that his Sire could twist everything that made him Noctis and use it against him, that his son would now prey on their people, become a killer….a monster… but he could not give up on him, the Crystal would never allow that either.

 

“Yeah, Prompto’s taking really good care of all of us. He’s never had a family before, the way he was turned… Niflheim has to be stopped Dad. You can’t risk the cease fire but if we’re exiled then our actions can’t be held against the Crown.”

 

“No! You are not taking on the Empire,” Regis snapped, two vampires and two humans would never stand a chance.

 

“We can at least get better intel,” Noctis offered but Regis knew that tone, his son would take on the entire Empire to ensure the safety of others. “Would you like to talk to him?”

 

“Yes,” of course he would want to talk to his son’s…Sire. His hands balled into fists, this was the person who had stolen his son, but it was possible he’d had no choice, could he really hold him to blame if that was true?

 

“Hello, ah, your Majesty,” a new voice spoke, and he had a definite accent although it wasn’t really strong. His voice was light, young sounding, nervous, not at all what he had expected.

 

“Hello. My son called you Prompto?”

 

“Yes sir, Prompto Argentum,” there was silence for a few moments. “I really am sorry for everything that has happened. If I could change it I would. I would never want to make someone deal with this life. I won’t let Niflheim get their hands on Noctis, they can’t control me anymore.”

 

“How can I believe you?”

 

“I….don’t know. I know you can’t trust anything Noct says either because of the control I have over him. I don’t know what else to do but promise I’ll do whatever I have to, to keep him safe.”

 

“How about I come out and meet you all,” Cor offered. “Just me, no guards.”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Cor Leonis.”

 

“The Immortal?” Prompto gasped and Clarus managed a weak smirk at the tone.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto hit mute and looked at Noctis and Gladio. “Can we trust him?”

 

“Cor would never hurt us,” Noctis offered immediately. “Dragging us back to Insomnia won’t help anyone. I uh, don’t know what he’d do to you though.”

 

“We won’t let him harm you Master. The Marshall is direct, he will do what he says,” Gladio added.

 

Prompto nodded and took the phone off mute. “Alright, just you.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis closed his eyes in relief. It wasn’t what the Father in him wanted, he would not be happy until his son was home and safe, but them agreeing to meet with Cor was a start. He stayed quiet as the meeting was arranged and Cor left to prepare. “May I speak with my son?”

 

“Of course sir,” Prompto answered.

 

“Dad?” it was a relief to hear Noctis again.

 

“I’ll call the hunters off and I’ll make contact with the other races within the city. You will be able to come home one day,” he swore. If he had to personally rewrite those laws and ram them down the Council’s throats then he would. He would make contact with the others in the city and work to bring about fair laws that would allow them to integrate into the city properly, to not paint them all with the same brush. Even if it took the rest of his life, he would make it safe for Noctis to return and take his place as the next King. “You will stay safe?”

 

“As much as we can,” Noctis offered what he could, and Regis could hear the shock in his voice. “I love you Dad.”

 

“I love you too, Noctis.” He glanced at Clarus. “Is Gladio there?”

 

“Yeah, hang on a sec,” he listened to quiet voices and rustling of clothes, seeing Clarus tense.

 

“Dad?” Gladio’s voice came through the speaker and Clarus closed his eyes.

 

“Gladio,’ his Shield called in relief and Regis stood, deciding to give them some privacy.

 

Regis went to the library, he had laws to research and options to consider.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto smiled as Noctis threw himself into his arms, the younger vampire smiling. He absently smashed the phone while hugging him.

 

“He still loves me,” Noct whispered.

 

“I’m glad,” he told him, and he was. Noctis had lost so much, he didn’t deserve to lose his Dad as well. Hopefully the Immortal knew enough about vampires to know that within the first few months, his death could kill or permanently damage Noctis’ mind and growth.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“He’ll want to see Gladio and Iggy too,” Noctis warned, almost purring from sheer happiness, nuzzling at him. A hand stroked through his hair and he closed his eyes, loving the feel of fingers gently scratching his scalp. His Dad was going to fight to change the law, to let him go home, knowing that made it easier to just stop trying to feel anything negative for Prompto. He didn’t want to try to be mad or hate him, it went against every instinct he now had. How had Prompto even managed to feel bad about turning him when it was what he was told to do? Maybe the bond had been weaker with how he’d been turned? just the idea of disobeying Prompto made him feel sick but…he thought he could do it if he absolutely had to, to protect his Dad or the others.

 

There was something else too….something… “I can still feel the Crystal,” he murmured.

 

“Really?” Prompto asked, sounding surprised, hand stilling in his hair, and Noctis nodded, still nuzzling at Prompto, moving up to his throat, tongue darting out to lap at soft skin, hearing Prompto groan. “Noct…” his hand shifted from his hair to lie flat, holding him there gently and he knew he could pull back if he really wanted to. Instead he kept lapping at the skin over the vein in Prompto’s throat.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Noct…” he groaned as a tentative tongue lapped at his skin, his hand shifting to hold Noct there though making sure he could pull away if he wanted to. It felt really good and he closed his eyes, even as he struggled to not influence what Noct was doing. He’d seen it, in his months of training, the way a vampire could use the one they turned, and he didn’t want to do that to Noct. He made himself move his hand away. “Noct, you need to stop,” he whispered, and he felt Noctis freeze against him, trembling. He gently drew Noctis back and tipped his head up, making eye contact. “I’m not mad,” he soothed, stroking his cheek. “It felt really good,” he assured him. “I really like you Noct, but I won’t use you like that. I’ve seen it happen and I won’t do that to you,” he swore. If anything was to happen between them, it would happen when Noctis was free to choose for himself.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

If he had any blood circulation he was pretty sure he’d be blushing as he realised what Prompto meant. He knew if Prompto wanted him to, he’d be begging for him to do that. The fact he stopped Noctis from continuing just showed how different Prom was from the other vampires in Niflheim. He knew that the attraction he’d felt that night had been after Prompto had gotten into his head, but he was hardly the first time he’d danced with another guy. He thought if they’d really just met dancing, or anywhere really, that he’d like Prompto. He looked down, feeling ashamed, he was drawn to Prompto, he knew that. “Sorry.”

 

“Noct,” Prompto whispered, nudging his head up again. “There’s nothing for you to be sorry for. It’s my fault, I like you, ever since I saw your file,” he admitted, confusing Noctis. “I’m sorry for influencing you.”

 

Oh… was he? Noctis closed his eyes, focusing. “You’re not…not any more than normal,” he finally said. “I can feel it when you do, like when you showed me Specs and Gladio. I can’t feel that now.”

 

“Noct, not even two weeks ago you wanted to hate me,” Prompto reminded him and Noctis looked away, he was right.

 

When he had remembered who he was, he had wanted to hate Prompto for stealing his life, for turning him into a monster, but…they weren’t monsters. Being a vampire wasn’t anything like he had been taught. He wasn’t consumed by thirst, ready to drain whoever passed by. If that was true then he would have attacked Gladio and Iggy. His heart no longer beat, but that didn’t mean he had changed, he was still Noctis. He just had a liquid diet now, he hadn’t killed anyone, he didn’t want to kill anyone or hurt them…well outside of those in charge in Niflheim. The bond between them drew him to Prompto, made him want to please him but he…he didn’t want to hate him anymore. He shifted to sit in front of Prompto and reached out to take his hands. “Prom?”

 

“Yeah?” Their fingers laced together so easily.

 

“I don’t want to hate you anymore. You could have abandoned me once you were free and no one would blame you for that. You didn’t, you looked after me, all three of us, kept us from being discovered. Even if Dad had followed the law, if I’d been found like that it would have caused a lot of trouble. Everything you’ve done has been to take care of us.” He squeezed Prompto’s hands, wondering absently what they would feel like to a human, would their skin be cold? Would his Dad hug him one day and realise he was a walking corpse? “I understand you had no choice in turning me and I don’t blame you. You aren’t a bad person Prompto, you’re doing your best in a mess of circumstances. I like you Prom, not just because you’re my Sire, but because you’re a good person.” He freed a hand to gently touch Prompto’s cheek.

 

“I wish…” Prompto leant into his touch. “I can’t Noct…not while you’re so tightly bound to me.”

 

“So we wait a century or so?” he asked.

 

“Doesn’t have to be that long, it can be voluntarily severed, by me, sooner than that.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. Not yet though, it’s too dangerous for you. But in a few decades, I can let you go, be your own vampire,” he offered a shaky smile and Noctis smiled back.

 

The idea of losing the link to him was scary but he also knew it would happen eventually. He bit his lip and then darted in to kiss Prompto. “I’m glad they sent you, not anyone else.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Noctis curled back into his arms, content, he could wait. What was a few decades to a vampire?

 

When Gladio left the tent he smiled at the sight of the two of them curled together. Noctis had been so lonely, even with them and Master had been even more alone, they deserved to be happy.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor parked and got out, looking around. They’d picked a good meeting spot, no easy ambush spots, good sightlines. He’d switched cars at Hammerhead, not wanting anyone to track him or notice a car from Insomnia so far from the city. He wasn’t visibly armed, but it would take a split second to call his katana from the Armiger if necessary. He prayed it wouldn’t be necessary, that this wasn’t a trap, that there was still something of the boy he had helped raise in the vampire he had become.

 

He knew vampires were incredible fast and yet he was still startled when he turned back from scanning the area to see a hooded figure, body hidden from the sunlight. He studied what he could see, and it matched, but was it? “Noctis?” he called out and the figure moved over to the limited shade offered by a tree before pulling back the hood to reveal spiky black hair.

 

He took a breath to steady himself and then approached the tree, taking in the changes as he got closer. Noctis had never really been tanned but now his skin was pale, too pale. Cor was careful not to make eye contact and Noctis remained still, letting him look him over.

 

“Do I look that different?” Noctis asked and even his voice was different, smoother, all last traces of childhood gone from it.

 

“It is noticeable,” Cor admitted, shifting so that his taller form helped block the remaining sunlight, getting a brief smile from the Prince.

 

“Thanks, first time I’ve been out when the sun is. I…I didn’t realise it would be this bad,” he ducked his head and kicked at a loose stone, behaviour that matched what he would expect from Noctis. “Is Dad okay, Cor?”

 

“Better since you called,” Cor could admit to that easily enough.

 

Noctis flinched and he wondered what the Prince had heard in his tone. “You’re safe Uncle Cor, I’d never hurt you.”

 

“Noctis would never hurt me,” Cor agreed, and the vampire flinched back, huddling in it’s jacket.

 

“I am Noctis. I can still feel the magic of the Crystal. I’m still me. Yeah, I can smell your blood, hear your heart but that doesn’t mean I’d ever try to feed from you. I’m not a monster Uncle Cor.” Noctis took a step closer and Cor stood his ground. He lifted a hand and Cor fought not to flinch from the cold skin as fingers gently traced his cheek. This close, he’d never get to his sword in time should Noctis attack. He realised that Noctis was purposely not trying to meet his gaze, to put him at ease? “Look,” he stepped back and summoned the Engine Blade from the Armiger before releasing it again. “Please,” Noctis whispered, pleading for acceptance that Cor wasn’t sure if he could give.

 

_TBC…_


	5. ch5

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 5**

“Noctis would never hurt me,” Cor agreed, and Noctis couldn’t help flinching back, huddling in his jacket.

 

“I am Noctis. I can still feel the magic of the Crystal. I’m still me. Yeah, I can smell your blood, hear your heart but that doesn’t mean I’d ever try to feed from you. I’m not a monster Uncle Cor.” He took a cautious step closer and Cor stood his ground. He lifted a hand and caught the minute movement that was Cor fighting not to flinch from his fingers, gently tracing the warm cheek. Guess that answered the question of whether or not his skin felt cold. He could almost feel Cor coming to the realisation that he was too close, that he’d never be able to call his sword fast enough if Noctis went for his throat. Noctis purposely avoided even trying to meet his gaze  as he stepped back. “Look,” he stepped back and summoned the Engine Blade from the Armiger before releasing it again. “Please,” Noctis whispered, pleading for acceptance. If Cor couldn’t accept him then what would that mean for him ever going home?

 

“Where are the others?” Cor asked warily, not taking his eyes off him.

 

“Close,” he promised. “Didn’t want to crowd you,” he shoved his hands in his pockets, partly to keep them away from the sun and partly to make it so any attack would be slowed, hoping that would help. He chewed at his lip, not sure what to do or say next. He ended up moving back, perching on a rock, legs crossed at the ankles, making himself vulnerable.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor watched as the vampire did everything he could to be as little threat as possible. He wanted to believe it was real, that this was Noctis who would never harm him and not a vampire trying to lull him into a false sense of security. Knowing there was another vampire there, an older one, did not help him relax. He wanted this to be Noctis and he acted so much like him, but how could he be sure? He had to, he had to tell Regis if this was truly his son, that he was worth making contact and changing laws for. His word would either break his friend or give him hope. “How are you feeding?” he asked bluntly and Noctis blinked, surprised by the question.

 

“Animal blood as well as from Gladio and Iggy.”

 

“You’re feeding from your friends?” Cor demanded. “And don’t say they volunteered, not when there’s an older vampire with you.”

 

“We both know they would for me,” Noctis shot back at him before looking away. “I have to have some human blood, I’m too young to drink only something else. I don’t hurt them! I only take a little and never too close together.”

 

“There are places to get bagged human,” Cor pointed out and Noctis nodded.

 

“We’ve been hiding from the Hunters; we haven’t figured out where to go yet. Especially since I’m rather recognisable.”

 

Cor nodded, while Noctis had never been the most public of figures, especially for a Prince, his image had been wide spread from the public events he had attended. They did not want Niflheim to try and take him while he was so undefended. Two vampires and two humans would be easily overcome should the Empire send a force after them. that reminded him, “Your Father would like a photo.”

 

“Proof of unlife?” he tried to joke but nodded.

 

Cor pulled out the special camera and Noctis shrugged out of the jacket since the sun had moved closer to the horizon, leaving him more in shadow. Cor took several photos, some close ups of his face, others showing his full body, before returning the camera to the Armiger.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stayed still for the photos, wondering how his Dad would react to them, to how he’d changed. “Uncle Cor?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Was Dad serious? About the law and approaching the others in the city?”

 

“He is.”

 

“Oh…” he slipped his jacket back on. “You won’t let him do anything dangerous, right?”

 

“Of course not,” Cor stated, his job was to keep the King safe and they both knew it.

 

“Does he blame me?” he asked softly, not sure if he wanted to know.

 

“For what?” Cor’s voice gentler than before.

 

“This…for getting turned. We were just having fun; the club wasn’t in one of the dangerous areas.”

 

“From what you said on the phone, you were targeted. That was not your fault. Perhaps there was more you could have done to ensure your safety, but nothing can be done about it now. If anything, he feels guilty that you were targeted because of him.”

 

“I don’t blame him, you’ll make sure he knows that, won’t you?” Noctis pleaded, he didn’t want his Dad to feel guilty.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That was so much the Prince he knew, to not want Regis to blame himself. “Where is your Sire?” he asked and Noctis glanced away, shoulders slumping when he didn’t answer.

 

“He’s watching,” he admitted, not surprising.

 

“I want to meet him,” Cor told him and then fought not to jump as another figure was beside Noctis. A hood was lowered to reveal a head of messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he even had freckles. He looked like a teenager, totally unthreatening. Except for his being a vampire. He must have been turned younger than Noctis was. “Prompto, I presume?”

 

“Yes sir,” he answered, and Cor watched as Noctis shifted closer to the other vampire, without seeming to notice he was doing it. He also avoided making eye contact with Cor, which was nice.

 

“How old are you?” he couldn’t help asking and the blonde shrugged.

 

“Twenty one or so. I thought you’d be taller.”

 

“Prompto!” Noctis hissed in embarrassment and the blonde ducked his head.

 

“Sorry,” he offered and then looked up. “Gladio and Ignis are over there.” He tossed binoculars at Cor, pointing to the west.

 

Cor cautiously looked where he had pointed, seeing the two young men in the distance. They looked very different in casual clothing, Ignis’ hair un-styled, but it was definitely them. That was smart, keeping the two humans well away from him to ensure he couldn’t grab them. Clarus had been upset after speaking with his son, saying he was different, and he could think of several reasons for that with a vampire involved. Maybe it was reckless, but he needed to see for himself that they were not monsters, that they could control themselves, so he moved his hand, letting the jagged bit of metal in his pocket cut into the flesh, feeling the blood well up immediately.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis frowned as Cor moved and then he smelt it…blood. His nostrils flared at the intoxicating scent, he could feel his fans extend, eyes going dark and he forced himself to stop breathing, closing his eyes, hands balling into fists.

 

“Easy Noct,” he heard his Sire murmur to him. “Just relax and ignore it.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto shot a glare at Cor as he moved so that he was between the man and Noctis, gently cupping his face in his hands as he talked him down. “That’s it, ignore the smell, focus on me.”

 

“Prom….” Noctis whined in need and Prompto stepped closer, wrapping an arm around him, guiding his head down.

 

“It’s okay, take what you need,” he offered, fingers moving to run through dark hair and then he felt the sharp sting of fangs sinking into his skin.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor swallowed, watching as Noctis changed before his eyes, blue eyes black, fangs extended but he also remained frozen in place as his eyes closed. Then Prompto moved between them, talking softly to Noctis before pulling him close. It took a few seconds for Cor to realise what was happening….Noctis was feeding from his Sire right in front of him! He grabbed a potion and healed his hand. It wasn’t long at all before Noctis pulled back and he saw the blood on his lips until Noctis licked them, cleaning it off.

 

“Sorry,” Noctis mumbled, making sure his face was clean. He then looked up at Cor who found himself stating into dark blue eyes before he realised what he was doing but it was Noctis who quickly shifted his gaze. “Please don’t do that again.”

 

“What were you thinking?” Prompto snapped at him and Cor tensed. “He’s not even three weeks old! The scent of fresh blood…you’re lucky he didn’t go for your throat,” the vampire told him coldly even as he held Noctis, running a hand up and down his back, soothing him. “You did wonderfully Noct, so proud of you,” he told the younger vampire.

 

“I…I nearly…”

 

“But you didn’t, you managed to hold on. That’s amazing, I’ve never seen a vampire as young as you hold back around fresh blood.”

 

Cor watched them, feeling a flash of guilt for putting Noctis through that. Maybe it had been cruel, but he’d had to test them. He had seen Noctis fight his instincts and hunger, denying himself something he craved… “I’m sorry Noctis. I had to be sure.”

 

Noctis looked up at him again. “Uncle Cor?” his voice was timid, something Cor hadn’t heard in years.

 

He took a breath and then held his hand out to his Prince. He saw Noctis’ eyes go wide and then he was taking a slow step away from his Sire and towards him. A cold hand slowly settled against his own and he stepped in to hug the boy. Noctis was stiff in his arms for a second before crumpling into him, clinging, head buried against his chest. His grip was almost tight enough to hurt but Cor said nothing about it. If what Prompto had snarled at him was right, then it likely also took time to get control of his new strength and senses. “I’m sorry Noctis,” he whispered as the boy clung to him, sobbing. “It’s alright,’ he soothed, a hand moving to run through silky black hair.

 

“I want to go home,” Noctis whispered after a while and Cor tightened his grip.

 

“You will, one day,” he promised. He glanced up at Prompto, able to see the sadness on his face in the deepening darkness.

 

“Daemons will start showing up soon,” the vampire warned.

 

Cor nodded and began disentangling Noctis from himself. “Call your Father again soon,” he whispered and Noctis nodded.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Uncle Cor?” Noctis looked up at him and Cor looked down, meeting his eyes. He was shocked but then he smiled at the trust he was being shown. He knew Cor was one of the most suspicious people he knew, for him to risk making eye contact was beyond his wildest hopes. “You’ll make sure Dad looks after himself?”

 

“Of course,” Cor promised. “You boys look after each other, I expect all three of you to come home one day with your new friend.”

 

Noctis couldn’t help grinning at the idea that they’d all be able to go back to Insomnia one day. Even if he couldn’t be King one day, he just wanted to go home to his Dad. “We will,” he promised. Cor nodded and moved away, back to the car. “Drive safe.”

 

“You boys get to cover too,” Cor called back and Noctis waved before he followed Prompto to go pick up Gladio and Iggy to head back to their camp ground.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis held Iggy close, a hand rubbing his back as he gently suckled the wound in his throat, the small feed form Prompto earlier hadn’t been enough to deal with the thirst that Cor had caused. Iggy clung to him, making soft noises of pleasure, eyes half closed. Prompto lay behind Iggy, gently stroking his hair. Ignis was squirming between them as Prompto ensured he felt only pleasure from the feeding. Noctis slowly moved a hand down Ignis’s body, unsure, but then he felt Prompto’s hand over his, encouraging him to help Iggy feel even better. He lapped at the wound with his tongue, sealing it as Ignis gasped and writhed as Noctis touched him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis sat in his quarters, nursing a glass of brandy as he waited for Cor to return. Cor had to return, if he didn’t…no, he would not even consider it. Noctis would never let harm come to the man he saw as an uncle, who had helped raise him, had shown him how to hold his first sword. As much as he loathed the idea though, he had to accept the fact that his son may no longer be the boy he had raised, the son he loved. His Sire was an agent of Niflheim, rogue or loyal they had no way of knowing, and he had total control of Noctis.

 

The doors opened and he looked up, barely breathing, only to relax as the two men he trusted most walked in. There was no sign of injury, healed or not, on his uniform. “Cor?”

 

His Marshal pulled the special camera from the Armiger and tossed it to him. Regis realised his hands were trembling as he turned it on and there, on the screen, was Noctis. He closed his eyes as relief poured through him and then opened his eyes to look at the photos. Cor had taken several, headshots and full body portraits. They’d obviously been taken outside, Noctis holding a jacket in one hand, dressed in some of the little clothing he owned that wasn’t black. It was definitely his son and yet at the same time, changed. His skin was pale, flawless, facial features changed slightly…older, like he’d finally lost that little bit of childhood that had clung to him. his lips were a darker, richer red, his hair a little thicker, still black and spikey though a little longer too, maybe. He was beautiful, he looked so much like his Mother. “He’s alright?” he finally looked up to find that Cor was sitting on the opposite couch with a glass of whisky.

 

“He seems to be. He was very concerned about how you’re dealing with this; he doesn’t want you doing anything stupid. I met his Sire, Prompto. He looks even younger than Noctis, but he does seem to genuinely care about Noctis. I tested them, to get an idea if what I was seeing was genuine.”

 

“What did you do?” Clarus demanded,  remembering well the trouble that Cor had gotten into when he was younger.

 

In answer Cor pulled the metal from his pocket. “Cut my hand. It had an instant effect on Noctis, but he managed to hold himself back until Prompto got between us. He was very gentle with him, holding him, he even let him feed from him to calm him down. I used a potion to heal the wound.”

 

Regis sat back, head in his hands. Cor had risked his life to test his son and Noctis had almost gone for him.

 

“It’s him Regis, he’s still Noctis, I’m sure of it. Every reaction was pure Noct, even the guilt over nearly attacking me and he did fight to remain still once he smelt the blood. I only saw Gladio and Ignis from a distance, but they looked healthy. Noctis wanted you to know that he doesn’t blame you for him being targeted, he was worried you’d blame him for what’s happened.”

 

“No…it isn’t his fault. Niflheim is to blame and no one else,” Regis said, and Cor nodded.

 

“I told him you didn’t blame him, not sure he fully believed him. He’s promised to call again. I’m pretty sure they’re living rough at the moment. Noctis admitted that they haven’t risked any towns because they’re worried Noctis will be recognised.”

 

“We need to find a way to get supplies to them,” Regis said, and Cor nodded.

 

“Noctis proved he can still use magic; he summoned his sword to prove it. Can you use that?” Cor suggested.

 

Regis frowned, he knew Noctis’ retainers could use his Armiger and pull items the others had placed within it. Could he do the same? They’d never tried it and he couldn’t remember reading anything that suggested it. “I’ll give it a try, send a note.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio sat beside Ignis who was lying back in Noctis’ arms, Prompto kneeling in front of him, holding his hands.

 

“It’s alright Iggy, just let it come, close your eyes and let the memories gently rise up and fill your mind,” Prompto murmured softly.

 

Ignis’ eyes fell shut, his body limp in Noctis’ arms, as he obeyed his Master’s commands. Memories began slowly rising from where they had been buried deep. He whimpered, hands flexing in Prompto’s and Noctis nuzzled at him, silently trying to comfort him.

 

“it’s alright, it’s not scary or painful,” Prompto soothed, kissing the back of Ignis’ hand and Ignis relaxed again. “When they’re all back you can open your eyes again. We’re all here for you.”

 

Ignis sighed, head lolling against Noctis’ chest but then green eyes slowly fluttered open to meet the bright blue of his Master.

 

_TBC…_


	6. ch6

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 6**

Ignis sighed, head lolling against Noctis’ chest but then green eyes slowly fluttered open to meet the bright blue of his Master. His Master, Prompto, and he knew the arms supporting him belonged to his Prince, to Noctis. The Prince he had failed but then was it failure if they were with Master? Those back in Insomnia would surely see it as such…but did they really matter anymore?

 

“Iggy?”

 

“Yes Master?” he asked, dropping his eyes from his Master’s. A cold hand caressed his cheek and he leant into the touch, enjoying the contact.

 

“Do you remember now?” he asked gently.

 

“Yes Master, I remember.” He felt a hand in his hair, and he knew it was Noct, pressing into the touch. The body pressed against his, side by side was Gladio and he let their fingers tangle together. He felt so safe and loved, he’d never felt this depth of emotion before and he never wanted it to end. He could feel his Master in his mind, and it felt so wonderful, to know he’d never truly be alone again. He knew he once would have feared this and it seemed so silly, then again not all vampires were like Master. He could remember how he had been since leaving the city and he wasn’t mad at being left with no memories, through it all he had been safe and loved, who could ask for more?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Crowe Altius hesitantly entered the King’s office, unsure why she had been summoned. Kingsglaive got their orders from Drautos who got his from the King or Council, the King didn’t summon a member. Yet she had been summoned by name, had she done something wrong? She stopped before the desk and saluted her King.

 

“Mage Altius,” he greeted. “You are from Galahd, correct?”

 

“Yes, your Majesty.” As were many of the Glaive and a lot of refugees within the city. Did this have something to do with the search they’d been called out on a few weeks back?

 

“I have a message I need passed on; I assume if you do not know someone directly then you know someone who does.” He lifted a formal envelope from his desk, clearly embossed with his personal seal.

 

“Your Majesty?”

 

“The Wolves of Galahd, I am aware that they came into the city with the rest of the refugees. I wish this message to reach whoever is in charge of them. You have my word that this in in no way a trap.” He held the envelope out to her.

 

Crowe wanted to bolt, to panic…but she was a mage and she knew better. Panic and magic did not mix after all. What could he want with them? They had been so careful when they came to the city, hidden amongst the human refugees who would never give them up. Insomnia may fear them, but to the people of Galahd they were protectors, they had taken the heaviest casualties in defending their people from the Empire and few had managed to escape. She wanted to deny knowing anyone who could even find them…but she had to have been approached for a reason, a trap? The King swore it wasn’t. They’d tried to keep it quiet, but some of the Glaive had realised who they were searching for, did he wish the wolves help to try and find the Prince? If they helped…it could expose them but…maybe it could also help? If they were seen to be able to control themselves, to do good for the people? She slowly reached out and took the envelope, praying she wasn’t making a massive mistake and endangering a lot of people.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx looked up as Crowe walked in, able to smell the anxiety coming off her easily. She was dressed casually too, which was odd since he was sure she was working today. She spotted him in the dim lighting of the small out of the way bar and headed over, obviously relieved to see him. As soon as she was close enough he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close, nose buried in her braided bun, picking up more scents, some familiar, some not. He felt her press something into his hand as she drew back and he glanced down, seeing an envelope. Then his eyes went wide, even he recognised the Royal Seal.

 

“The King swears it isn’t a trap,” she murmured as they went to the bar and he poured her a drink.

 

He slipped it into an inner, secure, pocket, while he trusted most of those who frequented the bar, they did occasionally get an outsider stop by for a drink. “Want something to eat?”

 

“Nah, was planning to go home and crash since I’ve got some time off, though I might wander for a while too,” she shrugged. “Libertus around?”

 

“Sleeping since he’s taking the late shift.”

 

She mock sighed, “guess I shouldn’t wake him up then.”

 

Nyx laughed, shaking his head, braids swaying. They didn’t see enough of her anymore, she always seemed to be on the frontlines. He wished she hadn’t signed up to the Glaive, knew Libertus really hated that she had, but she had the aptitude for magic and the more Galahd close to the Crown, the safer the rest of them were. She saw it as her duty to her people since they had refused to add her to the pack as more than family. Neither of them were willing to inflict that pain on her, no matter how much she had begged while they were still in Galahd and then on the road to Insomnia. He tossed a plate of skewers down the bar to her and she grinned, digging in, staying a while in case she had been watched before leaving to wander the area.

 

He did wonder if the King would remember him, from when he had saved his life as a child or when they had negotiated for them to live in Insomnia. He poured a drink for a customer and nearly chuckled, had Regis known who he was, that the last King of Galahd had stood in rags with a group before his court that day.

 

By the time he finished his shift it was 2am and he waved at Libertus before heading back to his apartment…well, room really. It was a tiny room plus bathroom in a ramshackle old building, but it was his and it was home now. He tossed his jacket and collapsed on his bed, pulling the envelope out. He ran his fingers over it, taking in the scents that lingered, Regis and Crowe, no one else. He broke the seal and took out the heavy paper within, reading the letter, eyes going wide. Was this real? Insomnia’s laws were strict, it was why he had kept his people hidden, never offering their help officially, although when Crowe had told him of the search the other week he’d hit the streets with Libertus and a few others, unofficially helping the search for the Prince. They hadn’t found anything, the scents too degraded, except for at a fancy apartment building which he assumed was where the Prince’s apartment was.

 

So why seek a meeting with them? Was he….no, surely he wasn’t going to actually listen? Could he risk going? The letter granted safe passage for up to four, including him, not that he was named, just listed as the leader of the wolves. Normally he’d take Lib but his opinion of Regis and what Nyx had been forced to allow to ensure their people had sanctuary…well it would be better not to put the two in the same room. Should he go alone rather than risk anyone else?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched curiously as Prompto held Gladio close, his mouth sealed over the artery in his throat, drinking deeply. It felt different to watch now, with his memories returned. He understood more of what he was seeing now that he knew what Prompto and Noctis were, he knew that before he would have been disgusted and even scared. The idea of letting someone drink his blood would have made him ill and yet now…now he craved the feel of fangs in his throat, a cool body holding him close. As if summoned by his thoughts, cool hands settled on his hips and he leant back against the smaller body, humming softly, content as Noctis drew him close, he knew it wasn’t to feed though, he’d given blood too recently to give more.

 

“Iggy?” Noct murmured in his ear and Ignis lifted a hand to lie over Noct’s.

 

“Yes?” he answered, feeling Noct turn his hand, letting their fingers twine together.

 

“Do you hate me, even a little?”

 

The question shocked him, and he turned to face Noct, staring at him with wide eyes. “Hate you?” he didn’t understand, how could Noct think he could ever hate him?

 

“For all this, if you hadn’t been with me you’d be safe, home in the city, not out here having to hide form Hunters and Niflheim.”

 

He shook his head in denial. “No…No Noct,” he leant forward, resting his forehead against Noct’s. “I could never hate you,” he swore. “It’s never just been duty that has kept me at your side. I would rather be here than anywhere else.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Yeah, but that’s because you’re bound to Prompto, you can’t want to be anywhere else,” Noct whispered. He knew Prompto did his best not to influence him, but they were different, they were still human, in some ways more tightly bound to Prom than he was. The bond between them would eventually break even without Prompto willingly breaking it. The bond between Prom and them…it would never break; they were bound to his will and ‘life’. He went to step back but Ignis reached out, hands on his waist and Noctis froze, not breathing as he looked up into green eyes. One thing he had noticed was that Iggy rarely took the initiative to do things anymore, waiting to be told what to do instead but here he was reaching out to touch him. he lifted a hand to rest against Iggy’s cheek and he leant into the touch. There was never any hesitation, no sign of flinching from cold skin, when he touched Iggy and Gladio, not like he’d seen from Cor.

 

Warm lips pressed against cold and he gasped, eyes going wide as Iggy kissed him. He let his eyes fall closed, kissing Iggy back gently, not wanting to pressure him. he felt Iggy’s grip tighten on his waist and he moved his own hands to Ignis’ shoulders. Iggy pulled away, needing to breath and Noctis opened his eyes, searching green ones and Ignis smiled at him, looking almost shy. It still seemed weird to see his hair un-styled and without his glasses, no suite or black in sight, it made him look younger, more vulnerable and it made Noct want to keep him safe. “Iggy,” he whispered, hands gently gliding down his arms and then back up and Ignis shifted even closer.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto soothed a tired Gladio into a restful sleep and then looked up to see Iggy and Noct kissing, Ignis holding Noct’s hips, pressing closer to his body, and he smiled at the sight. He could feel Noct’s desire but also hesitancy, not wanting to take advantage. Ignis too radiated desire, a need to please, but also love….a long standing love for the boy he had watched grow to a man, not a romantic love back then, but it could be now. He gently nudged Noctis’ mind, letting him feel what Ignis felt through him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis froze as he felt Prompto in his mind and then foreign emotions flowed through him and it took him a few seconds to realise what Prompto was doing. This was Iggy….what Ignis felt for him and he couldn’t help pulling him closer, until their bodies were flush against each other, seeing Iggy’s cheeks colour slightly. He smiled softly and then leant in to kiss him, keeping it gentle, undemanding. Ignis’ lips parted beneath his and he heard a soft moan of pleasure even as hands moved from resting on his waist to wrapping around him. Noctis didn’t really know what he was doing, just following instinct as he deepened the kiss, even as he struggled to remember to mind his strength. “Iggy,” he panted as he pulled back, why was he panting when he didn’t need to breath anymore? “I..I need you to tell me what you want, not what you think anyone else wants, what you want,” he whispered, hands running up and down his back.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

What he wanted? He didn’t want anything anymore, pleasing his Master made him feel good, like kissing Noct did. No wants, no desires, nothing. But Noct wanted him to tell him what he wanted…maybe…maybe that was the same as what his body craved now? He pressed himself against Noct slowly, it felt good and he bit his lip. He felt another body press against his back and relaxed against it, recognising his Master immediately.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto smiled as Ignis relaxed back against him, feeling his confusion. “It’s okay Iggy,” he murmured and then looked at Noctis over Ignis’ shoulder, only able to do that because Ignis hand slumped since he had a good four inches in height on him. Even Noctis was taller, though only about an inch. He ran his fingers through Ignis’ hair and he melted, being supported by the two of them pressing against him. “Noct, he literally can’t answer that question,” he explained.

 

“What do you mean?” Noct asked even as he gently stroked Iggy’s side.

 

“The bond strips away all desires and wants, he can remember having them but that’s it,” he explained gently. “That he showed initiative in touching and kissing you…that’s the most he can do,” he kissed the side of Ignis’ throat and he whined in response.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Oh…” Noct whispered, he hadn’t realised… “Iggy?”

 

“Mmmn…” green eyes fluttered open and he blinked, focusing on Noctis.

 

“Did…did kissing me feel good?” he asked gently and Prompto stopped the touches to help him focus.

 

Ignis stared at him in confusion for a few moments before managing to clear his head. “Yes,” he whispered.

 

“Does being touched feel good?” Prompto asked him and Iggy nodded.

 

“Do you…do you really love me? I know I never showed how much I appreciate everything you do for me,” Noct whispered.

 

Iggy smiled at him; eyes soft. “Of course I do, you didn’t have to show it, always knew you did.”

 

“Can I kiss you again?” Noct asked nervously, and Iggy’s smile widened even as he nodded. Noct leant up slightly and kissed him again, feeling Ignis almost go limp between them even as his lips parted to let Noct deepen the kiss. Noctis lifted his hands to gently touch him and Ignis whimpered, trembling slightly, eyes closed. He was awed by the reactions his touch could cause. He knew about physical intimacy, but he had never even dated or anything, so this was all new to him. he had to remember to let Iggy breath, to not hurt him accidentally. He vaguely noticed as Prompto wrapped an arm around Iggy’s waist, holding him up.

 

“Let’s move this to the tent,” his Sire murmured and Noctis stepped back, breathing heavily, but he nodded. Prompto picked Iggy up and walked towards the tent, Gladio was asleep by the fire so it was empty.

 

Noctis followed, trembling slightly in anticipation and a little fear. What exactly was going to happen now? He watched as Prom lay Iggy down on the sleeping bags, seeing the way his chest moved rapidly from his breathing, maybe he’d not been as careful as he thought about letting him breath? Iggy turned his head to look at Noctis and he found himself moving to his side at full speed, kneeling beside him. He let his eyes wander over his body before reaching out to touch him, hands skimming over his clothed chest and then slowly lower.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto sat back, observing only. It was obvious that Noct had no experience and so he was staying, just to be safe. Noct was a baby as a vampire and he could tell he was having to remind himself not to use too much strength when touching, to let Iggy breath between kisses. Until he was sure Noct could control himself he would stay, for both their sake. Noct would never forgive himself if he hurt Iggy. It didn’t hurt that they looked really good together as Ignis moaned and gasped, writhing in pleasure as Noct gently opened his shirt to touch his bare skin. He was being very careful not to do anything that would influence either of them, wanting them to feel whatever came naturally.

 

When Noct reached for Iggy’s pants he paused and looked up into pleasure glazed green eyes, obviously searching for any hint of hesitation or other negative reaction but Iggy just lifted his hips. Soon he was lying there, naked, and utterly unashamed, basking in the emotions he could feel from Prompto who couldn’t help letting some of his attraction spill over to Iggy. Noct then paused and Prompto focused on him, surprised when he yanked his own shirt off and then kicked his pants off, lying down beside Iggy.

 

“Noct?” he called, wondering how far he was planning to go and if he’d need to intervene since he doubted Noct’s control was that good yet.

 

“I know what you said, but he shouldn’t be the only one exposed, vulnerable,” Noct answered softly and Prompto frowned at his words, had he been doing the wrong thing in remaining fully clothed when giving a massage or feeding? Was that something he should know?

 

He watched as Noct began to move against Iggy, awkwardly at first, shifting until he found a good position and he smiled when Iggy began moving as well, not even trying to hold back the noises of pleasure.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I don’t like this.”

 

“I am aware of that Clarus,” Regis adjusted his tie and then grasped his walking stick.

 

“It’s too risky,” his Shield and long-time friend argued as they left Regis’ rooms and headed for the garage.

 

“Are you saying that four wolves are beyond your and Cor’s ability should a fight begin? You know the legends surrounding the Wolves of Galahd as well as I do, as long as we offer no violence then no violence will be given. I gave my word that those you come will leave again in peace and I will keep my word,” he nodded to Cor who stood beside the Star, it felt right to use Noctis’ car rather than the Regalia. He got in and Clarus followed, Cor driving.

 

“We have no idea who leads them, if their leaders were slain in the fall of Galahd they may be very different now.”

 

“And yet there have been no attacks and the Galahd immigrant sector is one of the safest. I had to start somewhere in this endeavour, and you insisted I start with a safe group.” The car parked and they got out, heading inside the nondescript building. It may look like any other building, but it could withstand the force of a bomb, had a shelter beneath it and had been used by the Royal family for off the book meetings for over a century.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx recognised the man outside of the specified building, even if he was out of uniform and wearing a cap to hide his military haircut. This was his last chance to change his mind, the appointed time was only a minute away. He’d been careful, his people had been scouting the area for the last few days and there had been no sign of anything like a trap. He slipped from the crowd and approached the Marshal, who recognised him immediately since he had managed to dress as traditionally as he could, hair braided immaculately, beads in place. He wore the deep blue and grey of the hunters of Galahd, the hood of his jacket decorated with a silver horn, purple ribbons falling down his back and pelts of blue-0grey fur on his left sleeve a kukris, forged in Galahd when he came of age, sheathed at his side. His tattoos were subtle, marking his rank among the hunters were subtle and easily overlooked unless you knew his culture. The Kings of Galahd wore no crown or magic ring and he was a King with no land now, but he had the feeling the Marshal had recognised exactly who he was.

 

The man nodded and opened the door for him, following him inside and then leading him to a meeting room.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis stood as Cor opened the door, surprised when only one man entered, taking in his appearance. There was something familiar…and then it hit him, “Nyx Ulric,” he stated, and the man bowed shallowly to him.

 

“King Regis.”

 

He had always wondered what had happened to the boy he had saved; had thought he would join the Glaive if he made it to Insomnia but obviously he had a good reason not to. “Please, be seated, we have much to discuss.” He smiled at the younger man and retook his own seat, Ulric copying him a moment later.

 

_TBC…_


	7. ch7

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 7**

Nyx settled himself in the chair, unable to fully relax. He was in a room with the King, his Shield and the Marshal…a group that could kill him. all he had was the King’s promise of safety, but did that mean much when technically it was illegal for him to even be in the city? A lot of lives depended on him leaving this meeting alive and free and if anything did happen Libertus would never let him live it down. It would take precious minutes for his wolves to reach him should he give the distress signal and none of them had liked that but would not give their identities away unless there was no other choice.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

You didn’t need enhanced senses to realise Ulric was on edge and he couldn’t blame him. The three of them would be a serious threat to a single wolf after all. He set his walking stick aside and leant his elbows on the table. “This is not a trap,” he swore, hoping Ulric’s senses were good enough in human form to pick up the lack of a lie in his scent.

 

“Why have you sought us out?” The younger man asked seriously.

 

“Insomnia was founded as a human city, a refuge for those who could not stand up to the other inhabitants of Eos, but times have changed while we have not,” Regis began. He did not disagree with what the Mystic had done, at the time humans had been badly treated, hunted by the other races for food and slaves. But Lucis was no longer so dangerous, the other species policing themselves, living mostly in harmony. Niflheim was different but it was not right to blame all for the actions of those in power there. His Father had been too focused on the war, letting propaganda and lies flourish among the people to ensure they kept up the fight. “Much as changed since then and yet we have not.”

 

“You think change is needed?”

 

“Those who do not change eventually die,” Regis answered. “I cannot order people to change their beliefs or prejudices, but I can change the laws.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx managed to not let his jaw drop in shock, was he…. “Which laws?”

 

“The ones making it illegal for you and yours to be here,” was the answer.

 

“You want Insomnia to become a legally mixed city?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Is this because of the Prince?” he asked and wished he hadn’t as all three men tensed.

 

“What do you know?” the Shield demanded.

 

“I know that a massive search was launched several weeks ago. That he has not been seen since. I know the Galahdians in the Glaive worked out who they were looking for quickly and that we helped in the search but found nothing.”

 

“Then I must thank you for your efforts,” Regis sounded exhausted and Nyx felt a pang of sympathy for the man. He may be a King, but he was also a father and his son was missing.

 

He could tell the King was hesitating over something, something to do with the Prince? What had happened to the boy? Nyx had seen footage of him over the years, he always seemed awkward, nervous even, but he had heard the talk. The Prince worked at soup kitchens in the refugee sectors, without the press following him, he’d attended public schools and had lived in the city, that he knew to be true since he’d seen the building when trying to track him. He was the people’s Prince, even if the wealthy of Insomnia did not see it. 

 

“Regis,” the Shield stiffened, obviously seeing something in the King’s expression.

 

“If I cannot be honest with a fellow King, then these efforts will fail,” Regis chided his Shield and Nyx straightened slightly.

 

He had not thought Regis would realise who he truly was. The differences in his tattoos were very subtle, then again Regis had been to Galahd.

 

“What?” Lord Amicitia asked and Nyx would swear he heard the Marshal snicker.

 

“Galahd is a monarchy as well,” Leonis commented. “Though its Kings have never worn a crown.”

 

“Why did you not speak for your people upon arrival?”

 

“I was there, with the group who came you. It was decided I would remain hidden since King or no, I am still a wolf. I did not want my status affecting the others.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis nodded at Ulric’s explanation; would he have done any differently to protect his people? Should insomnia fall and he survive it, he would do whatever he had to, to ensure their safety. “An agent of Niflheim infiltrated the city and took my son as well as his retainers,” he said, deciding to trust the younger man. As he watched, Ulric paled slightly in reaction.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,

“An agent, you mean a vampire. Your Majesty… I…I am so sorry,” Nyx stammered, horrified. He did not want to imagine what had happened to the three young men. The best to be hoped for was death, but they would be too useful to the Empire, alive or undead. All they had to do was turn them and they would know everything the boys did. Prince Noctis’ Adviser was known for his intelligence, memory and the fact he attended the highest meetings for the Prince. How much could they learn from him alone? His hands clenched into fists beneath the table, old, painful memories stirring, Selena screaming as fangs sank into her throat and then three days later, seeing her again as she went for Crowe. He’d had no choice…it had been her body, but it had not been his sister. He held onto his control, forcing back the anger at the memories fast enough that he knew his eyes hadn’t flashed. If the King wanted to talk of change then his losing an iota of control could jeopardise that.

 

“Thank you Your Majesty,” Regis nodded, and it felt weird to be called that, not even his own people did, they hadn’t since Niflheim invaded in an effort to keep him and his family safe.

 

“Do you know if they have taken them to Niflheim? If they are still within Lucis my people can track them,” he offered.

 

“I thank you for the offer but for now we are not tracking them. Noctis called me and I have spoken with the agent as well. Cor has met with them in person,” Regis told him, and Nyx looked to the Marshal before standing slowly.

 

“You met with them?” He kept the alarm from his voice as Cor nodded. Was he crazy? People may call him the Immortal but nothing about his scent said anything but human. “May I come closer?” he asked, keeping his body relaxed.

 

“Why?” the Marshal asked, watching him but not alarmed.

 

“To check your scent,” Nyx answered. “Vampiric tricks and powers leave a trace in the victims scent. Even if you believe nothing happened it is very possible your memories were altered. I won’t touch you.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor studied the man standing at the table. He remembered seeing him when the refugees had come to the King. He had been dressed in tattered, ragged clothing then, braids a mess and skinny. Now he was fit and dressed in traditional clothing, elaborate braids in his hair. If he was a man easily intimidated he would find Ulric daunting. He recognised a fellow warrior. Even knowing what he was, he felt no threat from him, blue eyes were calm, and he showed no sign of the wolf being close. “Very well,” he agreed, remaining still as Ulric approached.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He took several deep breaths, filtering out the other scents in the room easily, focus fully on the man before him and he was shocked by what he found. Did anyone know? Did Leonis himself know? No…if anyone knew he would not be Marshal of the Crownsguard should anyone suspect his heritage. He would say nothing here; he would need to speak with the man in private somehow. He ignored that for now, looking for the subtle markers. “Nothing,” he finally announced, stepping back to his seat. It didn’t make sense to him at all. They had the Prince and his retainers, why not get the Marshal under control as well?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor leant back against the wall, not showing how relieved he was to hear that. It hadn’t even crossed his mind and he was kicking himself over it. Things had turned out well, but he could have come back an unknowing spy or worse. “The agent was an unwilling participant in events,” he told the younger of the two Kings in the room.

 

Blue eyes focused on him again, sharpening, considering. “Have they been turned?”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis hesitated but it seemed Ulric knew more of vampires than they did, and they needed that knowledge. “Noctis…my son is a vampire now,” he admitted softly, and Ulric focused back on him, he could see the sympathy in his eyes. “He called to say he was sorry that he messed up and they are currently in hiding somewhere in Lucis.”

 

Cor passed the camera over and Nyx looked at the photos, taking in how the Prince had changed with his turning.

 

“His eyes are still blue.”

 

“What do you mean?” Regis asked, confused.

 

“In a lot of new vampires, their eyes change colour.”

 

“His eye briefly went black. I tested him and his…Sire?” he glanced at Nyx who nodded at the terminology. “I cut my hand and Noctis’ eyes changed colour; his fangs appeared too.”

 

“You….” The way Nyx stared at Cor almost made Regis chuckle. “Are you mad?”

 

“Everything I was seeing said that he was still the Noctis I knew. I had to see what would happen. He held himself back, though it was obvious he was struggling, his Sire got between us and let him feed from him while I used a potion.”

 

“You said his Sire was unwilling?”

 

“He was sent here to turn Noctis but to leave him where he would be found, to cause chaos and leave me with the choice to break the law or abandon my son. Minutes after he turned Noctis…his own Sire died, freeing him of the compulsion. He had Ignis gather some of Noct’s belongings as well as his own before taking a car and then leaving the city together. On the phone, Noctis admitted he didn’t remember anything when he first woke, that it took time to remember and then be able to think and focus,” Regis recounted and Ulric leant back in his chair, obviously considering things.

 

Nyx looked at Cor. “What did you think?”

 

“Noctis still has access to the Crystal’s magic, all documentation says that shouldn’t be possible, but I saw him common his sword. He was able to withstand the evening sunlight to an extent as well. He admitted to feeding from his Retainers as well as animals. They’ve been hiding since the Hunters were out in force and they can’t risk Noctis being recognised. His sire is Prompto Argentum…he’s physically younger than Noctis, still a teenager I’d bet. He thinks he’s about twenty one, likely seen as completely expendable in the operation. Prompto was very protective of Noctis, yelled at me for testing him. Noctis just wanted to be sure his Dad was safe and that he didn’t hate him.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx considered it before nodding. “We have some people out in Lucis, we can organise supply drops for them or hand overs if they’re willing to meet in person.” He looked at Regis. “I’m willing to work with you. You saved my life once, gave my people a home. If it wouldn’t have outed me, I would have volunteered for the Glaive. There are other packs in the city, but they steer clear of us. Most are peaceful but there’s some young ones in the worst refugee areas and they aren’t against increasing their numbers or letting loose.”

 

“If a pack wants to live peacefully then I have no issues with them. The others, I would prefer to bring them in alive and try to work out the issues.”

 

“It might work with some of them,” Nyx admitted. “They’re lacking strong leaders, show them you’re strong, that you’re willing to help and stand up for them, some of them will be willing to follow you.”

 

“You don’t want them?”

 

“Packs big enough as it is, and it would be hard to integrate those not from Galahd.”

 

He was surprised when Regis nodded and held his hand out, surprising Nyx, but he took it. By the time Nyx left, they had the beginning of a ‘treaty’ sorted and written.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis grinned as he hung up with his Dad. He’d made contact with the Wolves of Galahad and they had offered to do supply runs for them! It was more than he could have hoped for. He knew it would take a long time for his Dad to change the laws, but it was a very good start. He hugged Prompto hard who chuckled and ruffled his hair. His Dad had picked the best group to start with, even Noctis knew the stories and reputation of the wolves. And he knew plenty of refuges from Galahd since they were in the Glaive and he’d trained with them.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pelna shifted nervously, eyes scanning his surroundings continuously. He wasn’t even technically Galahdan, despite being one of Nyx’s wolves. They had found him, dying, on their trek to Insomnia and he had been given the option to live, he’d taken it. His loyalty lay with his King, with Nyx, though he wore no braids. It was better, made being unnoticed easier. He was used to information missions…not meeting with supposedly friendly vampires! He bit back a yelp as two hooded figures appeared in front of him. “Argentum?” he asked and the shorter nodded. He pulled the bags from the back of his truck. “Blood’s in the cooler, there’s normal food two, clothes in various sized too.”

 

“Thank you,” he offered.

 

Pelna picked up a familiar accent, stiffening slightly. Nyx had to know he was a Niff, right?

 

“You’re really one of the Wolves of Galahad?” Argentum’s companion spoke and his accent was pure Insomnian. He cocked his head slightly and his hood shifted, flashing deep blue eyes and messy black hair, Pelna freezing as he recognised the young vampire.

 

“Your Highness,” he gasped, and Argentum growled, pushing the Prince protectively behind him. Great, a Sire protecting their baby vampire. Pelna quickly looked down and away like he would with an older wolf. “My King obviously knows who you both are and wants it kept quiet, none of us would ever speak out against his wishes,” he swore.

 

“Prom, it’s okay,” the Prince soothed, leaning against his Sire, nuzzling at him. “Thank you for the supplies.”

 

“King Regis gave our people a home, even if he didn’t know we were among them.” he reached into his pocket slowly and drew out a bit of paper and a pen, scribbling his number down before putting it into the top a bag. “My number, you can call me direct when you need more supplies.” He bowed to the young Prince and then nodding to Argentum before heading back to his truck and getting in. No wonder Nyx was taking the risk of helping a vampire. The Prince…how had this been kept from the public? This had to be why King Regis had approached them, he was looking for a way to bring his son home. Maybe he was crazy to give them his number, but he trusted his King, if he wanted contact with them then it had to be safe. Not like either could do anything to him, being a wolf made him immune to vampire powers and if he was harmed or killed they’d be hunted down by the others.

_TBC…_


	8. ch8

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 8**

Regis sat at his desk, staring out at the city, which was still active, despite the late hour. His meeting with young King Nyx had gone better than he could have imagined. Not that he had imagined meeting the King of Galahd when he had offered a meeting to the Wolves. He did wonder how that had happened, had all of the Kings been Wolves? He knew that their leadership did not follow a family line, so perhaps Ulric had been a wolf first and then later chosen as King. He had been chosen young; he’d been maybe twenty at most when he had come to Insomnia. That was one group of immigrants he wanted to improve conditions for. He was relying on their aid to contact the other packs within the city, especially the more wild ones as he could not send the Crownsguard to do so without bloodshed or someone leaking what was going on.

 

He knew the Council was getting curious about his actions and that sooner or later he would have to speak with them. There were times he wondered at the wisdom in having the Council, there hadn’t always been one, it had been formed three hundred years before, when an underaged King had taken the Throne. They should have stood down once he was of age, but they hadn’t the Sovereign’s power was meant to be absolute, chosen by the Crystal and the Astrals.

 

Noctis was still linked to the Crystal, could still use magic, which meant he was still in line as heir to the Throne. He did wonder why. It was a deeply kept secret, but he was not the first Royal to be turned or infected, all of those had lost their connection. Why was Noctis different? Could the Prophecy….

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto put the sword down and collapsed on the ground, if he needed to breath he’d be panting. Gladio lowered his own blade, smiling at him. It had been Ignis’ idea, a comment one evening while he was cooking (Gladio was very happy that Ignis was able to cook again), but he had mentioned keeping their skills fresh, for their own protection and their Master’s. Then Noctis had asked Prompto what he knew about fighting and he’d been forced to admit he had been trained some in hand to hand but mostly in various firearms. Gladio had then suggested teaching Prompto how to fight with a blade and he’d agreed. He was very, very glad he was a vampire because if he was human he would be very sore. He felt arms wrap around him and smiled, leaning back into Noctis who rested his chin on Prompto’s shoulder.

 

“And he’s been doing that to me since I was seven,” Noct told him.

 

“You have my eternal condolences,” Prompto promised and Noct laughed, cuddling against him and Prompto cuddled back. He would never turn Noctis away from physical affection, he just had to be careful not to influence him or let things go further. He had promised to release Noctis once it was safe for them both and he would, but he would never let him know how much that day scared him. Noctis swore he didn’t hate him…but would that change once the bond was broken? As time passed and it became more apparent just what he had lost in being turned?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor read the message the young Glaive had slipped him in the hall, pondering the contents. He was curious, why would the wolf want to see him? He could see no reasoning behind a trap, not with the treaty in the works between him and Regis. Why ask to see him though, and alone?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Iggy leant over Noctis, eyes taking in the expanse of cool, pale, skin. He’d seen Noctis in various stages of undress almost all his life, but he’d never gotten to just sit and take it all in. They were both naked and he felt no shame in it, but he could tell that if Noct could still blush he’d be red cheeked. Prompto and Gladio were nearby but not hovering and he knew Prompto was keeping an eye on them to ensure Noctis remained in control enough to not hurt him. They all knew Noct would never willingly hurt them, but he wasn’t even two months old as a vampire yet. All of the scars Ignis knew were gone, including the mass on Noct’s lower back from the daemon attack and following surgery. Vampires did not scar easily, and the transformation had removed those gained in life.

 

“Iggy,” Noct whispered, fighting the urge to cover himself.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he reached out to run a hand down Noct’s side, feeling him shiver at his touch. It felt good, touching Noct like this, something he never would have dreamed of doing before. Noct had been unsure with the fact that he desired nothing himself, though Iggy saw little difference in how he was now and before when he did his best to ensure Noct’s needs were met before his own. This was his way of trying to equalise things between them, to lie still on the sleeping bag while Iggy looked at him and touched where he chose. He could make a choice, if given options and so he chose to keep gently caressing Noct’s sides, hearing his breathing hitch despite the fact he didn’t technically need to breath anymore. He tenderly explored every inch, watching as Noct fought to remain still, hands gripping the bag tight. He leant in for a kiss which Noct eagerly gave, a hand finally leaving the bag to run through his hair.

 

It was very different with Noct, he did not immediately know what he wanted from him, not like with Master who was in his mind all of the time. He always knew what Master wanted but with Noct he had to use what he knew about him as well as the clues from his body, actions, and words to work out what it was he wanted. He also knew Noct was inexperienced, outside of some teenage crushes that he had never acted on. Thankfully he had a life time of knowledge when it came to Noct. The hand not keeping him up over Noct moved lower down the Prince’s body. He watched Noct’s face as he writhed under his touch, amazed that he could give him so much pleasure that his eyes were going vampire black.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor stared at the young King who was waiting in the small room for him, deep in the Galahd immigrant sector and received a slight smile in response.

 

“Wasn’t sure you’d come,” he admitted.

 

“Your note said you needed to speak with me about something important,” Cor answered, and Nyx nodded.

 

“Your scent.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“I told the truth, there is no sign of vampiric interference, but I did leave something out. Just not sure if you’re aware of it or not.”

 

“Aware of what exactly?” Cor demanded in concern, what could he possibly have picked up? Was he ill and hadn’t realised it?

 

“Well…how well do you know your family tree?” Nyx hedged, obviously nervous.

 

“Pure Insomnian on my Father’s side going back as far as can be traced. Immigrants on the other side, from Cleigne as far as I know. What is this about?” he demanded. The only reason there’d been no complaints over his joining Regis on his trip all those years ago and then being named Marshal was because of his Father’s family. Not that Regis would have listened, but it had kept complaints to a minimum, these days he was simply too good at his job and too famous for anything to be said.

 

“Guess it’s on her side then. Look, I don’t know if I should be the one telling you…but you’ve got someone in your family that’s, not quite human.”

 

Cor froze in shock. He’d heard a lot of things over the years, but no one had ever claimed that. he barely remembered his Mother, had never met any of her family either. “Just say it,” he bit out.

 

“Fey, you’ve got a member of the Fey in your family somewhere. A few generations back but it’s there if you know what to look for. It probably helps account for your legend, you’re likely harder to kill than a pure human, and maybe at least partially immune to vampire powers or even being infected by a were. Don’t quote me on that though.”

 

Fey? No wonder he’d wanted to meet alone. They weren’t treated as badly as most non-humans, but there was still prejudice. Could he believe him? what would he gain from lying though?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“You sure?” Prompto asked as he knelt in front of Noctis.

 

“Positive,” he promised, taking Prompto’s hands in his. Usually there were oaths involved, there was a whole ceremony, but he saw no point in it now. They weren’t sure it would even work, yes, Noctis could still use magic but that didn’t mean he could still share it. “It’s safer if you can access it,” Noct smiled and then reached out for his magic, feeling it hum through him, down his arms and into his hands, the air around their clasped hands glowing blue and sparkling, sinking into Prompto’s hands and he gasped, eyes wide, flickering black briefly. “It worked!” he grinned at his stunned Sire.

 

“Now you just need to learn how to summon items from the Armiger,” Iggy smiled.

 

“It’s easy, we’ll teach you,” Gladio agreed.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pelna parked his truck and got out, scanning the area. It had become a bit of a game; he would try to spot them before they could appear in front of him to startle him. “Gotcha!” He laughed, spotting the figures and he heard them laugh before they moved and appeared in front of him. “How’re you doing?” he asked as he grabbed the bags from the truck and then the Prince was there, helping. He’d never thought he’d meet Prince Noctis and yet now he had met and talked with him several times.

 

“Okay,” Noctis told him. “Thanks for the books last trip, Gladio was driving us nuts without anything to read,” he grinned and Pelna chuckled.

 

“Glad to help. Got those ingredients you asked for. One of your group must be a dedicated cook.”

 

“Yeah, Iggy loves to cook. I miss his food, but I can still smell it,” Noctis admitted, looking a bit down.

 

Pelna grimaced, he’d never considered that a vampire would miss food. “Guess there’s a lot you miss?”

 

“Home,” the Prince whispered.

 

“Yeah, I know that one,” Pelna grimaced.

 

“You don’t look Galahdan,” Noctis offered, obviously curious even as his Sire came up to take some of the bags, wrapping his free arm around Noctis’ waist.

 

“I’m not,” Pelna shrugged. “They took me in, saved my life by changing me. I was born at sea, never had a home on land, we fished for a living, sold our catches up and down the coast.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Noctis offered awkwardly.

 

“It was years ago; I’ve got a pretty good life now. Eyes and ears for my King out here in Lucis,” Pelna grinned and looked them over, they appeared well fed which was good, half-starved vampires were not good for anyone in range. And it seemed they weren’t too bothered by the sun, a change for the Prince who had made sure to remain covered the first meeting. It seemed his ability to withstand the light was increasing. “I’m heading to Lestallum for a few weeks, need anything from the city?”

 

“Not that I can think of, we’ll have to ask the others,”

 

“I’ll await your call. Hope this is enough to see you through till I’m back. The Hunters aren’t as active so you should be able to go into a settlement if you really need something, juts watch yourselves,” Pelna offered and Prompto nodded.

 

“We’ll be careful,” he assured the wolf.

 

“See you in a few weeks,” Pelna got in his truck and waved before driving away.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis wrapped his arms around Gladio, gently licking at his throat and Gladio moaned, hands moving to grasp Noct’s shoulders as he delicately sank his fangs in. He moaned as hot, rich blood filled his mouth, swallowing hungrily. He could feel Gladio’s body reacting to the bite even as the older male shifted and he shifted to move against him. He pulled back and licked the wound closed, staring into amber eyes as he continued to move. “Okay?” he murmured and Gladio nodded, grip tightening briefly.

 

“Noct,” he stared up at him, utterly open and unguarded different to how he’d been for years. The anger and occasional resentment was totally gone, and it was good, Gladio was much more at peace now. He was breathing heavily now, not due to blood loss, Noctis hadn’t taken much, he clung to Noct as they moved together, seeking release. He had never imagined doing this with Noct before but now he couldn’t imagine not being with him or Master. They were everything to him. He knew he had resented Noct a lot of the time before, been angry at how he didn’t like training, how he slept so much, seemed to waste time on silly things, but now he didn’t. He knew his Dad was upset, that he knew something about him was different, but it didn’t bother him. He would keep Iris safe; they would look after each other and that was good.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto watched as Gladio swung his sword at Noct who easily dodged the blow, slipping to the side to make an attack of his own. It was obvious they had both trained their whole lives with their weapons and he doubted he’d ever be as good, even if he trained for decades. Noctis practically danced across the cave and seeing him warp had been amazing. Prompto was just glad he was getting the hang of calling things from the Armiger, he’d stored the gun he’d been given there as well as some of their blood supplies as emergency rations for both of them if something happened. Watching Noct….he wanted him so much, something he was very careful to shield from the younger vampire, he refused to influence him like that. Noct seemed to think he liked him and all he could do was hope he did and that it wasn’t bleeding over to Noct from his own feelings, that Noct would still want him even without the bond.

 

He glanced at Iggy as the human shifted slightly, smiling as he gently wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Ignis immediately curled into him, radiating utter contentment.

 

“It’s wonderful to see him move like that.”

 

“What do you mean?” Prompto asked curiously.

 

“The attack when he was a child left his back a mess of scars and has affected his mobility ever since. Now he can move however he wishes with no pain,” Iggy explained.

 

Huh, Prompto hadn’t known that, he hadn’t looked at Noct’s back when he’d been naked during the act of changing him. he wondered what it was like, to be in pain for so long and then to suddenly be free of it. No wonder Noctis was always moving, he was enjoying the lack of pain. Noct glanced his way, sensing his mood and he smiled at him so Noct smiled back before refocusing on the fight.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noct leant against the boulder, eyes scanning the horizon, every sense stretching to catch the first hint of an approaching vehicle. Cor was coming to see them again and he was excited, happy his Uncle wanted to see him. He missed his comforting, solid presence, nothing ever seemed to phase the Marshal. He missed Uncle Clarus too, but he missed his Dad the most. He hoped that one day soon they could see each other again, even if only briefly.

 

Prompto was around, hanging back again unless needed or asked for but Noct knew he’d be at his side in an instant if he was needed. Prom would never let anyone, or anything threaten him, but it was different to the way he’d been protected in Insomnia, to most his protection had been nothing more than duty to the Crown, even Gladio had made it feel that way a lot of the time. That was something he was glad had changed.

 

Noct grinned as he heard an approaching car before seeing it, but then he frowned slightly, Cor was driving but he wasn’t alone. He sent a pulse of reassurance to Prompto, he still had his magic and added to vampire speed and strength he could protect himself. The car stopped and Cor got out, looking around for him so he leapt from his spot on the cliff above, landing easily several feet from the car. It was an overcast day, so he had the hood of his jacket down and he smiled at Cor before looking to try and see who else was in the car. The passenger door opened, and he gasped in shock, mind racing as he tried to believe what he was seeing. “Dad?”

 

_TBC.._


	9. ch9

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 9**

Regis could feel Cor’s eyes boring into him every time his friend glanced his way. Cor and Clarus were both angry with his stubborn refusal to listen to them but he didn’t care, he couldn’t wait any longer. He watched the view as they drove, having swapped cars in the same lot Ignis had used months earlier it was a rather bumpy ride. He kept the cap down over his eyes, shadowing his features and he was dressed in casual clothes, the one set he had. He’d considered shaving but then questions may be asked why he had done so once they returned. It had been a very long time since he had left Insomnia, not since that horrendous trip that had ended with his son nearly dying. Now his son was technically dead, and he was going to see him.

 

He’d heard from King Nyx, one of his men had been giving them supplies and Regis had freely reimbursed them for it, giving Nyx a card to pass on to his man to use for future shopping. Thankfully he had also been able to tell him how they were doing, that Noctis seemed to be gaining more sun resistance, that he would talk with the wolf and his Sire allowed it happily.

 

He felt tension rising as they pulled into a small valley and but there was no sign of anyone as Cor stopped the car. Cor got out and looked around and Regis gasped as a figure suddenly appeared a few feet away, crouched slightly like they had just landed a jump. He sat, frozen, as his son smiled at Cor before obviously trying to see who was in the passenger seat. He forced himself to move, opening the door and getting out into the warm evening air.

 

He heard a gasp and then a soft voice called, “Dad?”

 

He stared at his son, dressed in dark jeans and a red top under a dark blue hooded jacket, so different to his normal clothing. “Noctis,” he choked out and then he was warping the few feet between them and Noctis startled, taking half a step back, eyes wide. Regis reached out to him and Noctis hesitated for a second before he was suddenly in his arms and Regis held him close. Instead of the warmth he was used to, cold soon soaked through, the coldness of a dead body but he ignored it to focus on the feel of Noctis in his arms again. He shifted a hand to gently cradle the back of Noctis’ head, feeling the fine strands of his hair on his fingers. He could feel Noctis’ hands clenched in the back of his jacket, the way he rubbed his cheek against Regis’ chest, the feeling of moisture soaking through, and he felt tears slip down his own face in return. He felt Noct’s body move with deep breaths and realised he was taking in his scent, memorising it, Noctis would be able to track him across Insomnia, maybe even further.

 

“Dad what are you doing here? It’s not safe for you out of the city,” Noctis whispered, shaking slightly in his arms and Regis kissed the top of his head. His son was living out in the middle of nowhere, unable to return, and he was more worried about Regis’ safety than his own.

 

“I can look after myself Noctis, I did once travel all of Lucis,” he pulled back enough to smile tearily down at his son who looked up at him, pinkish trails of tears smeared across his cheeks. He didn’t even hesitate in meeting Noctis’ eyes, he was King, protected by the Crystal’s power, especially from such a young vampire. “I couldn’t wait any longer to see for myself that you’re alright,” he gently wiped away the tears, ignoring the fact they had blood in them, feeling Noctis press into his touch so he gently cupped a cold cheek with a hand.

 

“How…how can you touch me?” Noctis whispered and Regis swallowed.

 

“Because you are my son and I love you, human or vampire. Cold skin is not a bother or something to recoil from,” Regis promised, ignoring the pain from his weak leg but Noctis frowned and then slipped under his arm, wrapping his own around Regis’ waist.

 

“Where’s your cane?” he demanded, gently pulling him along back to the car where Cor still stood, watching them and the scenery.

 

“I left it at home, it’s rather recognisable. I’m alright Noctis.”

 

“You’re in pain,” his son countered, pushing him down onto the seat and Regis saw Cor smother a smile.

 

He sat sideways and Noctis knelt in front of him, looking up at him, love and awe in his eyes and Regis reached out to run his fingers through his hair. “Your hairs longer.”

 

“Woke up this way, the guys said I look different too but there’s no mirrors,” he shrugged, and Regis reached for the side mirror, turning it and Noctis glanced at him nervously before moving up to look, eyes widening as he took in his reflection. “Oh.”

 

“It’s nothing worrying Noct, I’d say the transformation simply finished refining your looks to those you would have had in a few years.”

 

Noctis looked back over at him and Regis smiled, shifting back on the seat and holding his hand out. Noctis hesitated, eyes searching his face, before he moved in and Regis wrapped his arms around him again, basically holding him in his lap as he hadn’t done in years.

 

“Is this too much for you?” Regis asked gently and Noctis shook his head against his chest.

 

“You smell good, like home,” he whispered, pressing his nose against Regis’ throat but he refused to flinch from his son, choosing to trust that he would hold back. He felt a cool tongue against his skin, felt his heartrate pick up a bit, unable to control it, but he didn’t pull away, moving a hand to gently rub circles on Noctis’ back and Noctis shifted a little to lay his head over Regis’ heart, listening. “Used to fall asleep listening to your heartbeat, it made me feel safe.”

 

“I remember,” Regis smiled down at him. “What do you think of the wolf who’s been bring supplies?”

 

“I like Pelna, he’s got cool stories and he always puts something extra in. He’s not scared of us either, not anymore. We make a game of trying to sneak up on him while he tries to spot us.”

 

“I’m glad,” Regis smiled. “You’ve been safe?”

 

“Yeah, we’re well hidden in a nice cave with access to fresh water for the guys.”

 

“How are they? Clarus is concerned for Gladio.”

 

Noctis nodded slowly. “Iggy does all the cooking. Gladio’s teaching Prompto how to fight, he was only really trained with firearms and a little hand to hand. He can’t afford to just rely on vampire speed and strength if we’re found. They… you can guess what Prom did, can’t you?”

 

Regis frowned and then swallowed. “He bonded them somehow.”

 

“Blood bond, it’s permanent. They both remember everything and we’re very careful to try and not order them to do anything. They have to do as Prom says and it sort of flows over to me since he turned me.”

 

“I see…”

 

“Dad, I… I understand why he did it, he’d just changed me, and then his Sire died. There was no extraction plan, the Empire sent him on a suicide mission and then he was stuck with a dead and turning Prince, and at the time two unconscious humans. He did what he had to, to get us out of the city to safety. He needed them to get away so he took the best option he could see to ensure they cooperated. I hate what it’s done to them, but I can’t hate him.”

 

“Shh Noctis, it’s alright,” Regis soothed, rocking them slightly. The thought of having to tell Clarus exactly what had been done to his son… but he deserved to know. Looking at things clinically, he could understand this Prompto’s actions once the bond had snapped, he’d been trying to survive and keep Noctis safe, how could he blame him for that? And Cor had said he was only a few years old as a vampire, turned as a teenager, that would have also affected his decision making. “I would like to meet him.”

 

Noctis looked up at him, searching his expression, before he nodded, closing his eyes and Regis knew he was reaching out to the older vampire. There was the sound of a stone being kicked and Regis looked over to see a blonde young man nearby, watching them curiously but with something else….sadness, longing. Noctis had told him the very basics of the boys past and to see him with Noctis must be painful.

 

He gently dislodged his son and stood up, walking towards Prompto who shifted nervously. The nerves were understandable, Regis was considered a one-man army when he took to the field due to his magic, taking down far older vampires than the boy before him. He stopped and held out his hand in offering, watching as blue eyes went wide in shock. It was understandable, this was the creature that had stolen his son from him, Prompto was right to be wary, but he had also given him his son back by ensuring a way for them to remain in contact, by going against everything he’d been raised to believe by abandoning his mission and caring for Noctis, keeping him safe. Part of him wanted to hate the boy, but he couldn’t, not when he’d had no choice in his actions. The young vampire hesitated before slowly reaching out to take his hand, making sure to telegraph his movements as Cor watched on. His skin was just as cold as Noctis’, though even paler, not surprising with his colouring, he had likely been rather pale as a human. “Thank you Prompto,” he offered, and the boy blinked at him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Your Majesty?” he couldn’t have heard that right, could he?

 

“You could have abandoned my son once you were free and I doubt any would blame you for that. Instead you have protected him, cared for him when I cannot.”

 

“I did this to him though,” he looked away, ashamed. Facing the Father of the person whose life he had stolen was harder than he’d imagined, and he was thanking him! a warm hand grasped his chin, tipping his head back up and he met warm green eyes, almost shivering as he felt the man’s magic, no wonder he wasn’t worried about making eye contact!

 

“The Empire did this to my son, you were merely used as a tool to do so.” He reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope, offering it and Prompto cautiously took it. “Legally, you cannot be a citizen of Insomnia, however you can be registered as a citizen of Lucis and no one needs to know you weren’t one before being turned. It should help when you go to the friendlier areas.”

 

Prompto accepted the envelop in shock, opening it to find all of the papers needed to show he was a citizen of Lucis. “I don’t know what to say….” He looked up at the King and then he felt Noct’s hand slip into his, squeezing gently.

 

“Thanks Dad,” Noct answered for him and Prompto nodded.

 

“Cor?” Regis called and the Marshal approached, pulling a chain from around his neck to pass to Noctis.

 

“Dad?” he took it and Prompto saw a key on the end.

 

“You are still connected to the Crystal, but that is not the only element to our magic,” Regis stated and Prompto looked between the two, confused.

 

“The Royal Arms…” Noctis whispered, staring at the key before looking up at his Dad who nodded.

 

“I had planned to send you later this year to collect them but with this, now seems a good time. There are two tombs up past the Prairie Outpost, in the ruins of Keycatrich. I don’t know if they will react to you but best you find out. They won’t harm you if it doesn’t work,” he explained, handing over a marked map of Lucis. “Those are all the tombs I know of.”

 

“It’s getting dark, we’ll have to stay at Hammerhead,” Cor warned, and Regis nodded, obviously not wanting to leave.

 

Prompto hesitated, torn, but then glanced at Noctis who looked at him, confused by what he was sensing from him. “You can stay with us for the night, the camp is set up to be human friendly,” he offered, seeing their surprise and Noctis’ happiness.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis could hear the wariness in the offer and glanced at Cor who frowned. He raised an eyebrow, was there really any reason to say no? Was it really any more dangerous than right then? Cor finally nodded in acceptance and Regis saw the hope in Noctis’ eyes. “Is it far?”

 

“You’ll need the car, there’s a place to hide it from sight,” Prompto answered.

 

“Let’s get going then,” Regis opened the backseat and got in and Noctis scrambled in after him, Prompto getting in up front to give directions. As soon as Regis was secure, Noctis was pressed into his side and he wrapped an arm around him, watching as his son dozed off against him. He caught Prompto looking back with a soft smile at the sight Noctis made.

 

“He’s not too cold?” Prompto asked softly and Regis shook his head, he could easily use magic to insult himself if necessary.

 

Regis watched as they pulled onto a dirt road and then another, hidden turn. It was bumpy and that jolted Noctis awake and then soon Cor was parking beside another vehicle, well hidden in the rocks. They got out and Noctis took his hand, leading him along a ledge and then into a hole in the rockface which quickly widened out into a large cave, with a fire in the middle and a tent set up. The two Retainers quickly stood from the fireside, eyes widening as they saw their guests, both bowing to Regis who waved them up. “Hello boys,” he greeted, eyes scanning them, seeing that they looked healthy which was good.

 

“Your Majesty! Is everything alright?” Ignis asked, eyes wide, glasses missing as he looked from the King to Prompto.

 

“Everything is fine Ignis, it was just too late to risk the drive back to the city and Prompto offered us a place to stay for the night,” Regis assured him. He had never seen Ignis so dressed down, hair un-styled, no glasses – he looked a lot younger. Noctis squeezed his hand again and then left his side to go to Ignis and his Adviser leant into him, seeking comfort which Noctis gave. It warmed his heart to see, Noctis had always been so withdrawn, ever since the attack when he was a child and then the years of being unable to make friends as a teen. Even with his Retainers there had been a barrier and now it was gone. It hurt that it took all of this for Noctis to finally reach out that last bit to them.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor had remained quietly in the background, observing everything, ready to defend his King and friend if necessary but things couldn’t have gone any better. He had seen the way Noctis had leant into his throat, seen him lick the skin there and he knew, the Prince had been testing his Father, perhaps even subconsciously, to see if he really did accept him still. They had done a good job with setting up the camp in the cave, they had easy access to fresh water, the cave was well ventilated and there was a latrine area set up well away from anything else. Around the fire were chairs and a cooking station which was obviously Ignis’ domain. He had never seen Scientia so casual in his appearance, even as a child, was that Prompto’s influence? Or just the need to remain incognito should he be seen?

 

He followed them to the fireside and accepted the offered seat while Regis took another, Noctis immediately sitting on the ground, leaning against his legs, head on his knee and Regis’ hand came to rest in his hair, running through the dark strands and Noctis closed his eyes, relaxing completely. He hadn’t seen Noctis relax like that since he was a young child.

 

“Does anyone have any preferences for the meal?” Ignis asked, glancing at him and Regis.

 

“No preferences Ignis, whatever you wish to make will be wonderful,” Regis smiled at him and Ignis ducked his head slightly, turning to the station only to hesitate. Prompto moved behind him, resting a hand on his waist and Ignis leant into him even as they spoke quietly and then Ignis began gathering ingredients.

 

Cor looked at Noctis who had opened his eyes and was watching, before realising Cor was looking at him. The Prince shrugged slightly, leaning over to whisper. “The bond,…Iggy can make a choice between options but…they don’t want anything for themselves. Prompto was just suggesting some meals he knows they’ve enjoyed and have the ingredients for so that Iggy could pick one to make. It can be awkward but we’re both really careful of how we phrase things to make sure they can choose,” he explained quietly. “There’s no way to break it,” he said before they could ask.

 

Soon the meal was served, delicious despite the limited cooking station when compared to a kitchen. Cor ate hungrily, catching Noctis watching him and Regis as they ate, a look of longing on his face. Noctis had always loved Ignis’ cooking and he would never taste it again. Then Prompto passed Noctis a flask, another he kept for himself and they drank from them, so it was obvious what the contents had to be, blood. The drank quickly, careful not to spill any and then it was obvious Noctis was running his tongue across his teeth to ensure they were clean before he opened his mouth.

 

“Tents not big enough for everyone,” Gladio pointed out after a while.

 

Noctis looked torn, glancing at his Dad and then Sire, it was obvious he wanted to sleep with Regis, something he hadn’t done since he was about six. Cor wasn’t sure about that, though they obviously shared a tent with Gladio and Ignis with no trouble.

 

“I will sleep here,” Cor offered, he would sit watch.

 

“Do you mind the company?” Prompto offered and Cor nodded in agreement.

 

“Guess that means I get to join the kids,” Regis smirked and Noctis groaned.

 

“Dad,” he hung his head and they all knew if he could, Noctis would be blushing at being called a kid.

 

They remained at the fire for a while longer, talking softly before getting up to settle in for the night. Regis took the place at the back of the tent, Noctis next to him, burrowing close and the King held his son close, Ignis beside Noctis with Gladio guarding the entrance.

 

_TBC…_


	10. ch10

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_I have finished the Insomnia side quests. It’s taken me almost 100hrs, but I have done every side quest I can, except that second sea god one cause I could never find the second flock of seagulls. It’s been good seeing how the scenes fit in the game play since I’ve relied on them and the script for the later parts in my stories. And I just got Noct to level 88!_

**Chapter 10**

Cor couldn’t help glancing over at the young vampire, hearing the quiet from the tent. He found the young man looking at him, quickly dropping his eyes when Cor looked at him. he then got up and slipped out of the cave and Cor hesitated but followed him, finding he’d climbed up on a rock to look out over Leide. He joined him, flicking on his light as he did, seeing Prompto didn’t carry one.

 

“Daemons don’t like vampires and our eyes are designed for night vision,” Prompto offered quietly. “Even the small enough Gladio and Ignis carry is enough to keep them away.”

 

Well, that was something new he hadn’t known before. “Clarus would like to see his son,” he offered.

 

Prompto nodded, “Figured he would. I don’t have a problem with it, as long as he doesn’t upset Gladio.”

 

It was interesting and very different to see someone so protective of Gladio, but it was also good. Gladio deserved to have people who would protect him just as much as he had been raised to protect Noctis. “I have questions,” he wasn’t sure how to ask without offending him.

 

“About?”

 

“Your past.”

 

That got a sigh and knees being drawn up to his chest as he rested his arms on them. “Figured someone would eventually. Noct knows already.” So he began to speak, and Cor listened, horror growing as he learnt the true depths of depravity the Empire had fallen to.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis woke slowly, feeling cool, and it took a second to realise why. He opened his eyes to find Noctis curled into him, head over his heart, body utterly still and silent. It really drove home what his son had become, appearing no more than a corpse as he slept. He lifted a hand slowly and gently ran his fingers through fine hair, Noctis shifting in his sleep to press into the light touch. He glanced over to see Ignis and Gladio were also still asleep, Ignis having moved to sprawl half over Gladio, making him wish for a camera. He blinked as he heard a noise coming from Noctis…was his son purring? It was close enough and he smiled at the sound even as a cold cheek rubbed against his chest before sleepy blue eyes slowly fluttered open. “Good morning,” he greeted quietly and Noctis’ eyes widened as he pushed himself up partially.

 

“Dad?” it was easy to hear the disbelief in his voice as he shook off the last of his sleep.

 

“I’m here,” he promised, reaching up to cup his sons cheek in his hand, smiling at him.

 

“Thought it was a dream,” Noct admitted shakily.  

 

“No dream son, I’m here.” At that, Noctis dropped back down and Regis wrapped his arms around him as Noctis shook. He hugged him tight, cursing the Emperor for daring to order this done to his son. Not because it meant an end to his line, that was already likely, but for the pain it was putting Noctis through. “I love you Noctis, no matter what,” he murmured, moving a hand to gently rub his back, not seeking to calm him down but to simply reassure him that he wasn’t alone.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He was crying again, and it was stupid, but he couldn’t help it. He’d woken up thinking it had all been a dream, that his Dad was safe in the city, but he wasn’t, he was with him in camp. It had been one thing, talking over the phone, they could both pretend nothing had really changed, that he was still human. For his Dad to come see him, to willingly touch him, treat him like he was still his son when most would call him a monster…no better than a daemon…it was more than he’d let himself hope for. That he’d trusted him so close in his sleep was either utterly amazing or crazy, he wasn’t sure which. Maybe he could blame the emotional stuff on being a baby vampire? “Sorry,” he muttered, lifting up enough to wipe at his eyes. Good thing his Dad was wearing black, his shirt would be stained with blood tinged tears.

 

“For what? Tears?” His Dad asked, hand still rubbing his back and Noctis loved the warmth of his touch. He managed a shaky nod and then his Dad was gently nudging his face up to look him in the eye. “You’ve been so brave Noctis, but these last months have been very traumatic for you. I would rather you cry on me than try to bottle everything up. There is no shame in crying.”

 

Noctis nodded, laying his ear over his Dad’s heart again, finding the strong, steady, beat soothing. There was no scent of fear, no acceleration in pulse, nothing. He had memorised his scent, knew he could track him with it if necessary, and even that didn’t scare his Dad. Even if the laws changed, would anyone else be able to accept him now? Would he spend forever in a city where no one was brave enough to meet his eyes? Who feared he would attack them for their blood.

 

Then there was the whole Chosen King thing, would the Astrals still want him? That he still had his magic said yes, he wasn’t the first Royal to ever be turned but all others had lost their magic and then soon after been killed in various ways. He still didn’t even know what being the Chosen, True King was meant to mean.

 

He shifted as the flap to the tent was raised to reveal an apologetic Cor.

 

“Sorry,” he whispered to let the others sleep. “We need to leave soon Regis; you have that meeting this afternoon.”

 

He felt his Dad nod and Cor withdrew. The hand on his back moved to his hair again and he pressed into his hand. “This is not goodbye,” he whispered. “I will see you again soon.”

 

Noctis looked up at him again. “It’s too dangerous Dad. If anything happened to you…” he couldn’t be the reason his Dad got hurt.

 

“I will be careful.”

 

“Do…do people know I’m missing?” Noctis asked as he slowly sat up to let his Dad up. They crept from the tent without waking the others to find Cor heating something at the stove.

 

“Thankfully, due to your dislike of public appearances, word has yet to spread beyond the Guard and Glaive who searched the city for you. Though I doubt that will last much longer considering your birthday is approaching.”

 

“Yeah….what will you say?” Noctis leant back as an arm wrapped around his waist, leaning against his Sire as the two humans began to eat.

 

“The truth, you are on pilgrimage to claim the power of our ancestors,” his Dad smirked.

 

“But what if I can’t?” there was no guarantee the Kings of Old would give him their power just because the Crystal had accepted him. The Ring could also reject him when the time came. Prompto squeezed gently, hugging him and he leant back more into him. He felt Prompto nuzzle at his throat and relaxed in his hold, tilting his head slightly.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis watched the two boys interact so naturally. He knew how much control a vampire had over those they turned but there was no sign of that in how they acted with each other. Seeing Noctis look at Prompto, he had the feeling he would have a son-in-law one day. They touched a lot although…there was nothing sexual in it, just comfort. Maybe he was reading too much into his son’s expression?

 

He hated hearing the defeat in Noctis’ voice as he seemed to think everyone would soon know what had happened to him, that their ancestors would not accept him. Regis knew they would, they had waited too long for his birth to turn their backs on him now, especially since the Crystal had not withdrawn its support from him. He was concerned over Prompto though, should the truth of Noctis’ change come to light, the young man would be vilified by their people, they would call for his death, despite how that could harm Noctis. He would never do so, but it would make things very difficult.

 

“I have no doubts you will succeed in claiming the weapons of our ancestors. Just be careful in getting to those first two, avoid the outpost by as far as you can,” he stared into Noctis’ eyes, letting him see his belief and his son nodded slowly, relaxing in his Sire’s hold. They all glanced over as Gladio and Ignis emerged from the tent, sleep ruffled but dressed for the day, surprised to find a hot breakfast waiting on them. “I do have a concern though,” he admitted, and everyone immediately focused on him. “Should the people learn the circumstances behind your turning the outcry against young Prompto would be horrendous.”

 

“Not like we can hide it Dad.”

 

“That he is your Sire? No. I am suggesting we lie about how and when it happened.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto was shocked to find the King willing to lie to protect him from the people of Insomnia. “What do you suggest?”

 

“That you found Noctis almost dead and turned him to save his life, perhaps without realising who he was until after.”

 

He could see the sense in the lie, it would definitely be kinder on hm than if they knew the truth. “And if the Empire decides to admit the truth?” he wouldn’t put it passed the Chancellor.

 

“It would be our word against theirs and you have paperwork showing you are a citizen of Lucis,” the Marshal spoke up. “Regis is right, if the people knew how this truly happened, they wouldn’t care that you had no choice. It also means that we can appear to have begun looking at the laws before Noctis was turned.”

 

“What about the search for us?” Ignis asked. “Surely those involved will work out the truth.”

 

“I’ll handle that,” the King swore, obviously considering things. “Give me two weeks, and then you’ll need to be seen from a distance as you leave the tombs near Keycatrich, so word can spread you’re on Pilgrimage. In the wilds of Lucis with only two retainers a lot can happen. Just don’t get close enough for anyone to realise you have already been turned.”

 

“And I stay totally out of sight,” Prompto frowned, he didn’t like it, what if someone realised? But it seemed the best option. It would be better if people thought Regis was changing the laws without them impacting Noctis. There were a lot of holes but also a lot of flexibility in such a plan.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis didn’t like having to deceive everyone but he would to keep Prompto safe, to keep people from saying the laws were only changing because of him, even if they were. He knew his Dad had been thinking about such things for a few years now, hopefully some others did too to help with the charade. “So what, do we just wander into a town one day with me as a vampire and let word spread? Do I call you panicking?”

 

“Perhaps Gladio or I should be seen purchasing ‘supplies’ and appearing wounded as the only way for Noctis to be near death would be for us to be unable to protect him. Then a few days later a call to the Citadel,” Ignis offered, suddenly relaxing after speaking and Noctis knew Prompto had encouraged him to speak up.

 

Noctis watched as his Dad called a bag from the Armiger and then took it. He opened it and drew out four Crownsguard issue phones, handing them out before sending the curatives within into his Armiger.

 

“Does Prompto have access?”

 

“Yeah, I had no trouble adding him,” he smiled, and his Dad nodded.

 

“Good,” he stood and pulled Noctis into a hug. “Stay safe and walk tall,” he whispered before gently ruffling Noctis’ hair one last time, moving on to the others to say goodbye.

 

Noctis approached Cor who held out his arm and Noctis curled into his Uncle. “Try and keep Dad from doing anything too crazy?”

 

Cor chuckled. “I’ll try. Stay safe.”

 

Noctis watched them leave, Prompto going with them to ensure they made it back to the main road safely.

 

“Are you alright Noct?” Ignis asked, moving closer and he nodded.

 

“Yeah…I am.”

_TBC…_

_Short, but it felt a good spot to stop. I finished the trials of Gilgamesh, I was expecting, something more? I don’t know._


	11. ch11

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Poll for chosen brothers is now closed, thanks to all who voted._

_Finally beat the last menace dungeon!! Took me sooo many attempts and then this time I killed the giant serpent thing in minutes. Now trying to fly and land the Regalia...if I can ever find the landing strip while airborne!  When I do find it, the car is too slow to respond to commands and takes years to descend so I end up crashing. I circled the runway five times this last go trying to descend and land and it finally dropped onto surrounding rock._

_Have given up and started New Game+, they look funny pushing the Regalia in Kingsglaive gear and Kingly raiment._

 

**Chapter 11**

With two weeks or so, they decided to remain within the cave after discussing it as a group. Prompto had gently urged Ignis and Gladio into running through the different angles on the decision to ensure that they were involved in the decision. In the end, it made sense to remain safely secluded until they needed to hit the road. It wouldn’t take too long to reach Keycatrich, two days at most in the car.

 

They all became rather clinging regarding Prompto over that time and he understood why, the plan was dangerous. If the wrong person spotted them at the wrong time, if Prompto was seen shadowing them, even Ignis or Gladio sneaking for ‘supplies’ for a supposedly just turned Noctis….so much could go wrong. It was also the only plan that may work and keep the people from screaming for Prompto’s head.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis listened as the Council bickered endlessly, face stoic. The news of his research into the laws had finally reached them and saying they were unhappy about it was like saying the Infernian was slightly warm. Clarus seated to his right was just as impassive in the face of the yelling, to anyone who did not know him. He was planning to leave in the morning to rendezvous with the boys and finally get to see his son. Regis honestly didn’t know how that would go, not with how Gladio now was. He obviously still loved his Father and sister; it was just all of his loyalty now lay with Prompto and Noctis.

 

“Enough!” Regis finally spoke, voice hard. He stared at each member in turn, watching as several tried not to fidget. “You seem to forget the Councils role in the government of Insomnia. You do not make the law and you do not get to tell the ruling Monarch they can or cannot alter or create new laws. Over the centuries you have taken more and more power and the people have suffered for it. That ends now.”

 

That got some gasps of shock and muttering, and he felt Cor move from the shadows slightly, reminding them of the presence of the Crownsguard within the room.

 

“Your Majesty,” Lady Ava began, and he cut her off.

 

“No, this is not a negotiation. I am King of Lucis, chosen by the Crystal and the Ring. I will not allow you to continue to drive the Kingdom deeper into ruin than the war already is. The Council will remain in an advisory function only, or it shall be disbanded entirely. Every monarch will decide themselves from now on.” He doubted very much Noctis would keep them, if he had a Council, he would make it himself. None of the current Councillors would ever accept Prompto and his son would not listen to their words against him or any other. “Dismissed,” he ordered, and they hesitated but left.

 

Cor walked over and dropped into the chair to his left. “You may have kicked over a wasp’s nest,” he warned, and Regis nodded.

 

“I know, but the Council should never have been kept in its current role as long as it has been,” he leant back in his chair as much as was possible.

 

“Perhaps I should remain,” Clarus offered but Regis shook his head.

 

“No Clarus, you have waited too long to miss this chance,” he smiled at his oldest friend. “You need to see him before they have to get on the road.”

 

“Alright,” Clarus looked at Cor who nodded while Regis pretended not to see, it was endearing how protective they were of him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx read the message from King Regis carefully. The plan was cray and had a lot of holes, but he could see why he had come up with it. Interesting that he was protecting the vampire that had turned his son. Was he doing it solely for his son, to ensure he wasn’t possibly fatally damaged by his Sire’s death when so young? Or for another reason?

 

Pelna had reported after every meeting with the two vampires, Prompto was young, especially to have turned another. He was a very good judge of character and he seemed sure that Prompto was genuine in his care for the young Prince and his still human companions. The Empire had used the boy and left him to die or escape on his own, would they try to get him back under control or kill him when they found out it hadn’t gone to plan?

 

He had sent word out to all of his wolves that if spotted, Prompto was to he helped, not harmed. He trusted his people, but he would not risk word of the Prince’s condition to messages that could be intercepted.

 

He would give what aid he could to ensure King Regis’ plan worked. The hope that they could live openly in the city was worth it and the Prince did not deserve to be hunted if he was truly able to control himself.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clarus parked where Cor had told him to, ensuring his vehicle was well hidden before beginning to walk to where the cave should be. A figure appeared, too short for any of the boys he knew, which meant it had to be Argentum. He vanished and reappeared only a few feet away, letting Clarus get a look at him, careful not to make eye contact.

 

“Lord Amicitia?” the vampire asked, his accent still obvious though he was trying to lessen it, understandably working hard to sound more local in preparation of Regis’ plan.

 

He nodded. “Argentum.”

 

“Prompto, please,” he smiled shyly and then indicated for him to follow. He kept a slight distance between them, following him towards the well-hidden cave entrance, even with Cor’s directions he wouldn’t have seen it.

 

He waited for his eyes to adjust, seeing the well set up campsite and he knew Gladio had helped with that, his son had always loved camping. He spotted Noctis first, sitting still in a camp chair, looking right at him…though not at his face which was considerate. Noctis stood slowly and approached, eyes on his shoulders, hands loose and open at his sides. He looked him over, taking in the changes he had seen in the photos.

 

“Uncle Clarus?” Noctis called shakily, shifting nervously despite the fact he didn’t need to move at all.

 

“Noctis,” he greeted gently. None of this was his Princes’ fault, if Regis could accept what his son had become, then so could he. He held his hand out and Noctis moved carefully closer, taking his hand. The chill of his skin was a shock, but he stopped his automatic response, gently drawing the boy into a hug. He had known Noctis all of his life, hearing of his turning had broken his heart, not because he was heir to the Throne but because he loved the boy like another son. There had also been the terror for his own son because he would never have willingly allowed a vampire near Noctis. “You are well?” he asked as he released him and Noctis smiled.

 

“I’m good,” he turned back to the camp and Gladio stepped into view.

 

Clarus let his eyes run over his son, searching for any sign of injury and relieved to see nothing. He was dressed casually, not an uncommon thing to see at home but very rare outside. Then again, they were in hiding and Crownsguard gear would stand out. “Gladio,” he called, and his son walked towards him, hesitant. He held his arms out to his son and his grown child almost broke into a run to reach him. He pulled his son into his arms, holding on tightly, though Gladio was several inches taller than him now, almost making it awkward. He pulled back and griped his shoulders. “I feared the worst when you didn’t come home,” he admitted.

 

“I’m sorry Dad. Is Iris okay? What does she know?” Gladio asked, concern clear, and it was a relief to see after how distant he’d been on the phone.

 

“She’s worried for you. As far as she knows, you boys snuck off early to avoid the fanfare of an official send off for Noctis’ pilgrimage and that will be the official story. Though we have said it was for security, to ensure the Empire didn’t know where you were. I’m not sure how much of that she believes, and she may wish to impress her anger on you personally,” he warned and Gladio laughed. “You are missed,” he admitted and Gladio flinched slightly.

 

“Dad…”

 

“I know, King Regis told me what happened to you. You are still my son, understand?” he stared at him seriously and Gladiolus nodded slowly. “Now, how about letting an old man rest?” he asked and Gladio quickly led him to a chair while shaking his head in amusement at the old comment. As much as he hated it, it was true, he was not a young man any longer.  He was fifty-five, not ancient by any means, five years older than Regis although he didn’t look it thanks to the Ring sapping his King’s life away. He was beginning to slow down and he knew it.

 

Regis was determined to hang onto the Throne as long as possible, to give Noctis the freedom he’d never had…not that it mattered anymore. If the laws changed to allow Noctis to rule, and with the Crystal not cutting him off then obviously he was still considered heir by it and the Astrals, what would they do about his potential immortality? Would he rule for the rest of his existence? Would the people accept that? Would they want an heir of his blood…or Regis’? It could be done; Regis had just always refused to try after Aulea died. There had been calls for a second heir due to the uptake in the war and the Noct’s near death, people wanting the line of succession to be secured further. And then there was the Prophecy, would it still kill Noctis to fulfil it if he was already a vampire? Could this spare him? There were too many questions.

 

Ignis appeared at his side with a plate of food and Regis had been right, it was a shock to see how different he looked. He accepted the plate with a quiet word of thanks and Ignis ducked his head slightly, moving over to where Noctis had taken a seat, leaning against the Prince who gently ran his hand up and down Ignis’ arm, soothing him. Noctis noticed him watching and gave a warning glare as good as any Regis had ever managed, despite not making eye contact. It was clear, do not say anything that may upset Ignis. That protectiveness was good to see though, it was obvious that Ignis was far more changed by the bond than his son, and he needed someone to stand up for him. He always had really, forced to grow up too quickly and he had caught Noctis laying into a few of the Guard once over something they’d said about the young Adviser, so the protectiveness was not new. Seeing Ignis as anything but unflappably calm and collected was very new, even as a young child he had been old for his age, serious and too smart, but also caring to the young Prince in his care. There would be no way to hide this when they returned to the Citadel. How would they explain it? Would Noctis try to take the blame, an accident due to fear and brand-new powers? Would Prompto admit he had done it?

 

He blinked, realising Prompto had joined them beside the fire, Ignis happily settled between the two of them and he turned back to Gladio who was also watching them. Gladio settled closer, the two vampires would be able to hear them but not Ignis.

 

“Iggy didn’t remember anything at first,” he admitted softly. “He…Noct explained after he was able to and Master showed him. He was drowning Dad, all the pressure and expectations, from himself and others.”

 

Clarus barely managed not to flinch at his son using the word Master so casually, like it was completely normal. For him, it was now. He was owned, body, mind and blood, by young Argentum and Clarus knew how lucky they were that the boy had gone against everything he had been raised to be. Cor had filled him in on the young vampire’s past and it wasn’t pretty, it was downright sickening. He should be a monster and yet somehow, he had managed to come out with some form of moral code intact.

 

“Iggy ignored all his own needs and the bond freed them, overwhelmed everything, destroyed his control and took his memories. He was so innocent Dad, eager to please but also desperate for affection. After the first meeting with Cor, Master helped him remember.”

 

Clarus felt a swell of guilt, he had seen how hard Ignis worked, how he acted even at a young age. He had been hand-picked to serve Noctis, but he had still been a child, why had he never done anything to lessen his burden? Gladio obviously felt guilty over it too, looking at Ignis in affection, Noctis too…gone was nay bitterness or frustration towards the Prince.

 

Noctis looked over and smiled at Gladio in a way Clarus had never seen before between the two of them. It was good to see them so at ease with each other, it just hurt that it had taken this for it to happen. He then saw Prompto watching them, face soft, the emotion appeared genuine which was good, if his son had to be bound to someone for life then at least it was someone who cared about him.

 

It was hard to think of his son and Ignis bound the way they were. It was painful to know his son had no will of his own now, though it seemed liked Prompto was trying not to influence them too much. Gladio shifted closer to him and Clarus smiled at his son, he looked so much like his Mother. Very little of Gladio’s appearance came from the Amicitia side of the family but now that was a good thing, it would let him blend in better.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Yes, Gladio?”

 

“How long can you stay?”

 

“A few hours,” he promised.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto kept an eye on Lord Amicitia even as he sat with Iggy and Noctis. The King’s Shield had a reputation back in Gralea, he had been taught about him growing up, been taught about all of the high-ranking officials. This was not the terrifying man he had been told about; this was a worried Father. He had picked up a few spikes in heart rate and the like, but he was remaining remarkably calm and collected. He’d hugged Noctis too, without reacting much to the changes in him. He glanced at Noctis who nodded, and they got up, leading Iggy away to give Father and Son as much privacy as possible to talk.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“How are things in the city?” Noctis asked as they sat around the fire, the humans eating some sandwiches. Clarus would be leaving soon and Gladio was sitting close to his Father.

 

“I assume you heard what I told Gladio about the excuse for your absence?” he asked and Noct nodded. “That is being spread about the Citadel since you are safely on the road,” he smirked slightly, it was technically true. “Your Father confronted the Council yesterday and informed them they will either be disbanded or become no more than an advisory body, with each Monarch able to disband them if they please or form a new one.”

 

Noct stared at him in shock, eyes wide. He’d what? “How? Why?”

 

“The Council was formed around three hundred years ago due to an underaged King. They should have disbanded once he came of age, instead seats have become hereditary and the Council has been gaining more and more power. It was well past time they were dealt with. They had finally found out about the laws Regis has been researching and weren’t happy about it.”

 

“Oh,” Noctis whispered, feeling Prompto take his hand, squeezing gently. That was...his Dad was really doing everything he could to let him come home again. The Council had been one of his worries and now they were being removed from any real power. Why hadn’t anyone else done it before?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto followed from a distance as three figure in black made their way into the ravine leading to the long-destroyed town of Keycatrich, taking a turn before they reached the ruins. It was odd to see them dressed in Royal black, he had gotten used to seeing them in colours and casual clothing, not the special clothing provided by the Crown which Gladio had explained had protective qualities in the fabric itself. He checked to ensure no one was around before dropping down to join them.

 

Noctis relaxed as soon as he appeared and he moved in to wrap an arm around his waist, letting him lean against him.

 

“It’s okay,” he whispered.

 

Noctis nodded and took a deep breath before pulling out the key, staring at the marble building before them. “Right, let’s do this.” He walked forward and unlocked the Tomb, slipping inside and they followed him.

 

Prompto looked around at the statues and then at the image of a King at rest, sword on his chest. He thought it was all rather creepy. “What now?” he asked.

 

“Noct sees if he can claim the power of Kings,” Iggy answered quietly, looking around in curiosity.

 

They all focused on Noctis as he stepped up to the King’s image and then he held his hand out over it. There wasn’t a sound as they waited to see and just as Noctis was about to lower his hand and move away there was the sound of shattering crystal, the image of the sword dissolving into light and rising up. It hovered for a second before flying at Noct, slamming into his chest, rocking him back with a gasp as it vanished into him. The same noise came again as the sword reappeared, spinning around him for a few seconds before it disappeared again.

 

“Noct?” Prompto called in alarm as Noctis rubbed his chest.

 

“I’m okay,” he answered, looking down at the face of his ancestor carved in stone. “It worked.” He held his hand out and a sword appeared in it, the same sword.

 

“Incredible,” Prompto had never seen anything like it. “there’s one more around here, right?”

 

“Near the old town,” Ignis offered.

 

“Feel up to it or do you want to come back later?” Prompto offered and Noctis shook his head.

 

“No, I’m fine,” he promised and Prompto nodded.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Whispers broke out through the outpost as three figures in black were spotted in the distance….one of them was young with black hair, could it possibly be the Prince?

 

_TBC…_


	12. ch12

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 12**

Regis accepted the report and smiled; the boys had been spotted by the Prairie Outpost heading back from the Tombs. He sent a message to Noctis’ phone to let him know it had worked and quickly received confirmation from his son that he had claimed both weapons. It was a relief to know their ancestors still accepted Noctis. There had been a ‘leak’ from the Palace and now the populace of Insomnia knew their Prince was on his Pilgrimage, just as Regis had done thirty years earlier. The next step in the plan would be the most dangerous for the boys and he wished he could do more to give them support.

 

The Council was no longer a roadblock and so later that afternoon he would be officially recognising the presence of the Wolves of Galahd in the city and their leader, King Nyx Ulric. The people would know that the group was now legally allowed within the Wall and were to be treated like any other. He knew there would be backlash but the Press department had been working overtime on articles and interviews to flood the media with. The offer to other packs within the city would also be made, follow the law and be accepted. Two young packs had been decimated over the last month, too cocky and power hungry to agree to live in peace. They had wanted to expand their numbers with ‘volunteers’, the Guard and some of Ulric’s people had worked together to deal with the threats.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio lay wrapped around Noctis, not bothered by the chill of his body. They had listened to the historic meeting on the car radio the other day and it gave them all hope for the future, that one day they could return to the city. He knew Noct was scared for his Dad, he was scared for his own since any attack on the King had to get passed his Shield first, but there was nothing they could do to help.

 

He glanced down at his sleeping Prince, he remembered how Noctis used to sleep, sprawling out and moving around. Now he lay as still and silent as a corpse and it didn’t bother him but he understood how others would be creeped out. Then again, Noctis had said that the King had been fine with Noctis sleeping half on him like that. That really showed just what the man was willing to accept to keep his son.

 

He felt Noctis shift in his arms and ran his hand up and down his side even as Noctis turned, opening his eyes to smile sleepily at him. even being a vampire had not removed his love of sleep.

 

“Hey,” he whispered and Noctis leant in to kiss him, Gladio happily responding to it.

 

“Hey,” Noctis finally returned. “Sleep okay?”

 

“Like a baby,” Gladio assured him, getting a laugh and then Noctis got up and stretched. They were the last in the tent and from the smell wafting into the tent, Iggy had breakfast ready.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis slipped back into the clearing they were camping in and put the paper down where they could all see it. Splashed across the front page was a picture of the King and another, younger, man dressed in foreign clothing, his hair in braids. King Nyx Ulric of Galahd, leader of the Wolves of Galahd. The article listed his accomplishments in his peoples fight against the Empire, the loss of his entire family, how he had led his people to Insomnia and how they had settled in, many of their human members joining the Kingsglaive to help the King who had done his best for their people. It was a puff piece as Iggy called it, obviously written by someone in the palace. It would be articles over the coming days that would begin to show others attitudes towards their presence and the change in laws that made it legal for them to live within the city.

 

“Is that in the Citadel?” Prompto asked, curious. He had been shown surveillance pictures taken by a few spies, what they knew of the floor plan and security but the room didn’t look familiar. It had been in case he had to go after Noctis inside there, which really would have been suicide, they’d told him about some of the security and he knew he never would have gotten past it.

 

“Dad’s office,” Noct answered absently. “See, that’s a picture of the first time he took me fishing,” he pointed to the blurry frame on the desk behind the King. “Dad used to let me play in there when I was little and he didn’t have meetings.”

 

“Hey, one day it’ll be your office,” Gladio told him and Prompto could tell that Noctis didn’t truly believe him even when he nodded.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“You didn’t believe Gladio,” Prompto pointed out softly once the two humans were asleep in the tent.

 

Noctis shrugged and looked away. “It’s one things for Dad to change the laws enough I can go home. But the people accepting me? Accepting me as King? You were in the city how long?”

 

“Two weeks,” he answered, sighing as he recognised what Noctis was saying. He’d overhead a lot of anti-being talk, but the nastiest had bene against vampires, likely due to how many lived in the Empire.

 

Noctis could pass as human – from a distance. It was only up close that the paleness became truly obvious, but some would overlook that, especially as he could now withstand everything but the midday sun. The lack of a pulse and coldness of his body could only be discovered up close and thankfully Noctis didn’t need to be reminded to breath when awake since he had been taught to control his breathing as a young child as a method to help him control his emotions when in crowds or the few times he’d had to speak at an event. That training had carried over thankfully. Still, even if they had tried to hide his status, someone would work it out. There was no way to know how the people would take it. Would they rally around their Prince as a victim or condemn him as a monster? Hopefully with time they would come to see that he was still the same young man he had been, even with the changes he had gone through.

 

“I’m scared for you too,” he admitted softly. “I know there’s no way to hide you’re my Sire and that making it seem like you did it to save me is the best option but...”

 

“You don’t think anyone will care for the difference,” Prompto offered and Noctis nodded, leaning against him so Prompto wrapped an arm around him. “You’ve all been teaching me to fight better so I can protect myself, I don’t care what they think about me. We’ll just have to show them that being a vampire doesn’t make you a different person or monster, in time they’ll see how wonderful you are and will be begging you to take the Throne.”

 

Noctis sighed, resting his head on Prompto’s shoulder, basking in his Sire’s closeness. He relaxed further when Prompto started running his fingers through his hair, something he had never realised could feel so nice.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor watched the crowd carefully, getting an idea for their mood. It wasn’t too bad thankfully; he didn’t think it would erupt into violence at least. So far there had been no mobs or riots but that didn’t mean they couldn’t start. He had the guard keeping an eye on the people heading into the Galahd sector as well, watching for anyone looking to start trouble. There had been a few drunks who had headed that way, bolstered by the courage of alcohol, but they had been turned away easily enough.

 

Noctis had called last night, they were getting ready for the next part of the plan, Ignis would soon be approaching the small settlement at Longwythe to purchase supplies. Word of the Princes’ Pilgrimage had spread and Ignis was the most recognisable of his Retinue since he had been at Noct’s side since they were very young. Gladio was always in the background and he looked more like his Mother than Father so not everyone realised who he was. This would be the most dangerous part so far, Ignis would be alone, a seemingly easy target. He did not know how his bond to Prompto affected his fighting abilities if he was attacked. Ignis was very different to the boy he had known for years, they had all changed in various ways and he was worried about how it would affect them if it came to a fight.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Iggy moaned in pleasure as Noctis’ hands ran over his bared body, caressing him, even as Prompto supported him, his mouth sealed over his throat, drinking. All three of them were naked, Prompto had taken Noctis’ words to heart on making things as balanced as possible.

 

Gladio was watching them from his chair outside of the tent, without the security of the well-hidden cave there was always someone on watch, they were safe enough from daemons since all carried vampiric blood in their bodies but normal animals, while wary of their predatory nature, would and did occasionally attack, especially if in a group. Plus, at least during the day, there was the chance of humans stumbling upon them.

 

Iggy writhed in Prompto’s arms as Noctis carefully licked at him, not wanting to risk his fangs near such a sensitive area but he wanted to try, he wanted to show Iggy how much he loved helping him feel pleasure. He just had to keep control of himself to keep his fangs from extending.

 

Prompto licked the wound closed, not wanting to take too much when Ignis would need his faculties tomorrow. He needed to appear weakened without lowering his ability to fight if attacked. He had sealed the bite but had also ensured it would bruise….as if a newly turned vampire had bitten him. He watched Noctis, proud of his ever-growing control, it was amazing how quickly he had adapted since being turned. He let his hands wander over Iggy’s body, touching him where he knew the human was sensitive, monitoring how he was feeling. He let his gaze wander over pale skin marred only by the occasional scar from training and the very few assassination attempts on Noctis that had made it that close. He glanced down at Noctis, seeing how much he was enjoying what he was doing even as he experimented to see what Iggy liked best. He had seen all three of the others naked many times now, but he would never tire of it. He longed for the day he could break the Sire bond between them…though part of him still feared that Noctis wouldn’t want him then.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis limped into the store, clutching his jacket close to hide old bloodstains, his glasses on but hair left un-styled. He glanced around before approaching the counter and the concerned looking woman behind it. Her eyes widened as she spotted the bruise on his throat. “I…need some supplies,” he told her quietly.

 

“Sir…” she glanced down and Ignis followed her gaze before adjusting her jacket.

 

“It isn’t mine,” he quickly told her. “I apologise for alarming you,” he bowed his head politely. “Please, we need supplies, he was wounded protecting us from attack and with two now, we cannot give enough,” he explained as vaguely as possible while hinting there were two vampires with them, that one was new.

 

Mary looked him over, seeing the exhaustion, the bruise on his throat, the damage to his clothing…there were tears from something with claws which did point to an attack by something other than a vampire. He looked familiar though she couldn’t quite place why at the moment. She finally nodded and beckoned him around the counter and into the back. “There are two with you?” she asked for clarification as she unlocked the trapdoor and clambered down, the young man following her.

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“One new?” she pressed, that would change the amount needed and he hesitated before nodding. “And one injured, or are both wounded?”

 

“No, his wounds healed with the turning,” his eyes widened as he realised what he had said but she nodded.

 

So one of them had been mortally wounded in the attack and the vampire had turned them to save their life, though many would not see it as saving them. She began pulling out various containers, getting together what would be needed to last for some time. “Have your own injuries been seen to?” she asked, seeing him lean against the wall as he watched her. Her question seemed to surprise him and he pushed his glasses up.

 

“I will be fine,” he assured her.

 

He accepted the cooler and handed over Gil, she had seen him approach the Jake, the local tipster before coming to the store, which likely meant this was the only money his group had. With two of their party unable to help, that left him and who knew how many others able to earn Gil until the vampires healed and adapted. The newly turned could take a long time to regain awareness of themselves which made that one a liability, how were they keeping him under control if his Sire was wounded? Obviously he had fed at least once, an older vampire never would have caused enough damage to bruise like that. Mary took far less of the Gil than the blood was worth, she would rather they have the money to keep the two well fed than risk them attacking people out of hunger and getting Hunters called on them.

 

“Are you sure that is enough?” he asked, puzzled and she smiled.

 

“I doubt you have a way to earn much more and it’s better your companions remain well fed. Be careful out there, there’s unrest due to the King’s new laws.”

 

He nodded. “Thank you.”

 

They climbed back up and he slipped from the store. She watched him limp away, her eyes going wide in shock as the cooler vanished in a flash of blue light. That was…she scrambled for an Insomnian paper from weeks ago. She looked at the picture in shock, it was of Prince Noctis and his two retainers…that young man had been Ignis Scientia, the Prince’s adviser. Mary swallowed nervously, so who had been turned? The Shield…or the Prince? Should she tell someone? But who?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Your Majesty!” everyone turned to see one of the Guard rushing down the hallway, almost skidding into a rather hideous bust of Regis’ great-great-great Aunt Corona.

 

“What is it?” Regis asked in concern.

 

“A call to the main switchboard…” the man stopped to catch his breath and Regis fought to keep his face bland, was this the call? “The Prince’s Shield.”

 

At his side Clarus frowned. “Why would he not call directly?”

 

“He said their phones were damaged, the party was attacked.” That got tongues wagging.

 

“Noctis?” Regis demanded, not hiding his worry and fear. They hadn’t scripted what the boys would say over the phone, not really, it partially depended on what the person who answered said and asked.

 

The Crownsguard glanced nervously at the people in the corridor, realising this was hardly a private location. “Sire I…”

 

“Spit it out!” Cor snapped and the guard swallowed.

 

“The line was not clear but…it seems the Prince was mortally wounded.” Dead silence followed his words even as Regis staggered back, Clarus stabilising him.

 

“My son…”

 

“Much of the rest of the conversation was garbled, it has been recorded and we are already working to clean it up. The words behemoth, pack of, injured, Prince, vampire, and….turned, were audible,” he quickly explained, earning horrified gasps.

 

Regis straightened and looked around. “Speak of this to no one!” he commanded, magic backing his words and quick murmurs of ascent were given before Regis walked as quickly as he could to where they would be working on the recording. He did wonder what the boys had done to make the message so broken up.

 

It took two days for the news to spread throughout the Citadel and no one knew how to react to the news their Prince was possibly dead….or a vampire.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He paused and knelt, seeing signs of passage. Mary had called him directly with the news of who had come looking for supplies and so he had set out to track them down. His Ma may not approve of what he was doing but he would prefer to be on good terms with the Crown, he was also not as prejudiced. While non-humans could be vicious monsters, not all were. If this vampire had been wounded protecting the Royal party then he or she was likely one of the more sociable ones, though the fact they had turned one of the party…well, he’d see.

 

He tracked deeper into the woods before finally spotting the small camp.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto tensed, detecting an approaching human in the early evening. “Company,” he whispered, looking at Noct who nodded. They quickly both changed their clothing, Noct into very simple pants and shirt, things he would have been changed into during his change while Prompto pulled out the clothing that had been damaged to show proof of the attack. The, he carefully reached out to Noct’s mind, really using the bond between them for the first time since Noctis had begun regaining his memories. Noctis at the moment was definitely not acting like someone newly turned and he wasn’t that good of an actor. He had suggested Prompto use the bond and he hated to do it but it was the best way. He watched Noct’s eyes, hating himself as the Noct he had come to know faded away, the bond carefully pushing his memories back. His expression faded into one of innocent curiosity and joy at being close to his Sire.

 

Ignis and Gladio had gotten up as well, ensuring nothing in the camp would contradict their story. It was possible the person coming was a threat, in which case they would be dealt with, but since Ignis had gone into the settlement and Gladio had made the call, it was also possible this was someone sent to find and help them.

 

By the time the man dressed in typical Hunter gear stepped into view, Noct was curled into his side, nuzzling happily at him, before pressing into his side, hissing, eyes black and fangs extended. “Shh, it’s okay,” he soothed, stroking over fine black hair. Ignis and Gladio moved between them and the stranger, weapons in hand but the man held his empty hands up.

 

“Easy boys, I’m not here to start a fight,” the man called out. “Name’s Dave, heard the Royal party ran into some trouble.” He looked them over, eyes lingering on Prompto and Noctis, though careful not to make eye contact. Only an idiot made eye contact with a vampire they didn’t know and trust.

 

Prompto was holding Noctis back, speaking soothingly, calming him down all while keeping a wary eye on the now-named Dave. Thankfully, it was long enough that Prompto’s ‘wounds’ would be healed, only leaving him weakened so he didn’t have to pretend to be injured. “You’re a hunter,” he finally said, distrust clear in his voice and Dave nodded.

 

“Sure am, but not all of us think anyone not human should be killed. Mary, the store clerk, called me, said you might need help. She said you were hurt helping the boys here.”

 

“We were attacked by a pack of Coeurl while dealing with a Behemoth,” Gladio spoke up.

 

Dave whistled, shaking his head. “Mind if I join ya?” he asked and the two Retainers hesitated before indicating the chair farthest from the two vampires, Noctis finally calmed again.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He purposely did not look at where Master was holding Noct, it hurt to see him like that again after how close they had become since his turning. This Noct did not recognise them, except through their bond to Master. The last time Noct had been in such a state, his own had been comparable.

 

They took the chairs beside the hunter and begun filling him in on the fictitious fight, how Noctis had screamed, going down under one of the felines as it ripped into his body, how Prompto had appeared, pulling it off of Noctis, breaking its neck with his bare hands before standing over Noct, defending him. they explained how they had finished the fight to find Prompto licking Noct’s wounds closed but that the damage was too extensive, that they had all been badly injured at the time, Gladio only semi-conscious at the time, unable to focus enough to use the Armiger to call up potions or a Phoenix Down and before they could get their wits together enough to do so, Noctis had begun convulsing, his body unable to deal with the damage and blood loss and Prompto had bitten him, turning him, before he even realised who Noct was.

 

“There is no doubt, without Prompto we would all likely be dead. He did what he did to save Noctis, I cannot fault him for that,” Iggy told him. “We are still bound to him, our links to Noctis’ magic have not broken, something unheard of. He is not the first Royal turned but all others have been rejected by the family magic.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Can’t say I know anything about that,” Dave admitted. His aunt had been the one to deal with magic but he hadn’t seen her in many years.

 

He glanced over at the Prince and his Sire, seeing how gentle the vampire was with the young Prince. It seemed the boy was very lucky in who had found them, he’d seen too many Sires who abused those they turned. He could see the rips in Prompto’s clothing, he had been rather badly mauled in defending the Prince. They were very lucky no one had died. What were they thinking coming out of the city without someone with experience?  

 

“Most towns will be too dangerous for you; the Prince is too recognisable and the Empire has too much of a presence. Especially in his current mental state. You contacted the King?”

 

“I called but our phones were busted in the fight so I had to call the public line and the connection was very bad. Not sure how much got through.”

 

“Hunters have ways, I’ll pass word back,” Dave promised. He wondered how the King would take the news, he’d seen the article on the change to the law, but they were strangers, the Prince was his son. I know a place; you’ll be safe there from other Hunters and they keep stocks of blood.”

 

“And this would be where?” the young man wearing glasses asked.

 

“How do you feel about volcanoes?” he asked and they grimaced. Yes, the area was harsh and not always the safest, but the people there were tough and never called in the hunters, the dealt with any trouble themselves. He’d been by a few times over the years and they accepted him because he didn’t hunt without good reason. They would take the boys in, keep them out of sight. It helped that the Empire had no forts nearby and didn’t maintain a presence there, not since they’d taken something from the volcano years before the Prince’s birth.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis looked up and bit back a sigh as the various members of the now advisory only Council approached. They had received a message from Dave Auburnbrie that morning with far more information than the garbled call from Gladio. Ignis and Gladio were alright, their injuries healed. The news that had shocked those in the room at the time was that they were with a vampire named Prompto Argentum and his newly turned Childe, Noctis. A quick description of what had happened was given, including that Argentum had not known who Noctis was until he was in the process of turning him, if he hadn’t, then the Prince would be dead.

 

Now he would see how the Council reacted to Noctis’ changed status.


	13. ch13

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Anyone else having trouble with AO3 and ffnet? Ffnet has been giving a lot of error messages and AO3 is crazy slow, not always loading pages properly._

 

**Chapter 13**

Noctis blinked, feeling sluggish. “Sire?” he mumbled.

 

“It’s okay Noct, we’re alone,” Prompto told him and Noctis remembered, someone had been approaching the camp, he’d looked at Prompto and then everything had slipped away. 

 

“Where?” he stayed with his head in Prompto’s lap, enjoying the feel of his fingers in his hair.

 

“On our way to the Rock of Ravatogh. We were found by a hunter, Dave Auburnbrie, he’s in the truck up ahead. Apparently there is an accepting community there were we will be able to stay while you’re ‘adjusting’,” Prompto explained. “Figured you’d like to be here for the drive since he can’t see you.”

 

“Thanks,” he turned his head, seeing Gladio and Iggy up front. He enjoyed the drive until night began to fall and Dave signalled he was pulling in. He squeezed Prompto’s hand, offering a smile as he felt the world fade away from him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dave watched the four emerge from their vehicle, Prompto carrying the sleeping Prince. It was safer for everyone if the new vampire slept through the car travel but seeing the Prince lying as if dead was not a comforting sight. They set up camp for the night and then Prompto gently roused the Prince who woke confused and hungry, thankfully accepting the packaged blood happily. 

 

He’d seen images of the Prince over the years, who hadn’t, but looking at him now it was hard to see the Prince in the new vampire before him. He seemed to lack all sense of identity, like an innocent child. His expression was completely open unlike the closed off, aloof, look the Prince was known for. “How much control are you having to exert?” he asked softly as the Prince curled up against Prompto, seeking affection.

 

“Very little, all he wants is attention and affection.” Prompto smiled, running his fingers through black hair, his Childe all but purring in response. There was nothing false about it that Dave could detect. The Prince had apparently been very lucky in who his Sire was. 

 

“Unfortunately, two things not always easily given when he was a child, could that be why he wants them now?” Ignis asked. 

 

“I’ve heard less valid theories on why new vampires act the way they do,” Dave shrugged. “Can he understand us?”

 

“We’ve got him responding to Noct, but it took a lot of repetition and I don’t think he realises it’s his name,” Prompto offered, the Prince looking up at him curiously when he said Noct. 

 

Dave had never seen such a placid new vampire unless their Sire was using the bond to control them but that didn’t appear to be the case at all. It would make their acceptance a lot easier. 

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Iggy followed Dave off the main highway and down a side road until they came out into a gathering of buildings, a small town really. Dave parked and got out, waving to a few people, so he parked next to his truck and glanced at his Master before getting out and looking around. He felt the soothing presence in his mind, calming him. No one here could suspect they were bound to him; it was too dangerous. Dave went into a building and came out a minute later with another man who was eying them, assessing. 

 

“You boys are looking for a place to stay?”

 

“Yes sir, we just need somewhere safe for a time,” Ignis answered politely. 

 

“Name’s Antony, I’m the closest to being in charge of this place. You keep the peace, keep your heads down, and you can stay. How’re they feeding?”

 

“From us and bagged,” Gladio answered, arms crossed. “That a problem?”

 

Antony chuckled. “Hardly. You four want to share a place?”

 

“Of course,” Ignis answered firmly. He glanced back into the car and Prompto got out, watching Antony warily but without attempting to make eye contact. 

 

“You old enough to turn someone?” he asked in disbelief and scorn, causing Prompto to stiffen. 

 

“I’m old enough,” he answered firmly and Antony grinned.

 

“Good, you can keep your temper under control.”

 

“You’re testing us,” Gladio glowered.

 

“Of course, you’re all unknowns to us. We can’t risk taking in someone with no control over themselves, especially someone with a Childe. A lot of people here have nowhere else to go if we’re discovered by those who would take exception to them living, or un-living.”

 

“All we want is somewhere to stay until Noct gets passed these early stages.”

 

“How far is he?” Antony asked, shifting close enough to see him lying on the seat. “Has he even woken yet?”

 

“He has, I’ve kept him asleep in the car to keep him from getting stressed. He’s not violent but he’s not self-aware yet. We’ve managed to get him reacting to a nickname but it doesn’t mean anything to him yet,” Prompto explained. 

 

Iggy thought it was going okay, it was understandable for a leader to test newcomers, he was responsible for the safety of everyone there and they could be a threat to that. They were especially dangerous to shelter, there would be people on all sides of the war willing to hunt and kill or capture them. 

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Antony stared at the four boys, that’s what they all were, at least physically, though he had the feeling the vampire wasn’t much older than he looked. Taking them in, even temporarily was a huge risk. The Empire would love to get their hands on them, especially with the Prince now turned. There would be those in Lucis who would rather the Prince be dead than a vampire as well. They’d heard about the change of laws in Insomnia, would this mean an end to those changes or would it lead to more? Too many questions and not enough answers. But he had to make a choice now. He nodded, “I’ll show you where you can stay.” He just hoped it was the right choice. 

 

“Thank you,” Scientia nodded to him.

 

The vampire reached into the car, lifting the unmoving Prince into his arms while the other two grabbed their things and then they followed him to a building at the edge of the town. 

 

“We keep this place for the newly turned and infected. It’s reinforced and insulated to keep them from being overwhelmed by suddenly enhanced senses. No one living here would turn you in, but we do get those who just stop for supplies or are passing through, you’ll be able to keep outta sight better here.” He unlocked the door and passed the key to Scientia, leading them inside. “It’s not what you’re used to…”

 

“It’s perfectly fine, thank you. We’ve been camping ever since…”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with camping.” Amicitia argued and it sounded like an old argument. 

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto lay Noctis down on the couch, withdrawing the command to sleep, allowing him to wake naturally when he wanted to. He ran his fingers through fine black hair and Noctis moved slightly, pressing into his hair. He looked up at the two human men. “Thank you.”

 

Dave nodded. “I’ll be in the area for the next week, Antony can get a hold of me if needed. Good luck, you boys will probably need it.” 

 

“I’ll leave ya to settle in, powers on. If you don’t need anything this evening, I’ll come back in the morning to make sure you know where to go for supplies.”

 

“We’ll be fine tonight, thank you,” Iggy told him. 

 

“Alright then, good night,” he left and Ignis went to store their perishables, including the blood, in the kitchen. 

 

Prompto focused on the slowly waking Noct, he wanted to bring him out of it but it was too risky, they could be under surveillance or anything. Innocent blue eyes blinked up at him sleepily and then Noct was smiling at him, reaching for him and Prompto smiled back, pulling him into his arms where Noct curled against his chest, looking around in confusion. “We’ll be staying here now Noct,” he explained softly. He would be so happy when he could stop suppressing so much, Noct had gone through this stage very quickly after all. He figured it was the magic which meant there was no reason to hide how fast he would begin to recover.

 

“I’ll see what the bed situation is,” Gladio said at a mental nudge.

 

“That would be good, thank you,” Ignis called form where he was putting together a light meal for the two of them. 

 

Gladio soon returned and accepted his plate before sitting. “Two bedrooms. Figure Iggy and I’ll take one and you two the other.”

 

“Yeah,” Prompto agreed, that worked out really well for their cover. No way would he ever let a newly turned vampire share a room with a human, too dangerous. He looked down as Noct whined softly, nuzzling at his throat and Prompto chuckled. “Hungry huh?” he settled Noct on the couch and went to warm some blood for both of them. It was nice having a way to warm it rather than drinking it cold. Once they were done they split up into the bedrooms to get some sleep. 

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis slumped down in a chair, wincing as the muscles in his leg spasmed in complaint. He felt every year of his age plus more. In the end he had commanded the Council’s silence, backed by magic, due to their opinions on what should be done about Noctis’ turning. They wanted both boys hunted down and executed before word spread and then for him to provide a new heir. They were lucky Clarus had stopped him or else a lot of the old families would be without their heads. 

 

They did not know the truth of who Noctis was, that he was the Chosen King, but even if they did, would they still try and demand his death? It was a good thing he had already stripped their power from them. He knew sooner or later, one of them would find a way around his gag order to try and get the people to agree with them. 

 

He would have to address the public before then, tell them what had happened to his son. Dave had sent more news, including information on the public story of how Noctis had been turned. It was a good story, very believable to any who had been beyond the Wall. 

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Antony showed Ignis and Prompto around, leaving them both impressed with the town. It was well laid out, the buildings a mish mash of construction but the people seemed happy. 

 

Prompto spotted several other vampires sticking to the shade as they went about their day and from the smell some of those who appeared human were actually werewolves. Everyone glanced at them, the other vampires eyeing him warily but Prompto was careful to do nothing that could be taken badly, he hoped. Not like he had experience with his kind in normal circumstances so he would do his best to keep his head down, last thing they needed was trouble. 

 

“How do you fund all of this?” Ignis asked curiously.

 

“Residents take hunts from the Verinas Mart outpost, they know we’re out here somewhere but not exactly where. It’s a lot easier callin’ us in than Hunters. Things are run pretty communal here, everyone helps out and gets what they need. Most of us humans donate either directly or to be bagged,” Antony explained. 

 

“Is there any electronics equipment? Our phones were damaged in the fight and while Mr Auburnbrie sent word to the King, it would be best if we could contact him ourselves to explain.”

 

“Just replace them?”

 

“They are Crownsguard issue and therefore carry special encryptions,” Ignis explained and Antony frowned before nodding.

 

“Old Nick should be able to help,” he pointed out the old man and Ignis nodded in thanks, moving off to speak with the man. “When people find out you turned the Prince they won’t be happy with you.”

 

“I know,” Prompto told him. “I couldn’t just let him die. He was so brave and…”Prompto shrugged slightly. “I turned him, he’s my responsibility and I will do whatever I have to, to keep him safe and help him adjust. I won’t put him through what I did.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Antony glanced at the young vampire, surprised by his words. While those who lived with them just wanted to live their lives, he was well aware that many vampire revelled in what they were, had fun playing with their food, turning who they pleased and then using them how they wished. Sounded like Prompto had the bad luck to be turned by one of them, which meant he was older than Antony had thought, otherwise he would still be tightly bound to his own Sire.

 

“He’s dead,” Prompto said and Antony glanced at him again. “My Sire, he died a year ago, least I assume he’s dead from the way I felt the bond snap.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He hated having to lie so much but it was better to distance himself as much as possible from any possible links back to the Empire. No one needed to know he had been made to turn Noctis. 

 

This town was proof that the various peoples could live together in peace. If the same could be done in larger settlements then it would help them be accepted in Lucis. Staying for a while would be good, it would give Noct the chance to get used to being around other people who weren’t as good as family. It would be harder to combat his thirst around stranger so better he learn here where they were used to such things, than in somewhere like Lestallum or worse, Insomnia. 

 

“This is amazing,” he offered genuinely.

 

“Thank you, it’s taken a lot of work,” a new voice spoke up and Prompto shifted slightly, wary, as he realised the approaching man was another vampire. “Corrin Morse.”

 

“Prompto Argentum,” he gave his own name.

 

“Your Childe?” 

 

“Is fine with Gladio, he has a kid sister so he’s used to keeping children occupied.”

 

“He’s really that relaxed?” Corrin asked, obviously not believing but Prompto nodded. 

 

“I think he somehow recognises them, knows they’re safe and that he loves them, even if he doesn’t consciously remember anything yet,” Prompto explained. 

 

“I’ve never heard of anything like that before. Can I see him?” Corrin asked and Prompto stiffened, unable to help the surge of protectiveness but he took a deep breath.

 

“He doesn’t like strangers,” he warned and glanced over to Ignis still talking to the man so he headed back to the house and opened the door, walking in and grinning when he saw Noctis sitting cross legged on the floor in front of Gladio, laughing, as Gladio tossed a crumpled piece of paper to him and then Noct tossed it back. Prompto glanced back to see the shock on Corrin’s face and then Noct turned, blue eyes widening when he saw strangers, scrambling back towards Gladio who wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. 

 

“Easy Noct, it’s okay,” Gladio murmured. “I’ve got you, you’re safe. Prompto won’t let anyone hurt you either.”

 

“Easy Noct,” Prompto called, seeing his eyes darkening. He walked over and Noctis threw himself into his arms. He gently ran his fingers through his hair, his other hand rubbing his back to calm him down. “It’s okay,” he whispered, kissing his forehead, relieved to see his eyes lightening back to the normal dark blue. “Corrin, this is Noct,” he turned Noct a bit so he could see the other vampire, hearing the soft whine from his Childe. 

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Hello Noct,” Corrin whispered softly, obviously not sure how much control he had of his senses yet. He’d seen many vampires in his long life, but never anyone quite like ‘Noct’, most were utterly controlled by their new instincts, by the need for blood. There was something utterly childlike about him though, innocent. The care Prompto showed towards him was genuine, every sense he had said it was. At four hundred he was very good at detecting deception and he was seeing none in how the two vampires reacted to each other.

 

Noct stared at him, fear and curiosity waring with each other in his expression. He then looked at his Sire and whined, hiding his face against his shoulder. 

 

“Has he eaten?” Prompto asked and Gladio shook his head. 

 

“Offered a bag earlier, he didn’t want it.”

 

“Fussy today?” Prompto asked gently. “Too much change huh?”

 

“My turn to open a vein?” Gladio asked, surprising Corrin, did the two humans actually allow their Prince to feed directly from them? 

 

“Sure?” Prompto asked and Gladio nodded, going to sit on the couch. He looked up at Corrin who moved to lean against the wall, he was not leaving unless told to, he wanted to see this. “Come on Noct, lunch time.” He got Noct down onto the couch and Gladio leant back, tipping his head to the side in offering. Noct glanced up at Prompto who smiled at him. “Gently Noct, you don’t want to hurt him.” he guided him in, petting his hair as Noct bit down.

 

Corrin watched as Gladio grimaced at the sensation but didn’t make a sound or even flinch. He knew the name, the human was the Prince’s Shield, trained from childhood, he’d have a pretty high pain threshold and was raised to be totally loyal to him, no wonder he’d volunteer. The human sat still as the young vampire fed, sucking harder than was necessary but that was something he could learn, his hands kneading at Gladio’s chest like a kitten. 

 

“Easy Noct, not so hard,” Prompto murmured, stroking his jaw to get him to relax his grip a bit. “That’s it, nice and gentle.”

 

“S’okay Noct,” Gladio murmured. 

 

To Corrin’s surprise, Noct pulled back without being told to, licking the blood from his lips. Prompto leant in quickly to seal the wound and stop the bleeding. 

 

“N…nnn….” They all stared at Noct at the noise, shocked. 

 

“How long ago was a he turned?” Corrin asked. 

 

“About a week,” Prompto answered, pulling Noctis into his arms.

 

A week! He had never heard of such a swift recovery, granted he hadn’t actually spoken but the sound of the letter had been recognisable. 

 

“Nnn…No….Nnnoo….Nnnoct.”

 

And now he had actually said his own name. it was incredible. 

 

“That’s right, you’re Noct,” Prompto smiled at him. “That was so good,” he praised and Noct smiled shyly. 

 

“Noct,” he parroted and Corrin didn’t know what to think. How was it possible? 

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis accepted the tools and returned to the house they were staying in, finding a strange vampire watching, shock clear on his face. The other three were on the couch, Noctis in Prompto’s lap, Gladio beside them, a little pale so he had likely just donated. “What is it?” he asked in concern.

 

“Noct!” 

 

Ignis stared at Noctis and then smiled at him. “Noct?” he asked but there was no real recognition in his eyes. “I thought you said it could take months for him to begin recovering?”

 

“It usually does,” the stranger offered. “I’ve never heard of a new vampire gaining any sense of awareness this soon.”

 

“Perhaps it is because of who Noct is?” Ignis suggested, moving to set the tools down. 

 

“The Crystal?” Gladio offered and Ignis nodded.

 

“We are still linked to Noctis; therefore the Crystal has not rejected him. Something that has never happened before when a member of the Royal family has been turned. Who knows what affect the Crystal may be having on him.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis accepted his phone from Cor and stared at the photo that had been sent to him. It was a picture of Noctis and Gladio sitting together on a couch, Noctis smiling innocently at his Shield who was tickling him. 

 

“Your Majesty?” Drautos asked and Regis placed the phone down on the table, revealing the photo to those gathered around the table. His sons condition was obvious to anyone who had seen a vampire before. Obviously the photo had not been taken by the phone that had sent it. 

 

“That is Ignis’ number,” Regis informed them. 

 

“So it is true, the Prince is dead.”

 

That got a glare from Regis, Clarus, and Cor, making Titus almost flinch back, no one else at the meeting saying a word, all too shocked and horrified to react yet. 

 

“My son may be a vampire now, but he is not dead. The Crystal still recognises him as heir to the Throne, something it has never done before,” Regis stated firmly and the Kingsglaive leader bowed his head in apology.

 

“We’ll have to arrange a press conference soon. They are obviously staying somewhere which means they’ll be seen sooner or later. Better we announce it than to have someone else leak it,” Clarus spoke up and Regis nodded.

 

“Call the conference.”

 

_TBC…_


	14. ch14

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 

**Chapter 14**

“Iggy!” Noctis reached out to him and Ignis sat down, gently pulling the shorter male into his arms where Noctis cuddled in happily.

 

Several of the locals had peered in at them over the last few days, word of Noct’s childlike innocence spreading through the settlement, shocking them all. Noct had to be kept distracted from them when they did appear because the strangers scared him.

 

Noct nuzzled his throat, lapping at the skin and Iggy let his head fall back, feeling sharp fangs sink into his skin, the pull of Noctis sucking his blood. He petted black hair as Noctis fed from him, the pain dulled but not gone like normal since they never knew when someone would knock and no one could know they were bonded to Master.

 

It would be good when Master could end the blocks on Noct’s mind fully and he was back with them. They could leave this place then, continue to search out the Tombs, until the King recalled them to the city.

 

Ignis gently pressed on Noct’s jaw and he whined but began lapping the wound to seal it, he was a little light headed but nothing dangerous. Noct just settled in and fell asleep in his lap so he relaxed and closed his eyes to doze.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto grinned, clapping, as Gladio won another match. He’d caught him watching the others train and had asked if training was something he had enjoyed. When he’d said yes, Prompto had told him he was allowed to work with the locals. They weren’t professional hunters but they took care of the local hunts to keep the professionals away as much as possible. Gladio was definitely the most skilled fighter of anyone there.

 

They all needed to keep their skills sharp since they didn’t plan to remain in the town. By the time they left the people would know of him, of Noctis being a vampire, and things would be a lot more dangerous for them.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Antony watched as Prompto gently coaxed Noct out of the house to where a solid chair had been placed by Gladio earlier. The elder vampire then sat, pulling the younger down into his lap where the Prince burrowed in against him, trembling obvious even from where Antony was standing. Prompto gently rubbed his back, speaking softly to him. It took some time but eventually Noct was watching the people go about their lives, blue eyes wide as he took everything in, one hand buried in Prompto’s shirt, his Sire holding his other hand.

 

For such a young vampire it was amazing progress, he shouldn’t be able to handle it for months yet.

 

“He’s breaking every accepted milestone,” Corrin murmured as he joined him.

 

“You’re positive Prompto isn’t forcing this?”

 

“Positive,” the vampire answered. “I think the Retainers are right, something about him being Royal is speeding his recovery. Though the way Prompto treats him may be helping. Those with understanding, kind Sire’s do tend to ‘grow up’ quicker.”

 

“Even with a turning as traumatic as his?” Antony asked, he had heard that could slow the young vampires acclimation and recovery of self.

 

Corrin shrugged. “We may never know.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis stared at his phone, the call was necessary. He had sent the photo of Noct and Gladio the week before, but he had to speak with the King. If the King was keeping to his normal schedule than the call would occur during a meeting, ensuring others would hear. Prompto sat beside him, their fingers tangled together, out of sight of any possible surveillance.

 

He almost shivered in pleasure at the feeling of Prompto gently soothing him within his very mind. It had been over a week since his Master had fed from him or touched him and his body craved those sensations.

 

He picked up the phone and tapped the screen, making the call.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis looked at his phone as it rang, seeing everyone freeze. There had been no word since Ignis had sent the photo and everyone was waiting. He looked around at them and then put it on speaker. “Ignis?”

 

 _“Your Majesty,”_ the familiar voice answered. _“I apologise for the silence but repairing our phones has been difficult.”_

 

“Of course,” he took a deep breath. “My son?” he heard the almost silent steps of Cor stepping closer, staring down those in the room, keeping them silent.

 

 _“Recovering. He has begun to speak, although it is limited and rather childlike. He has begun showing some awareness of the world as well. He is completely non-violent which has stunned everyone. All he wants is affection and attention,”_ Ignis explained quickly.

 

“A non-violent vampire? Impossible.”

 

Cor wasn’t the only one glaring now and the intelligence officer quailed under their combined glares.

 

“Noctis has not attempted to harm anyone. If scared, yes, he will hiss and snarl, but he has not seriously attempted to attack anyone.”

 

“And how are you keeping i…him fed?”

 

Regis’ hands balled into fists out of sight under the table at even the hint that his son was now an ‘it’. “Have a care how you address the Crown Prince,” he warned, settling his folded hands on the top of the table, knowing flames were flickering over his fingers.

 

 _“A combination of bagged blood as well as I and Gladio donate. He has never harmed us, even the first time he was allowed to bite. He was a little…sloppy I suppose you could call it, and yes there was some bruising from him sucking too hard, but no actual damage. He is quite content to spend the day tossing a balled up piece of paper back and forth with one of us.”_  Ignis’ explanation was a bit frosty but he had always been very protective of Noctis. It was strange, listening to him sounding as he used to, knowing that Prompto had to be gently pushing him into sounding so confident and assertive.

 

“And his…Sire?” one of his older officers asked, ah Atticus. If anyone would be wary of a vampire it would be a man who had spent much of his early career undercover within the Empire.

 

_“Prompto has been very good with him. He is gentle in how he treats him but firm when needed. He has never raised a hand to him or even his voice. He nearly died defending Noctis before he ever knew who he was.”_

 

“That you know of Scientia,” Atticus spoke up again. “How do we know it is really you speaking? If the four of you have been together this whole time it is highly unlikely you have never even accidentally made eye contact. You could be nothing more than a puppet without even knowing it.”

 

Regis kept his face still, not flinching, despite Atticus being correct. Ignis was blood bonded to Prompto, unable to disobey him, just like Gladio was. Once they returned to the city, there would be no way to hide that forever.

 

_“We have been under observation since we arrived here, by humans, werewolves and older vampires. They would know if that were the case.”_

 

And he didn’t know how they hadn’t picked up on it when Ulric had been so certain he would be able to smell such things in Cor’s scent. “Enough,” Regis cut them both off. “Is Noctis there?”

 

 _“In the next room, shall I take the phone through? I do not know if he will recognise your voice yet,”_ Ignis cautioned.

 

“I understand.”

 

They heard movement and then Ignis’ voice, though a bit further away. _“Noct? Can you say hello?”_

_“Iggy!”_  there was silence as they all heard Noctis’ voice, very few having ever heard such happiness from him.

 

 _“Come here Noct,”_ Ignis murmured and there was rustling. _“It’s a phone Noct, your Father is on the other end.”_

 

Regis took a deep breath. “Noct?” he called gently. “Do you know me?”

 

 _“Careful Noct,”_ Ignis murmured. _“Gentle, it’s breakable.”_

 

 _“Da…?”_ it was hesitant, unsure but Regis smiled.

 

“Noctis,” he whispered. It was a shock to hear his son sound so young, Noctis had been past this stage before they had contacted him.

 

 _“Daddy!”_ Noctis called excitedly. _“Daddy where?”_

He glanced up, seeing the uncomfortable looks on their faces, sympathy on others. “I’m here Noctis. It’s alright son. I love you.”

 

_“Daddy love.”_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto slipped inside, just because he could withstand the sun didn’t mean he liked it. the low lights in the house were perfect for sensitive eyes. They were all on edge, knowing the King would be announcing Noct’s condition any day. But he finally had confirmation, there was no surveillance within the house. He grinned when he spotted Iggy and Gladio on the floor with Noct who immediately looked up and smiled at him, scrambling to his feet and then into Prompto’s arms. “Having fun playing?” he asked and Noctis nodded.

 

He licked his lips, concentrating. “Go home to Dad soon?” he asked and then grinned proudly. He was almost there, Prompto could almost fully let of his mind. Another day or two and Noctis would ‘wake up’.

 

“Hopefully,” he answered him, he ran his fingers through fine black hair and Noctis leant into him, utterly relaxed, pressing into the petting. He kissed his forehead and then nudged him back over to Gladio. “Have fun.” Noctis pouted but then flopped against Gladio who pulled out a book to read with him, helping him remember how.

 

Prompto held his hand out to Ignis who rose and walked over to him, taking his hand. He smiled as Iggy suddenly relaxed, blinking almost dazedly as the forced formal behaviour vanished. “Master?”

 

Prompto pulled him closer, kissing him gently. “It’s okay, there’s no surveillance,” he said loud enough for Gladio to hear as well even as he released the rigid control over him as well. He led Iggy from the room to the bedroom he shared with Noct. “Been too long,” he whispered, nuzzling Iggy’s throat and he sighed in pleasure, head tipping to the side, hands clutching Prompto’s shoulders for balance.

 

Prompto slipped his hands under Iggy’s shirt, pushing it up and Iggy quickly stripped it off and then the rest of his clothing at Prompto’s urging, laying down on the bed to watch as Prompto stripped as well. He lay down on the bed beside Iggy, reaching out to caress warm skin. He smiled as green eyes fell half shut even as he whimpered.

 

“I’m sorry Iggy, I know this has been so hard on you,” he murmured, kissing his throat and then down his body. “I’m so proud of you, Noct will be too. You’ve done so well,” he praised between kisses. By the time he sank his fangs into his throat, Iggy was a writhing, incoherent mess.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis stepped up to the microphone, looking out over the crowds. The Crownsguard and Glaive were out in force, although most could not see the Glaive as they were posted on rooftops and ledges, ready to warp into the crowd if needed. The people were nervous and he understood that, things were changing after centuries and it would take time for them to accept those changes, to see that they could be for the good of the entire country.

 

Cor and Clarus flanked him, neither liking that he was so exposed but he had to be the one to do this. The photo Ignis had sent was ready to be projected for the people to see. There was nothing in the image that could be used to work out where they were and it was a clear message that Noctis had not become a monster with his turning.

 

At a nod from Cor who subtly tapped his ear piece, Regis began to speak.

 

“Good morning,” he greeted the crowd and those watching or listening. “As you all know Prince Noctis has left the city for the traditional pilgrimage to gain the power of the Lucii. He has successfully claimed the first two Royal Arms,” that brought some cheers but not a lot, likely due to his own serious expression.

 

“Following tradition, the Prince and his Retainers have been working as hunters to earn funds while travelling. Almost two weeks ago they took on a behemoth hunt, a creature well within their abilities to handle.” There was dead silence now, people shifting nervously, sensing the sombre mood. “While fighting, a pack of Coeurl attacked them.”

 

Horrified gasps could be heard even from where he stood, good so far. “All of this information was given to us first by a hunter, and then later confirmed by Ignis Scientia.” The dropping of his name caused some relief and hope, Ignis had been at Noctis’ side since they were children. “Fighting against the pack as well, they became somewhat separated. One of the pack got through Noctis’ guard and began…” he took a deep breath, it was strange, he knew this hadn’t happened and yet it so easily could have happened this way. For all their training, they were just boys. “It ripped into his body even as his screams alerted his Retainers. However, they were unable to reach him, wounded themselves and still fighting. Gladio Amicitia, was only semi-conscious by this point, although still fighting.”

 

Regis paused again, giving the people time to react and accept what he had said so far. Even at a distance he saw a few people move to the side, to alleys, occasionally a Guard following, reappearing supporting them, especially women and the elderly. He had no doubt that some at least were being sick. Despite how cold and calculating they could all appear, some of those in the Advisory Council had also had to be excused when the story had been related to them.

 

“Before it could finish the job, it was killed. A young man had heard the fight and rushed to help. He stood over Noctis, defending him at great risk to his own life, becoming badly injured in the process. As soon as the threat was ended he began attempting to help Noctis but the damage and blood loss was too severe and he began…” they did not need to know the grizzly details that had been supplied. “So this young man, not realising who Noctis was, did the only thing he could to give him a chance.” There was dead silence as Regis stared out at the crowd, knowing his next words could cause a riot, seeing the Guard and Glaive prepare to move. “He bit him, draining him, before giving his own blood in return. My son was turned into a vampire almost three weeks ago,” as he spoke the words, the picture of an obviously vampiric Noctis flashed up on screens, blue eyes wide as he laughed, Gladio smiling gently as he tickled him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Ignis?” Noctis’ groggy question caught everyone’s attention, even as the young vampire blinked dazedly at his Adviser.

 

“Noctis?” Ignis asked gently.

 

“What’s…I….” he grimaced, rubbing at his head even as he pushed himself up, looking around in confusion. Then blue eyes went wide in shock, his breathing accelerating even as shaking hands went to his shirt, looking for wounds.

 

“Easy Noct, breath with me,” Ignis coached, not making eye contact. Noctis followed him, used to it from pre-speech jitters. “You’re alright, we’re safe.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Corrin watched in shock, was it possible the Prince’s memory had fully returned already? Obviously, this was not the first time Ignis had helped him with his breathing which made sense, even if they only ever had the audio, they had heard the handful of public addresses the Prince had given over the years and his nervousness had been obvious to anyone with good enough hearing.

 

“That’s it,” Ignis soothed him easily.

 

Noctis then looked around, seeing him, and his confusion was obvious. Then his eyes locked onto Prompto, widening as he stared at his Sire, even if he didn’t consciously realise it yet. The Prince shakily got to his feet, walking towards the older vampire, even as his gaze dropped, unable to hold it any longer. Corrin was impressed that Prompto had been able to allow him to hold his gaze without the slightest hiss, he knew of older vampires who would have reacted, even to one they had turned.

 

“I…I know you,” Noctis whispered. “What did you…I…”

 

Prompto slowly lifted his arm, cupping Noctis’ cheek in his hand and they all saw the Prince press into his touch. “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you, I could never hurt you,” he swore and then Noctis was pressed against him, clinging, and Prompto held him.

 

“Sire,” the Prince whispered in shock and awe.

 

Prompto smiled at him. “Prompto or Prom, I know you’re confused but it’ll be okay. I’ll help you adjust. And you’ve got Ignis and Gladio to help too.”

 

That drew his attention to them and he looked then over, frowning slightly. “You’re….not hurt? But we were…” he shivered, pressing back against Prompto again, eyes wide and Corrin nearly winced as he realised the poor boy was beginning to really remember his last minutes as a human. “Hunting a behemoth but….Coeurl?”

 

“Don’t push yourself Noctis, the memories will come with time,” Prompto ran his hands up and down his arms, working to sooth him.

 

“Vampire…I’m a vampire?” Noctis asked and then he saw Corrin again. “You are too? Who are you?”

 

“Corrin Morse, your Highness. You have a lot to discuss, I’ll see to getting you more supplies,” he nodded and then left. There were likely things that needed to be said that were classified, whether or not the Prince was able to focus enough yet. He really was an amazing young vampire.

 

_TBC…_


End file.
